Time Heals All Wounds
by kiera-sama
Summary: It is 7th year. Hermione is running late, and on her way to potions class. She takes a wrong turn, and ends up in a long forgotten corridor. Reading aloud an incantation etched in stone,transports Hermione 20 years into the past. Rated M. EDITING
1. Chapter 1: time opens old wounds: part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It is owned by J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter One: Time Opens Old Wounds

* * *

"Hurry Hermione!" Harry's voice drifted down the long hall and up the stairs. "We're late!"

"You guys go on ahead! I'll catch up!" Hermione shouted back down to her two best friends. "You can't afford to be late again." She shoved her potions book inside her bag, and pulled on her robe. She straightened her tie, and took one last look at her reflection in the enchanted mirror and turned to go.

Hermione began to run down the spiral stairway, blasting the door open with her wand and taking off at a sprint down the passageways, turning abruptly several times.

Before Hermione knew it, she had gotten herself turned around, and couldn't figure out where exactly she was. She was down a long, dark corridor. There were no candles to be seen.

"_Lumos _"Hermione whispered. Her wand's tip began to glow softly. She wandered a little further down the hall, in complete amazement. "I didn't know this was here…" Hermione spoke to the darkness. She stopped as her wand lit up a portion of the wall. Her eyes scanned the Latin looking words etched into the cold, dark stone.

Hermione spoke the words aloud, "_Ex tendo vicis, sic vadum ego eo ut preteritus lest tragity offendo nos totus_." The light of her wand was instantaneously doused, and she was covered in a shroud of darkness once more.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione swore crossly as she relit her wand. She pointed it toward the wall again, and blinked back her surprise. The words had vanished. She shrugged it off as one of those things that just happen at Hogwarts.

Balancing her wand upon her outstretched palm, she muttered. "_Point me_."

Her wand spun in a circle several times before pointing her in the proper direction of the dungeons. Hermione took off at a run, turning when the wand directed her. She had several close calls with ghosts, and peeves, which she narrowly avoided.

"Where is Harry and that damned map of his when I need him." Hermione muttered to herself as she approached the door to her potions class.

Flinging the door open she gasped loudly, out of breath. "I'm so sorry Professor! I was running late and I didn't realize the time…" she stopped abruptly, staring at the Professor in shock. She glanced at her classmates, and her face turned a ghostly white. "I … I need to talk to the headmaster…excuse me…" she turned and ran from the classroom. Ignoring the portraits yelling at her to go to class, she stopped in an empty classroom. "Gods…"

"It isn't polite for young witches to curse so." A deeply amused voice sounded from behind Hermione.

_I know that voice._ Hermione thought to herself as she turned around. She gasped once more in shock.

"And what would your name be Miss…"

* * *

Harry and Ron kept glancing at the closed door behind them, "Where on earth is Hermione?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know, she was right behind us wasn't she?" Harry replied quietly. She was going to be in deep shit if she didn't get there soon. Harry's thoughts were loudly interrupted by a cold voice from the front of the room.

"Mister Potter." Professor Severus Snape said angrily. "To my desk. Now."

Harry glanced at Ron for a split second before getting to his feet and walking up to Snape. "Yes Professor?" Harry asked him.

"Where is that insufferable know-it-all Granger?" Snape snarled, while leering at Harry. "Class started fifteen minutes ago. Where is she?"

Harry gulped silently before answering him. "I…don't know sir." He said, flinching as Snape glared at him. "She was running late this morning, but she should have been here by now."

Professor Snape stared, unblinkingly at Harry. "To your seat Potter!" he snapped. Harry turned and made his way through the rows of desks, to his seat at the back of the room. Sitting down, he immediately turned to Ron, and in hushed whispers, relayed the whole conversation to him.

The professor stalked into his office, with a simple, yet effective command. "Stay seated, do your work, no talking." Striding to the fire place, he took a pinch of Floo powder, and tossed it into the flames. "Albus Dumbledore's office." He said in his commanding tone.

The flames immediately turned emerald green and shot up high. "Albus." Snape called into the fire. "I must speak with you. It is of the utmost importance."

Professor Snape stood back as the flames shot even higher than before, and watched as the form of the headmaster pulled itself from the ashes. "Severus?" Professor Dumbledore said solemnly. "Miss Granger is missing from your class I presume?"

Snape nodded. "Is it as I fear, Headmaster?" he asked, unsure of what his answer would be.

"I am afraid so, Severus." Albus replied sadly.

Severus Snape strode toward his desk, and collapsed into his chair. He waved his wand, and a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey appeared in mid air. He plucked it out of the air.

"_Accio_." He muttered. Two glasses flew into his outstretched hand. He filled both with a generous amount of the gold liquid. He held one out to Dumbledore, who took the proffered glass.

Professor Dumbledore watched in dismay as his colleague gulped down the entire glass. Filling it for him, he then set the bottle down, and sat himself in a bright pink armchair that he had transfigured from thin air.

_It's happening again…_ Snape said to himself.

* * *

A/N: The incantation: Ex tendo vicis, sic vadum ego eo ut preteritus lest tragity offendo nos totus, is latin for: From the present time, so shall I travel to the past, lest tragity strikes us all.

Also this is my first Harry Potter story. so please review if you like it, and even if you dont. Constructive critisim is welcomed.

Authors note: Wow...I never realized how short this chapter was...hm. Anyway... this chapter has been edited, and I will be editing the other chapters as well.

Kiera


	2. Chapter 2: time opens old wounds part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The rights belong solely to J. K. Rowling

Text

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

Chapter Two: Time opens old wounds: part 2

* * *

Hermione turned around. She gasped once more in shock.

"And what would your name be Miss…"

"…" Hermione stared in fear at the pale face of Lucius Malfoy. She mouthed wordlessly as she stumbled back against the wall, sliding to the ground at his feet.

Malfoy smirked as he watched her cower in front of him. Whoever this girl was, she sure was fun. He took a purposeful step toward her, when a dark shadow fell across Hermione's face.

"Lucius." Her savior said with a slight glare. "Don't you have somewhere to be right now? Like with Professor Slughorn? For instance?"

"Severus." Lucius replied icily. "As should you?"

"I am on an errand to Professor Dumbledore." Replied Severus stonily. "By the way…the Professor said to get back to class, or you will most defiantly get detention... scrubbing cauldrons with your bare hands."

Severus stood, still as a statue, as they watched Lucius Malfoy disappear down the corridor. He then turned swiftly and held out his hand to her. "Here." Severus said quietly. "Let me help."

Hermione stared at his hand for a second, before grasping it with her own. She was quite unprepared for the shock that ran through his hand and into hers. She let go of his hand quickly. She blushed softly, looking away from him. _What was that?_ she asked herself.

"Thank you." Hermione said looking up at him. "Who was that?"

"Lucius Malfoy." Said Severus, with an unusual amount of dislike in his voice. "He's a nasty piece of work."

"I'll say so. Oh! Did you say you had to visit Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes." Severus Snape looked her over. _She has really pretty eyes_. He thought to himself. "I can take you if you like..."

"Thank you. I would like that…I need to speak with the Professor in any case." Hermione waited for him to start walking. When he did she followed at a close pace. Who knew who else she would find here.

They traveled in companionable silence for several minutes before Severus said, "I haven't seen you here before. Are you a transfer? Why weren't you on the train, and sorted yesterday like the others?"

"I don't know." Replied Hermione. "I'm sure that the Headmaster will explain it all." She sighed deeply to herself. _At least…I hope so…_

As they walked, Hermione took the time to observe her future Professor. He was actually not that bad looking. His hair wasn't really greasy…like Harry and Ron had said. It was just extremely shiny; and long. Goddess was it long. It fell to a little below his shoulders. And his nose wasn't that big, in fact, she noted, it rather suited him. His face was pale, but that, along with the jet black hair, made his blue-black eyes stand out. _He has beautiful eyes_, She noted. He was skinny, and at least a half a foot taller than her. If she didn't know any better, she would say that she found Professor Snape…dare she say it? Attractive.

Hermione was shaken from her trance by his seductive voice, gods, how she loved the sound of his voice. She used to look forward so to his lectures for that exact reason.

"We have arrived." Severus said. "We just need to figure out the password."

Hermione glanced at him.

"Now what kind of password would the Headmaster use…" he pondered.

"How about…Cockroach Clusters?" guessed Hermione.

"Don't be silly." Severus snapped. "Why would he use such a-"

Severus was cut off by the sound of moving stone. His eyes snapped up to the statue at the opening to the moving staircase, then back to Hermione. His eyes were wide. "How did you-"

"Come on." Hermione smiled, holding out her hand to help him onto the step. He held out his and grasped hers. Hermione felt again, the shock, or was it a spark?, between their clasped hands. Severus stepped up and the gargoyle leapt back to its proper place at the opening of the passage.

"What did you say your name is again?" Severus asked, having not yet released her hand.

"I didn't." she smiled, noticing this. "But, my name is Hermione."

"Her-mi-one…" Severus said, as if to test it out, before smiling at her. "It suits you."

Hermione once again blushed at his compliment. "Thank you…" she said. "As does yours."

When Severus looked confused, she hastily added. "That other boy, Malfro, mentioned it."

Severus laughed at her mispronunciation of Lucius' name. "That's Malfoy…" he corrected. "I'm surprised that you didn't remember it." He said rather sulkily. "Most all the girls swoon when he walks into a room, and none forget his name."

Hermione looked at Severus. His eyes were filled with loneliness. "Well he is attractive." She said watching his face as it was instantly swathed in mixed feelings of hurt, jealousy and hatred. "But…" she said, "He's not my type."

Severus couldn't help his next question. "What is your type?" he watched her as she pondered his question. After a long silence, she finally answered him.

"I guess my type is the kind of guy who is quiet, someone I can have an intellectual conversation with. A guy who is sweet, inquisitive, oh and with a passion for nature, books and learning. Someone I can respect, and who respects me, and doesn't think I am an insufferable-know-it-all-ugly-bucktoothed-bookworm." She finished sadly. The hurt radiating from her voice.

Severus was shocked to say the least, there was someone in this world, that thought she was…ugly? "I don't think you're an…insufferable-know-it-all-ugly-bucktoothed-bookworm…" He said softly to her. Neither of them had noticed that the staircase had stopped moving. And the door was now open. "No… I don't think that at all…"

Hermione's eyes filled with unshed tears. _Not now…but you will…_

Severus looked angry. "Who told you that you were a…that?"

"An old Professor of mine…"

Severus huffed angrily at the thought. "Well he must have been a horrible, lying, greasy old git!"

Hermione giggled at Severus' description of his future self.

"Oh stop your annoying flirting, and either kiss the girl, or go about your business!" yelled a portrait irately.

They both blushed immensely, and let go of each others hand. "The headmaster's office is this way." Said an extremely embarrassed Severus Snape. He strode down the hall, followed by an equally embarrassed Hermione Granger.

They stopped once again, but this time, in front of a large red oak door. There were stars and comets and glittery things floating across the wood of the door. Hermione marveled at how much, these doors would change. After Harry's tantrum in their fifth year, he had blown up Dumbledore's study and office when he wasn't told the reason why Voldemort had gone after Sirius, they had been burnt to a charcoal. Actually, Dumbledore had kept them as a reminder to be straight forward toward Harry in the future. The future. Would she be able to get back? Back to her own time? Would she see her friends again? Her family?

Hermione glanced at Severus. Would she want him to forget her, and hate her again? She had just met the boy Severus, and she realized that if she returned, she would have to deal with the man Severus…no…Professor Snape. She hadn't known this boy for more than an hour, and she felt a very strong connection with him. If she wasn't careful, she would end up…end up what? She couldn't think of a word for it at the moment. But she did know that if she was unable to return, she would seek a friend in Severus.

Severus raised his hand, and loudly knocked on the oak door.

* * *

"Come in my boy." Said a weary voice. "I see you are, once again, in need of my assistance. Please," He waved his hand to the large purple armchair on the opposite side of the desk. "Have a seat."

Snape didn't even glance at the bright chair for a second, before shaking his head curtly. "I would rather stand, if it is all the same to you Albus."

Dumbledore chuckled. "You always did have an aversion to the wonders of the rainbow Severus." He laughed again at the scowl on his dear friend's face.

Snape glowered at Dumbledore, who instantly stopped laughing and put a serious look upon his face, "I assume you want the pensive, Severus?

Snape nodded his head in silent agreement. His head had been spinning with overrun memories as of late. He watched as his employer spun in his chair, and with a wave of his wand, opened a cabinet, and levitated a large oval bowl to the desk. He set it in front of Snape. He then stood. "When you are ready Severus."

Snape nodded. And drew his wand to his temple, and focusing on a single memory, he used his wand to draw it from his mind, and watched it float down and land in the silvery substance. The surface shimmered, as it accepted the foreign memory. It immediately focused and without a single look at Dumbledore, Snape leaned into the memory…

* * *

The door opened of its own accord. Hermione heard the familiar voice of her Headmaster. She ran into the room, only to stop, and stare in amazement. Dumbledore was there alright. But so were two other boys. They looked back at her. One had long black hair, down past his shoulder blades. He was very handsome. But the one that caught her attention was the taller boy standing next to him. He also had black hair. But his was more familiar. It was instead of long, extremely short, and very messy, as if he had just gotten off of a broom. His eyes were brown, but she would know that face anywhere. "Harry…" she murmured, before the room began to spin, and she fell towards the floor.

Hermione awoke to a light splashing of water on her face. She opened her eyes, and noted that she was lying on a taxi yellow couch. And she felt the now familiar tingle in her palm. Hermione turned her head and saw Severus' worried face peering down at her. She shot straight up. "What happened?" she asked him.

"You were talking to yourself, said the name Harry, I believe." Said Severus, sounding slightly jealous. "You then promptly fell to the floor."

"Now, now, Severus my boy. If you are going to tell the story you mustn't forget all the good parts." Dumbledore smiled before turning to Hermione. "As you fell to the ground he leapt forward with great valor. Caught you before you were a foot from hitting the ground, he did."

Hermione looked at Severus in amazement. "You…caught me…in midair?" she asked, astounded.

"It was wicked." Piped the Headmaster, happy to be in the conversation once again.

Hermione sat up all the way and moved over so as to make room for Severus. He stared blankly at her.

"Have a seat my dear boy." Said Dumbledore gesturing at the sickly yellow couch.

Severus didn't spare the couch a second glance. He shook his head curtly. "I would rather stand, if it is all the same to you Headmaster."

Dumbledore chuckled slightly. "You have a strange aversion to color don't you Severus?" he asked rhetorically.

Hermione giggled, but shut up at the look on Severus' face. Severus handed Dumbledore the message from Professor Slughorn. Which he read slowly, his half moon reading glasses perched on the tip of his long crooked nose.

When he was done with the letter. He summoned a quill and some ink, and began to write his reply, which he handed to Severus. "Take this to Professor Slughorn, and then, I think, you can break for lunch." He said smiling.

Severus stood to leave, "I will wait for you." He said to Hermione with a smile. He turned on his heel and left the room, his robes billowing behind him.

"I wonder how he makes them do that?" questioned Hermione with a laugh.

"I have found that our young Severus is quite full of surprises." Answered Professor Dumbledore. "Now…about your problem…"

Hermione gasped. "How did you know?"

Dumbledore smiled, "One cannot be headmaster, if he is blind to his student's comings and goings." He said slyly.

Outside the door, was a very confused Severus Snape. "What does he mean by that?" he asked himself.

"Yes…well…" said Hermione uncomfortably. "I was on my way to my potions class, I was running late, for the first time I might add, and it was entirely Harry's and Ron's fault, I had to help them study, and finish their homework else they would have failed…"

"Yes. Yes." Said Dumbledore, politely interrupting her rambling. "And you were late?"

"Yes." Said Hermione, guiltily. "I was running…and I got turned around. This darned castle is so big, and always changing, you can never remember where you are at if you don't pay very close attention. But I wound up in a corridor with no torches or candles any where." She paused for breath, while the headmaster nodded his head. "And I used the 'Lumos' spell and I was trying to find my way out, when I noticed a small bit of words etched in the wall, and I wasn't thinking, and I read them aloud." She finished ashamed. "I seem to have …uh…for lack of a better word…traveled back in time. Uh…twenty years in fact." She watched Dumbledore with hope in her eyes.

"I need to get back Professor…the N.E.W.T.s…" she said but faltered at Dumbledore's snort of laughter.

"My dear." He said choking back laughter, "Do you even know what those words meant?"

Hermione was shocked. _How does he know what the words mean...I haven't yet said what I read..._ She had no idea. "Uh…no…sir. I don't know what they mean."

"They mean," He started seriously, "From the present time, so shall I travel to the past, lest tragedy strikes us all." He laughed once more.

Hermione almost choked on her words. "Sir…if that's what those words mean, then why are you laughing?"

"Because," He said through laughter induced tears. "All you were worried about was your N.E.W.T.s"

* * *

Snape had seen enough. He pulled himself from inside his own memories, and thanked the headmaster profusely. "I think I need to retire, if you don't mind taking over my classes, Albus?"

"Of course Severus." Said Dumbledore, happy to be of help. Just leave everything to me. Oh and I promise, I won't blow up your classroom this time." He smiled widely, as he bounded from the room.

Snape bowed his head in his hands. "What have I done to deserve this?" he asked himself, massaging his temples with his thumbs.

He strode to the fireplace and flooed to his private quarters. He then took a headache potion, and lay on his bed. Closing his eyes, he lay there for a few seconds, before laughing himself to sleep.

Dumbledore entered the potions classroom and turned to the class. "Good afternoon." He began. "Professor Snape is feeling a bit below the weather, and so I am in charge of today's lessons." He beamed at the room of ecstatic first years. He let them chatter to each other for a bit, before speaking again. "Now, what are you all working on this week?" he asked.

A particularly small first year Hufflepuff raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Charleston?" he asked.

"We are working of the Headache potion." She supplied.

The headmaster made a face. "Well that is no fun. No fun at all." He said sulkily, before his eyes lit up. He waved his wand at the board. And the directions on it were erased, and replaced with another set.

Dumbledore looked extreamly pleased with himself as he pulled out a bag of candy. Plucking out a lemon drop, he called on a rather large Ravenclaw student who had his hand raised. "Sir…we are going to brew…gummy worms?"

* * *

Authors Note: This chapter has been edited.


	3. Chapter 3: Letters and Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The rights belong solely to J. K. Rowling.

Authors Note:

Text

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

==== Time Change

_Scene Change

….is for the letter outline.

* * *

Chapter 3. Realization, Letters and Shopping?

* * *

**Recap:**

"Sir…we're going to be brewing…gummy worms?"

Dumbledore smiled insanely. "Well I thought, I am almost out of candy, and I need another store. So why not brew them in potions class."

He looked around the stunned classroom. "Well. Get to work please." Instructed, Dumbledore waving his hand. A pile of ingredients appeared on the front desk. "You may work in pairs." He allowed.

One half of the room stood and gathered the ingredients. While the other half chatted amongst themselves.

* * *

In the Gryffindor common room, around the fire, was Harry, Ron and Ginny. "Where could she have gone?" asked Ginny. "Dumbledore must be wrong. There is no way she is in the past. She would need a time-turner, wouldn't she?"

"Well it is Hermione." Said Ron, "Knowing her the way we do, are we even surprised?"

The trio laughed quietly. "I'm sure she is ok Ron." Said Harry, comfortingly.

"That's easy for you to say!" Snapped Ron, angrily.

"Look Ron. It's easy to see that you care about Hermione…we all do…but you gotta-"

"I can't calm down Harry! And I do NOT like Hermione." He stormed out the common room.

Harry and Ginny stared after him. "He so does." Said Ginny, laughing.

* * *

Hermione had a tough time explaining to Severus, who had overheard her and Dumbledore's conversation, what had happened. She didn't tell him anyone from her time. Just Harry and Ron, but she didn't say their last names. Just in case he knew them. Which he did. The best part was that he didn't hate her, and wasn't rude to her in anyway. He did want to know, however, who the teacher was that had called her names. He seemed to be a git, and Severus wanted to get him before he got Hermione.

"It's fine." She said softly to him, her hand on his shoulder. "I've forgiven him. Why can't you?"

"Because he hurt you…and no one stood up for you."

"Harry and Ron did." Hermione said to him, "They got him back too…" she laughed. "I remember, they used to go to his classroom in the middle of the night. And they would cover his and all the Slytherins' desks in slime and they could never get it off for weeks." She laughed, and Severus was mesmerized by it. "And the next day when Professor Snape-" she stopped abruptly, slapping her hands over her mouth. Looking horrified.

Severus stared at Hermione with his mouth open, his face more pale than it usually was. "It was me? I'm the one who calls you…"

"I didn't want to tell you Severus…" said Hermione. "I forgave you."

"But I…" he sputtered.

"You have done nothing." She said sternly. "It is in the future…Severus. This is now…you have done nothing I didn't want you to. Ok?" she started to walk past him. "Professor Dumbledore said for you to show me to my room for the night."

Severus was silent for a second, before he spoke. "Okay." He said. "It's just this way."

Severus started off at a brisk pace. Hermione had to jog to keep up with his long strides. They had to stop to wait for several ghosts to pass, and for the moving staircases. He led her up three flights of stairs, before turning down a long corridor. They stopped in front of a portrait of Merlin. Severus, at first, didn't look at Hermione when he spoke. "The password's what ever you want it to be…" he turned sharply, and stood very close to Hermione.

Hermione's heart was pounding a million miles per second. "I'm sorry Hermione." Severus whispered to her. "I know it hasn't happened yet, but I am sorry. And just for the record…" he gulped silently, trying to work up the courage to say what he wanted. "I don't think any of that stuff…as a matter of fact, you might just be the most beautiful girl, I have ever laid eyes on…"

Severus stared deeply into Hermione's eyes. He leaned in closer. His lips were mere inches from hers. He paused to see whether or not she would reject him. She didn't move. He slowly closed the gap. But seconds before they met, a loud crash from down the hall jerked them back to reality. They pulled apart, both blushing profusely. Severus once more gathered his courage, and leaned in and gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek. He then turned and hurried down the stairs, at a fast run.

Hermione leaned back against the cool stone wall. He had kissed her. Professor Snape, no...Severus had kissed her. And she quite found that she wanted him to do it again. "Merlin what am I getting myself into?" she asked the air. And jumped, when the portrait responded to her.

"My dear. If you like the lad, then by all means fight for him."

"Thanks." She said still red.

"Of course my dear." The portrait said kindly to her. "Now what shall this password be?"

"…time traveler…." She decided on.

"Nice one." Merlin said with a friendly smile, as he swung open for Hermione to enter.

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to drag on forever for Harry and the concerned Weasleys. Getting up in the morning was a chore, as each of them had been woken up by Hermione, for the past six years, and they had become used to it. Classes sucked royally. Without Hermione they actually had to study, and had been failing most of their assignments.

They couldn't figure out where she had disappeared to. No one was telling them anything, even though they knew what was going on. It was infuriating. Once, while in detention, Professor Snape had gotten this pained look on his face. Like something had happened to someone close to him, but that couldn't be true. Snape had no one close to him. When Harry had asked upon it, he had been kicked out of the detention with a threat to his ability to sit, if he spoke a word of it to anyone.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore," spoke Hermione softly knocking on his door, before it slowly slid open.

"Yes?" he answered her.

"It has been three and a half months. Surely you have come up with a way to send me home?"

"One would think." Stated Dumbledore wisely. "But sadly, we have only found a way to send a message to the future."

Hermione stared in wonder. "You can do that?" she asked. "I can send a letter to my friends?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Yes. I am going to send it to the present headmaster-" he said thoughtfully.

"That's you." Hermione stated happily.

"OH!" said Dumbledore surprised. "Well then that makes it easier. For I know, I will believe myself." He pulled out a piece of parchment. He began to write. "I will send for you when I send this. You might want to write a separate letter to your friends. Letting them know all the details…just not too much." He said smiling knowingly at Hermione and Severus, who had been lurking in the shadows, waiting for Hermione to be done here.

"Y-yes. I think I will leave SOME things out." Hermione blushed brightly. She turned after saying goodbye to the professor. Severus walked at her side in silence.

"You seemed depressed." His voice sounded sad. "That you couldn't go back."

Hermione started. "Severus…I just miss home is all." She reached over and took his hand. "I have been thinking…that since it seems that I am unable to return to my time…if I can stay…I would like it very much…if I could stay with you…" she finished this all in one breath and very fast.

Severus stared in shock and confusion. "Repeat yourself." He laughed. "Slower this time please."

Hermione blushed a bright red. "I want to stay by your side…if you'll let me?" she watched his emotions play over a pink face.

Severus seemed to be struggling to speak. "I would like that." He stepped closer to Hermione. "I would like that very much." He ran his hands up her arms, and buried them in her bushy hair. He tilted her face up toward his. "Very much…" he whispered as he brought his lips to hers. Caressing them in a loving manner, he held them there for a few, excruciatingly long seconds.

He pulled back to look into her chocolate eyes, as she did to him. Severus smiled, and as he pulled away he grasped her hand into his. He walked Hermione to her next class.

* * *

"Who does she think she is?" stated Sirius Black angrily. "Going out with that grease ball, vermin?"

"Now, now Sirius." Said Lily, consolingly. "Maybe she likes him…"

"Don't see who could." Said James, just as bitterly. "She is a Gryffindor; she should date her own kind. Not the enemy."

Lily gave James a slight rap on the back of the head. "James!" she said angrily. "How rude! Severus has done nothing to you that you haven't done to him! And you ALWAYS start it!" she huffed. "I don't want to hear another word of it!" Lily stood and walked over to where Hermione and Severus were sitting under a tree.

Stopping abruptly in front of the couple, smiling as she watched Severus feed Hermione a grape. "Do you two mind if I join you? The boys are being such pigs; I couldn't stand it any longer."

Severus looked at Hermione with a questioning look in his eyes. When Hermione nodded he said. "Not at all. Please sit."

Lily smiled at them and did as he bid. "Thank you." she said happily. "I don't know if I could stand them another minute."

"If you don't like the way that they act, then why hang around them in the first place?" asked Severus, glaring at the two boys who were watching them with anger in their faces.

"Oh I have reasons." Said Lily, with a slight blush on her face. She stared at James out of the corner of her eyes.

Hermione smiled knowingly at Lily, while Severus stared confused.

"So…Lily?" Hermione asked, "Do you want to go over our homework together?"

"Sure." Lily smiled. She pulled out her several rolls of parchment and laid it on the grass in front of them. "Arithmancy, or Potions?"

They finally decided on Potions, as Severus was not taking Arithmancy. They worked up to the bell, and then when it had rung, stood together and walked up to the school. Lily glancing behind them at the boys, while Hermione held Severus' hand.

Lily began spending most of her time with Hermione and Severus. They walked to class together, ate lunch under the tree, and hung out in the library; and much to James' and Sirius' displeasure, Remus soon joined the trio.

* * *

Hermione finally finished her letter to Harry, Ron and Ginny. She was in the headmaster's office, while he finished his letter. It was several yards long. He had spent most of the week writing to himself…also including the spell to which his future self could write back, finding it amusing to talk to himself. "I just want to know about what it is like being a headmaster." He said when she asked him why.

"Uh…but…Headmaster…?" Hermione began. "You are a headmaster now…"

"You are right, of course, my dear girl, but I want to know what it is like to talk to myself and gain my twenty years of wisdom earlier than I would. Besides, it is fun. Gives me something to do besides make new rules." He grinned cheekily at Hermione, who was staring, dumbstruck.

She snapped herself out of it, and handed her letter to the Headmaster. "Here. I finished my letter to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Please put it with yours so they get it."

"Of course, Miss Granger. I will do as you ask."

"Thank you sir." Said Hermione, gratefully. "I appreciate it. Really I do."

"I know my dear." Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. "I will send it right away."

He stood and with a wave of his wand, both were sealed, and with another flick of his wrist, they vanished.

Hermione stared for a second at the empty space where the parchment had been just moments before. She spoke. "Professor? Could I maybe have the incantation, so I can send them letters without having to bother you for it?"

Headmaster Dumbledore studied Hermione for a few seconds before answering her. "I don't see why not, although," he said sternly, "You are not to send more than letters. No objects, the spell is not made for them."

"Yes Headmaster." Said Hermione, obediently. "I promise."

"Very well." He took a slight breath. "The incantation is as follows, 'Tabellae ut posterus recieve ex preteritus." He said softly.

Hermione nodded, having memorized it already. "You will send for me when they write back?" she asked.

"Yes of course." He replied. "Now off with you, you have Herbology about now, correct?" He waved his wand a third time, and a pink slip appeared. Give this to Professor Sprout."

"Thank you sir." Said Hermione as she left the room.

* * *

The candle light flickered a moment before going out completely. A startled Professor Dumbledore waved his hand and the lights flickered on again. There, on the desk. Where empty space had been several seconds before, was a large, and slightly larger scroll of parchment. On the largest, was the name, 'To: ME.' Dumbledore chuckled as he recognized his own script. And on the other, was what he recognized as his star student's handwriting. It was addressed to Harry Potter, and Ron and Ginny Weasley.

He smiled. So…his past self had figured out the _Transporto_ spell.

He raised his wand arm and several moments later the fireplace flamed green. Harry, Ron and Ginny stepped over the hearth. The youngest of the three seemed somewhat disgruntled.

"Professor." She grumped, "It is one in the morning. Surely what ever it was could have waited until the morning."

Ginny glared at Harry, as he elbowed her in the ribs for her rudeness.

Dumbledore just smiled. "But, Miss Weasley, as you have already pointed out, it is already morning, one o'clock as you said." He chuckled at her stunned acceptance.

"This just arrived. I assume you three would like it as soon as possible." He handed them the parchment.

"Hermione!" screamed Ginny, knocking the two boys off their feet to get to the parchment first. She opened it and read aloud.

…

Dear Harry, Ron and Ginny,

Hi there. I bet you are all surprised to get a letter from me, seeing as how it has been almost four months since I disappeared. I am sorry. You must be so worried. I am fine, you will not believe where I am! I am, get this, TWENTY YEARS in the past! I know right? I couldn't believe it at first either. I am at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore, he is still up to his old tricks and fun, he found this spell to let me send you all letters.

I am still in Gryffindor, so no worries there. Laughs. Harry, you won't believe this! I met your mother! She is really nice! I haven't told her about you…well I have, but she doesn't know that you are her son. Your father, on the other hand…is just a bit annoying, but not as much as Sirius is. Ha Ha! He just doesn't like the fact that Lily, Remus, and myself are friends with Severus. James even went as far as to tell Lily that she could not hang out with Severus and I.

It was amazing, Harry! You should have seen your mother! She hexed his nose off. Ha! He had to go to Madam Pomfrey to see about getting it reattached! He has pretty much left us alone after that. You definitely get your casting talent from her. Well I can't write anymore right now, because Severus, Lily and I are going to the hogshead for a butterbeer. I will write you later in the week.

All my love,

Hermione.

…

Ginny finished reading the letter with a laugh. "Harry." She finally choked out. "I love your mum."

Harry had taken the letter from Ginny, and was rereading it. He glanced at the Headmaster. "Professor, "he asked. "Why did Hermione say that it has been four months? It has only been a week."

"The flow of time must be different Harry." Said Professor Dumbledore. "Hermione may very well have been there for four months."

Ron looked furious. "She is hanging out with Snape?" he said in disgust.

"Professor Snape, Ron." Corrected Ginny before the headmaster could speak.

"Whatever." Snarled Ron, "Why would she hang out with him! After all the crap he put us through!"

"You mean all the crap he put YOU through. He was nice to me and Hermione…well nicer than you two anyway." Said Ginny. "I am sure he was nicer when he was our age. Trust Hermione. Okay?"

They grumbled a bit more, after the Headmaster sent them on their way back to bed, after promising to send a letter to Hermione if they wrote her one.

Dumbledore read his letter. It was full of randomness. And also another teaching idea he, himself had long forgotten. He chuckled. _I'll have to use this one next time._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Snape tossed and turned, before waking up in a cold sweat. "Not again." He moaned to himself, before getting up and taking a cold shower. When he was done, he walked to the fireplace, and sunk into the armchair and summoned a Firewhiskey. He looked at the glass, before sending it back to the kitchens. He then upended the bottle of liquor into his waiting mouth. He closed his eyes in mental pain, and remembered.

* * *

It was Christmas. Severus Snape stared at the wall of books, in Flourish and Blotts, trying to decide what to get Hermione and Lily for Christmas. After a while, he decided on a book, Ghouls and Ghosts, how to tell the difference between them, for Lily.

But Hermione, she was different. He was sure she had already read all the books in the place. And besides, he wanted to get her something special. Something that was worthy of her owning. He spotted a limited edition copy of Hogwarts, a History. Sure she had already read it, and probably owned a copy. But this was a limited edition. With real dragonskin covers, and gold on the pages. And he could even get it inscribed. He decided to get it. He picked up both books and went to the checkout. He paid the man the 20 galleons, and 8 sickles; And when the books were gift-wrapped, left the shop.

On his way back to Hogwarts, he passed an Ice Cream Shoppe, a Potions Emporium, a jewelry store, and he stopped in the hogshead, for a drink to warm him for the long walk up to the school.

* * *

Lily had already done her shopping. She had gotten Hermione, a set of charmed combs for her unruly hair, and some special conditioner. It worked wonders on her own hair, which was much like Hermione's, in the frizz area.

She had gotten a set of scales, silver, for Severus, whose old ones were broken, fixed with spell-o-tape. And a new pair of dragonhide gloves.

For James, she bought a broomstick servicing kit, and a new keeper's glove.

For Remus, a new book on werewolves and werecats. He should find it rather interesting. She had thought to herself.

For Sirius, she bought a tape recorder, enchanted to record the teachers' lectures, because he tended to fall asleep in class.

* * *

Hermione however was at a loss. She had already gotten Lily a new set of dress robes, emerald green, to match her eyes, and some flattering makeup.

She bought the boys Zonko's joke products.

But…what to get Severus? They had been together for several months, 4 months since they had started seeing each other. She stood in the middle of the streets of Hogsmead. She walked into the owl shop. She looked around. She had noticed, after a few weeks of knowing him, that Severus did not have an owl. So this would make the perfect gift for him. She selected a black raven, whose name, she learned, was Lenore. After the lost lady in the poem by Edgar Allen Poe, who it turned out, was half wizard, and half muggle. Something she had never knew.

When she had paid for Lenore, she headed back toward the school. But before she was completely out of hogsmead, something else caught her eye. She stood still for a second, before going into the store.

* * *

A/N: My apologies to my readers, for updating so late. I have been under a lot of stress this past month. I had to get back on practicing for my drivers test, and when I did that, I had to get my license, and I have also been trying to shuffle work, my boyfriend, and friends, and I think I may be pregnant…is not sure if this is a worry, or a happy thing…along with this story…so please don't be mad at me?

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to work on it as much as I could. And as always, please read and reviews are most welcome.

Authors note: This chapter has been edited. It is not an update.

~Kiera


	4. Chapter 4: The Ultimate Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

Text

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

Warning: This chapter contains material of an adult nature. Do not read if you are under the age of eighteen.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Ultimate Gift

* * *

Hermione gave the boys their gifts as soon as she awoke, to stop them from pestering her all day for them. They were delighted with the jokes and sweets. As soon as the paper was off and thrown across the room, they had given her and Lily their gifts, and run out of the common room and down to the main hall to try to prank Filch. Hermione turned to Lily, and presented her with her new robes, which she happily accepted with a hug. Hermione got her hair stuff and then they went down to breakfast.

As she was leaving the great hall, Hermione gasped at the pink and neon blue haired students. She asked one upset second year, who had caused it. And at their forlorn looks she knew that it had been Sirius, James and Remus.

Hermione sighed and preformed the counter charm that fixed their hair to the original colors. "I am sorry for all the fuss." She apologized on their behalf. "It is my fault. I gave them the jokes to keep them occupied and out of my hair."

The boy blushed. "It is ok Miss Hermione." He said flustered, before running away.

Hermione chuckled a bit before going off to the usual spot by the lake. Severus had sent her a letter earlier around dawn. He said to meet her there. After performing several countercharms on the poor victims of the three troublesome boys, she finally made it to the hidden spot behind the grove, which was located at the base of the lake, opposite the school.

She glanced around and didn't see Severus anywhere. She sighed and looked again at the letter. 'He said to meet him here after breakfast, before first period…' she thought to herself as she again scanned the trees. _Oh well. I will see him later at lunch_… she turned around to see Severus standing, partially hidden in the shadows.

"Oh! There you are!" she exclaimed happily. "I didn't think you were going to show up. I couldn't find you."

Severus smiled as he stepped forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "There is no way I would miss this." He said grinning. "You look great."

"Thank you. You look very nice yourself." She said smiling at him, as he pulled her down onto the moss. "I have your present here." She pulled it out of her book bag, and handed it to him.

Severus accepted it with a smile. It was beautifully wrapped in shimmering green and silver foil paper, with tiny potions bottles and flasks shooting up tiny spirals of multicolored light. He opened it gently, taking great care not to rip it. His eyes lit up at the sight of genuine dragon-hide gloves.

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, softly murmuring the words, "Thank you Hermione."

Blushing slightly she said, "Your welcome."

"I also got you a raven. It's name is Lenore...I sent her to the Owlry. I hope you like her, she's very pretty." Hermione told him.

"Thanks!" Severus said with a smile. "I've been meaning to get an owl or something, but I've never had the time." He kissed her.

Severus agreed as he dug her present from his bag. "This is gift one of three." He said handing it to her.

"Severus!" she exclaimed. "You didn't have to do all that!"

"Yeah well, this is just for appearances, although I do believe you will quite enjoy it." He said. "But the real gift is the two I am going to give you later."

Hermione smiled softly. "Thank you Severus." At his smile, she then turned her full attention on the large thick parcel on her lap. With as much care as Severus had used, she too made sure not to rip the beautiful gold and red paper. It had miniscule books and candles on it with realistic flickering flames. She admired the thick leather of the books cover, when she turned it over she noticed that it was a limited edition copy of Hogwarts a History. In her time, you could not find one in such good condition. In fact her own copy was very worn, from constant use. And this one even had gold pages." She threw her arms around Severus knocking him to the ground.

"Oh thank you! Thank you Severus!" she said hugging him to her tightly.

His arms snaked around her in an equally tight embrace. "You are very welcome… my Hermione." The last he said so softly she could barely hear him. In fact, she was sure he had meant for her not to hear it, at all.

* * *

They gathered up the paper and their gifts, and walked back up to the castle, hand in hand. Each was in their own little worlds, just happy to be near each other. Once they entered the school, the bell rang, and they parted ways for their respective classes.

Before he let go of her hand, he whispered in her ear, "Meet me in the Room of Requirement before dinner." He said. "Please say you'll be there?"

Hermione kissed his cheek. "I shall be there." She said letting go of his hand. "See you in potions." She waved goodbye as she ascended the stairs to transfiguration.

* * *

Hermione made it in time, but only just. As soon as she had sat down in the front of the room, next to Lily, the bell chimed. Professor McGonagall strode into the room from her office. With a wave of her hand, the instructions were on the board, and she began the lesson. They were to learn how to transfigure large animals into furniture.

Within ten minutes Hermione had successfully transfigured a large dog into a couch. Lily had transfigured her pig into a large plump footstool, five minutes after. The professor gifted them with five points each, and the class was over. They had a free period after first hour, so Hermione and Lily went to the library to catch up on some studying.

The second class of the day was Potions with Professor Slughorn. Hermione and Lily made their way down to the dungeons. They passed a few ghosts, and Peeves, whose nose was a large eggplant, which was again, courtesy of the marauders. Lily fixed his nose with a simple incantation. And each lighting their wands with the Lumos spell, hurried down the dark corridors to the potions classroom, and Hermione took her usual seat next to Severus.

At the beginning of the year, the Professor had decided that inter-house relations were to be upheld in his class, and therefore the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were now seated, one of each at each table.

The directions and ingredients were on the board and one order could be seen, work quietly and quickly. Hermione rose from her seat and went to get the potions ingredients and Severus began to take notes. They were the first pair to finish their potion, and got a perfect score on it per usual.

The rest of the day flew by like nothing, and before either Hermione or Severus knew it, dinner was fast approaching. Hermione had gotten another letter from Severus during lunch, telling her to make sure to dress up for her surprise.

Hermione gave a last wave of her wand, and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was up in an elegant knot with several strands of her shimmering hair hanging down about her shoulders. She was wearing a simple black velvet gown with a green and black velvet cloak. One simple teardrop diamond rested above her breasts on a silver chain. She had done her makeup sparingly, a bit of light green eye shadow, and a touch of lipstick. _There._ She said to herself as she exited the common room for the Room of Requirement. _I sure hope Severus likes this._

* * *

Severus was pacing back and forth in front of the Room of Requirement._ What if she forgets? What if she remembers and just doesn't show up?_ He was very nervous. He had never done this before. He was just about to give up hope, when he saw her approaching in the corner of his eye. He turned to face her. His eyes widened in appreciation.

"You look beautiful…" he said. "Really Hermione, you look absolutely stunning!"

She blushed. "Thank you Severus." She said, as she took in his appearance. He was dressed in black, of course, but if you looked closely, you could see a wire thin stripe of green around the cuffs. "You look very handsome."

Now it was his turn to blush. He walked past the wall three times until a door appeared. Severus offered Hermione his arm and she took it smiling. He opened the door for her and she gasped in delight.

A floating circular table, with a delicate silver cloth draped over it, was in the center of a large candlelit room. Severus waved his wand once and golden dishes materialized on the table. He led her to the intricately carved chair and held it out for her.

Once she had seated herself, Severus lifted the golden lid from her plate. She would be feasting upon tender fish and shrimp in a creamy sauce, with broiled potatoes and fresh vegetables, her favorite.

Severus sat himself and lifted his own. He had the same as Hermione, except his was rather spicy. They talked about school, homework, and just joked, all throughout dinner. When they were done, Severus banished the dirty dishes, and summoned their dessert, which consisted of freshly made brownies, with vanilla ice cream and dark chocolate sauce.

When they had finished with that, Severus led Hermione to the couch on the opposite side of the room. He sat and pulled her down next to him. She snuggled up next to him, and sighed contentedly.

"That was gift number two." He reminded her with a smile.

Hermione raised her eyes to look at him. "What is the last one?" she asked, curious.

Severus swallowed the nervousness that was threatening to overcome him. He knelt in front of her, sliding his hand into the pocket of his cloak. He pulled out a small box of deep green velvet.

"Hermione…" he began. "These four months have been like a dream, a wonderful dream, that I fear is going to disappear and I will wake up." He waited to see that she was listening, before going on. "These months, I have been the happiest I have ever been, and I do not wish it to end. I know it has only been a short time, Hermione, but I cannot hold back my emotions any longer."

He reached out and brushed his fingers over her cheek. Her eyes and his met, and he tried to read her expression. "Hermione Jane Granger, it is undeniable, I have fallen totally and completely in love with you. Every morning I wake with your name on my lips, and when I see you, I can't help but smile. Hermione, I know you are the only girl for me, please," he opened the box to reveal a white gold band with a ruby and emerald jewel in the center. It sparkled in the candlelight.

"Will you…stay with me? This is a promise ring, Hermione. I promise to someday make you as happy as I am with you right now. Will you accept it?" he finished with a hopeful, nerve wracked expression in his eyes.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She nodded once before holding out her hand, "Yes! Yes, of course I will Severus!" She waited as he slid the ring over her finger, and then she leaned in and kissed him passionately.

Severus' arms slid around Hermione's waist, and pulled her flush against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers entwined in his hair. Lips met lips, and their tongues were battling furiously against each other in their mouths.

Severus slid a hand down to brush against her thigh, and her enthusiastic response, gave him more courage. He led her back over to the couch, which they quickly learned, had transfigured itself into a large fluffy bed, during their short absence. Severus lay Hermione down on the bed gently, and moved so he was straddling her. He leaned in for another mind blowing kiss, and the hand on her hip moved slowly upward.

He was fascinated with the little sounds she made when he hit certain spots on her stomach. He gently cupped a breast and squeezed lightly. Hermione gasped in pleasure as his teeth and tongue played with her nipple through the thin fabric. He smiled. _Well if that is her response when she has a shirt on…_ he thought to himself.

He sat her up for a moment, and turned her around. He slid down farther to her waist. Using his teeth only, he undid the zipper that was holding her dress up. He pulled her to her feet, and carefully, and slowly, peeled the dress from her flush body. Severus dropped to his knees as he continued to pull the dress down to her feet, to help her steady herself when she stepped out of it. He sat her down and pulled off her shoes, setting them aside.

He gently spread her legs so he could move between them. He buried his face in the valley between her breasts. Kissing and nipping at them until she gasped out his name. He leaned up and kissed her neck, gently sucking, but not long enough to leave a mark. Severus lowered his head to the front of her bra. It clipped in the front.

_Convenient._ He thought to himself, as his teeth and tongue went to work unclipping it. He could hear Hermione's heartbeat speeding up as he finally got the bra off of her. He kissed and nipped a trail up the valley between her breasts, as one hand cupped and kneaded her left breast, causing her to moan softly. He could feel himself getting harder, he had been rock hard from the moment he started undressing her.

Severus licked around Hermione's erect nipple, before sucking it into his mouth. His tongue played with it for a while, gently nipping at it, causing her to moan louder, and clutch at his head, pulling him closer, and encouraging him to keep going. He lifted her in his arms, and climbed onto the middle of the bed. One hand was at her right breast, while the other was traveling down her stomach, and over her hips. Snaking its way to her inner thigh, he let it rest there. Enjoying the way she squirmed under his touch, and slightly lifted her hips toward him.

Hermione had never felt such pleasure in her life, as only she had touched these secret places. Everywhere that Severus touched, seemed to tingle with anticipation, for what was sure to come. He kissed her again. Her hands were clutching the pillow above her head tightly. His hand began to move up. She throbbed as she felt his hand, just inches from her womanhood. So much pressure down there, she wanted to feel his touch, needed him to touch her there, to give her some release.

"SEVERUS!" she moaned loudly as his fingers brushed over her clit.

Quite pleased with the response he was getting, he decided to pull off her panties, and found them soaked with her juices. He gently flicked his thumb against her nub, watching her buck and writhe under his hands.

The pleasure was escalating. Hermione felt herself moan loudly, almost screaming his name, as she felt a long finger slide inside her, pushing through her folds. He hit one spot deep inside, her that made her crazy with pleasure. He began pumping his finger in and out of her, first slow, and then at her urging, faster. After several pumps he pulled his finger out and replaced it with two. Hermione shrieked and bucked her hips against his hand.

He continued to pump faster and harder, as he leaned up and kissed her. He bit her lip slightly, causing her to gasp and lift her hips in rhythm with his hand. He played with her breasts and nipples for a bit longer before he pulled off his own robes. He stood before her in black silk boxers. Hermione licked her lips, as she watched him slowly lower them over his extremely large, very hard member.

Hermione's eyes widened at the shock of seeing such a large member. "Will it…will it fit?" she asked suddenly unsure.

Severus smiled at the complement she had unknowingly given him. "Yes, love, it will."

"Will…will it hurt?" she asked again.

Severus knelt next to her, gently stroking her arm. "Only at first, it will soon feel better. I will take it slow…or do you not want to do this now?"

"Oh I want to do this." She said quickly, blushing.

Severus smiled then. "Ok." He said, laying her back down and playing with her clit some more to get her wetter. He positioned himself above her entrance, probing it gently with the head, at her nod; he slowly slid himself inside of her, pausing just before her barrier. He waited while she got comfortable with the intrusion. When she was situated he leaned and kissed her passionately as he thrust his hips forward, his large cock effectively breaking through her hymen.

Hermione gasped with pain, and she clung to Severus, who was very still, letting the pain pass. "Y...You can go on now." She told him with a light kiss on his lips. "I am ok now."

Severus nodded and slowly pulled himself almost all of the way out of her, before pushing in just as slowly.

Hermione moaned with every stroke, and was lifting her hips to meet his in perfect rhythm. She began purring with pleasure, when his hands once again found her breasts. She could feel herself getting closer, closer to her climax. She screamed. "OH GOD! SEVERUS!"

Hermione's passionate yell brought Severus to his peak as well.

"HERMIONE!" He cried out as he thrust into her several more times, their bodies glistening with sweat, and still shaking from their orgasms, Hermione raised her back to press closer to him as he thrust into her once more. He came screaming her name.

They lay next to each other, both catching their breath. "Hermione?" asked Severus softly.

"Yes?" she replied, half asleep.

"Thank you for letting me be your first." He said kissing her gently. "And for what it is worth. You were my first too."

Hermione smiled into his chest, murmuring, "I love you, Severus."

"And I love you, my Hermione." Severus said, before they both fell into a very deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the wait. Trying to juggle work and my boyfriend is rather hard to do. Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I will try my hardest to update again soon. Thanks for being so patient.

Authors Note: This chapter has been edited.

~Kiera


	5. Chapter 5: Whiskey Lullaby

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Single line is scene change

Single line x Single line is time change

…. Is for letter outline

* * *

Chapter 5: Whiskey Lullaby

* * *

She awoke, to the sound of birds, chirping outside the window of the Room of Requirement. When Hermione opened her eyes, she saw Severus lying next to her, his eyes closed.

Hermione smiled at his sleeping form, so happy she found him. She snuggled up to him, laying her head on his shoulder and draping her arm across his chest and stomach. She kissed his cheek. "Severus…" How could the gods have been so kind to her? A faint brushing at her cheek aroused her from her thoughts. She looked down at Severus, smiling brightly at him.

"Morning." She smiled down at him.

"Good morning to you as well, my Hermione." Severus beamed when she smiled and blushed at the name he used for her…his Hermione. He kissed her softly, before rolling over and climbing off the bed. He searched for his clothes. When he found them, he remembered that they were from the dinner…he transfigured his into his normal school robes, then did the same with Hermione's clothes. He handed them to her, and watched appreciatively as she dressed herself. God she was beautiful.

Hermione's thoughts were along the same lines as she had watched Severus search for their clothes. She eyed his toned body, pale, but against his hair, the contrast was stunning. He was really very handsome. And his hair wasn't really greasy. It was very shiny due to the potions he used for his hair.

When they were both decent, they left the ROR and went down to breakfast, hand in hand, both relishing the tingle in their hands, their connection. As they entered the great hall, they stared in shock, hardly anyone was there. They had ALL left for the break, which was a day late in coming, due to the fact that the Marauders had pranked the teachers, destroying all of the exams, and therefore causing every one to stay an extra day to take them. And on Christmas no less. They walked down to the table and seated themselves next to the headmaster.

"Hello, and good morning headmaster." Said Hermione as she helped herself to some porridge and toast. "How was your Christmas?"

"Delightful, Miss Granger, thank you." Dumbledore beamed. "I liked the spelled parchment very much."

Hermione smiled happily, glad he liked his gift. She had found it in a specialty shop, a month ago, and had thought of him, since he liked to write a lot.

"Oh, and by the way, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore with a wink. "Come by my office later, I have something for you too. I rather thing you will enjoy it."

"Yes sir." Said hermione, wondering what it could be.

She turned to Severus, and they began talking about the exams they had both taken, and discussing whether or not they had failed any and why they thought so. Once breakfast was over, Hermione and Severus left the room and went for a walk outside.

* * *

x

* * *

"Mr. Potter," said the stern voice of Professor McGonagall. "Why is your guinea pig walking on needles, instead of legs?"

Harry glanced down at his pincushion, to see that it had indeed; turned into the guinea pig he had been aiming for. But with one flaw. "I…don't know Professor." He admitted. "I said the spell, but I think it went wrong."

"What was the incantation you used, Mr. Potter?" asked the Professor.

"Um, I said _Volutabrum_…" said Harry quietly.

"Well there lies the problem, Mr. Potter. You should have said _Pins ut volutabrum." _ McGonagall said. "Since this is the tenth time you have failed to follow directions, five points from Gryffindor."

"That's Bullocks!" Harry exclaimed upset with the loss of points.

"Make that ten points, for your cheek." She snapped.

"But-" interrupted Harry.

"Mr. Potter. That is enough. One more interruption and you will be assigned detention."

"But it isn't my fault Professor! Hermione usually helps me study and-"

"That's it. Mr. Potter, come into my office immediately." McGonagall said standing.

"Yes Professor." Replied Harry, downtrodden. He stood and followed her out of the room.

Once they were seated in their respective places in Professor McGonagall's office. "Professor. I know what you are going to say. That my grades have been dropping. But it isn't my fault! I-"

"Mister Potter. I am tired of your excuses. Hermione is not to blame for your blatant lack of attention. Your attitude is less than desirable and I do not want it in my classroom. You are assigned to detention with Professor Snape for the next week. I am sure he will be able to straighten you out." She wrote on some paper, and handed it to him. "Go to Professor Snape and give him this. Then I want you to go to see Professor Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall handed Harry the parchment and sent him on his way.

Harry grumbled all the way to the dungeons. He knocked on Professor Snape's door.

"Enter."

Walking in, Harry made his way through the tables and stood in front of his desk. "Professor McGonagall said to give you this." Harry said, as he handed the note to the Professor.

Snape read the note several times before looking up. "So." He snarled. "The famous Harry Potter has detention. Again I might add." His lip quirked as he mocked him. "Be in my office at ten o'clock tonight." He said. "And Mister Potter…"

Harry turned back to face him. "Don't be late."

"Yes Professor." He said obediently, before exiting the room.

Harry made his way through the corridors. Several minutes passed before he made it to Professor Dumbledore's gargoyle. "Lemon Drops." He said.

The stone statue came to life instantly, and grinned as he stepped to the side. "Ahh" he said in a stony voice. "In trouble are we…"

As Harry stepped onto the moving spiral staircase, he grumbled, "None of your business."

"Well then." The gargoyle said, offended.

"Just take me to the Professor please." Harry pleaded.

"Fine, fine."

Harry ignored the snide comments from the gargoyle and when the stairs stopped, he stepped off of them without a backwards glance, and made his way to the door.

Knocking on it, Harry heard shuffling, and then Dumbledore called out for him to please enter. Doing so, Harry opened the door, and smirked at the Headmaster sheepishly. "Hello, Professor."

"Harry my boy!" he called happily. "I was wondering when you would show up. Professor McGonagall is quite upset with you." He finished with a stern face.

"But Headmaster, I-"

"No need to explain. Why I myself had a troublesome streak when I was in school. I understand completely."

"You do?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Of course my boy, of course." Dumbledore chuckled, "Why in my fifth year, I set fire to my four poster curtains. A mistake naturally." He grinned widely.

Harry laughed. Of course it was a 'mistake.' Dumbledore wouldn't do that on purpose. "Yes. You told me a few years ago."

"Oh?" the Headmaster thought for a second. "Why yes. I remember now."

Harry laughed slightly. "You wanted to see me Headmaster?" he asked.

"Yes. Harry my lad, in seven short months, and I believe we will be able to retrieve our dear Hermione."

"SEVEN MONTHS!" Harry exclaimed. "But Professor! Where she is, it will be at least two years! Isn't there something we can do before hand? Before long, Hermione will have grown up! She will be different!"

Dumbledore began to think. He knew that this would be his reaction, but there was not much he could do. He researched the mysterious wall. He had known about it for a long time now. He had even tried it out once, or twice…ok hundreds of times, when he had found it in his seventh year at Hogwarts. He had been researching it ever since. Several other students had found it, said the spell, and none, had disappeared. This could only mean, it was meant for Miss Granger.

After Hermione's disappearance, he had realized exactly what had happened, even before his past self had sent the two letters. He recalled what his, rather long letter had said.

…...

Dear Myself,

It is me, you in the past. Several things have come to my attention as of late, a disturbing rash, in a place you, being me, would have gotten around twenty years ago; I have obtained a fine invisibility cloak, confiscated from one James Potter, a week or so ago, and more recently, a Miss Hermione Granger. She says she is a seventh year at Hogwarts, and that she is from the future.

Now, she told me that she had read some words, etched into a wall. The words were: Ex tendo vicis, sic vadum ego eo ut preteritus lest tragity offendo nos totus. Which we both know to mean: From the present time, so shall I travel to the past, lest tragity strikes us all.

As you are aware, we have been studying this wall for years, and I am under the conclusion that Hermione is meant to be in this time…for what reason. I do not know. However I do know that whilst she is here, she will be welcomed, as an exchange student of sorts. No one, except for Young, Severus Snape. He found her, and therefore knows that she is not from another school. In fact, she has told him pretty much everything she could think of about her time.

Also I think you may be interested to know, that Miss Granger is now dating Mr. Snape. I am also aware that he has grown to be a professor at the school. This may be a bit problematic, although whatever happens will happen.

Oh! And I also have an interesting teaching technique; you may or may not have forgotten. Put on a stern demeanor. Scare them into listening to you. Wear all black and scowl a lot. It really works. I told this to Mister Snape some time ago when he had an interest in teaching…and he has quite taken it to heart.

Anyway. I am rambling. I will enclose a letter from Miss Granger to her friends, and I would be very grateful if you gave it to them for her.

Thank You,

Respectfully mine, ahem yours,

Headmaster Dumbledore.

…...

"Sir?"

The Headmaster's thoughts were interrupted by Harry's voice. "Ah speaking of letters." He exclaimed happily.

"Uh…Sir…you didn't mention letters…" said Harry softly, confused.

"No matter," he said. "I am done with the return letter to my past self; have you three finished with yours?"

"OH MY GOD! THE LETTER!" Harry exclaimed. "I had completely forgotten! Professor, could we have a bit more time please!" Harry pleaded to Dumbledore with his eyes.

"Yes of course, dear lad." Can you have it done by, say, seven O'clock tonight, perhaps?"

"Yes Professor! I will get Ron and Ginny, and get on it right away!" he said.

"Good. Good. Now then, off with you." The Headmaster dismissed.

"Thank you Sir!" called Harry over his shoulder, as he sprinted out of the room.

In the common room, Ginny was trying to catch up on her missing work, that Professor Flitwick had so graciously given her extra time to do. She was currently ignoring Ron, who was complaining about how long Harry had been gone, as he, as Ginny had heard a hundred times, wanted to challenge him to wizards chess.

The portrait hole slammed open and Harry ran into the room, dodged around Dean and Lavender, who were presently attached at the mouth and promptly tripped over the low table and fell, with his face in Ginny's lap. "Harry!" she said laughing. "I can't right now, I'm busy."

"HEY NOW!" Ron said angrily. "Get off of Ginny!"

Harry got to his knees, "The letter to Hermione! The headmaster wants to send his, he needs ours done!"

"Ok." Ginny said smiling, "We can work on it right now."

Ginny pulled a piece of parchment out of her bag, and laid it onto the table.

"Ok…"

* * *

"So. You have the letter I presume?" Asked the Headmaster.

"Yes." Harry answered. He handed the Headmaster the letter, and stepped back to stand next to Ginny and Ron. He grasped Ginny's hand. They waited.

"Good. Good." Professor Dumbledore said binding his and their letters together. With a wave of his wand, he muttered the incantation. "Tabellae ut posterus recieve ex preteritus." The candle light flickered, and the letters were gone.

"Was that it?" asked Ginny.

"Yes. It has been sent to the past, Hermione should be receiving it soon." Dumbledore smiled. "I am sure she will send a return letter." He turned to Harry. "Oh and Harry…I do believe you are late for your detention. Please, do not keep Professor Snape waiting." He handed Harry an excuse note, so he would not be in any more trouble. "Off you go then." He shooed Harry from the room.

Harry ran down the twisted corridors, and all the way down to the dungeons. Harry flung himself into Snape's class room. He gasped, out of breath, "I am so sorry Professor, it won't happen again, I promise!" he stopped short, at the sight of the Professor passed out on his desk, a bottle of Firewhiskey dangling from his hand, which was sprawled on his desk.

He looked like he hadn't slept in days, the bags under his eyes, were very prominent against is pale face and lank hair. Harry had never seen Snape like this before…actually, except for the occasions when Hagrid lost Norbert, Buckbeak was to be beheaded, and when his giant spider died, and had tried to drown his sorrows in Madam Rosemerta's homemade mead; had never seen anyone, act this way.

He turned and ran from the room, leaving the letter on the desk, next to the empty Firewhiskey bottle.

* * *

x

* * *

Hermione and Severus had a snowball fight, which lasted up to an hour. Now, completely soaked they made their way into the castle. Severus spell dried their cloths, and cast a heating spell to warm them. Hermione remembered that she had to go to see the Headmaster, "Severus, come with me?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course I will." He took her hand, and led her to the door to Dumbledore's office.

They said the password, and then climbed the moving stairs to see the Headmaster.

Knocking on the door, they entered. "You asked to see me Sir?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." He held out a large roll of parchment. "Harry, and your friends, they wrote you back."

* * *

A/N: sorry it took me so long to post again, I am working on three stories. But I will be updating more often.

Authors Note: This chapter has been edited.

~Kiera


	6. Chapter 6: Dear Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

A/N:

Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Single line is scene change

Single line x Single line is time change

Letter outline is: …

**Letter contents**

* * *

Recap:_** "You asked to see me Sir?" asked Hermione.**_

"_**Yes." He held out a large roll of parchment. "Harry, and your friends, they wrote you back."**_

* * *

Chapter six: Dear Hermione

* * *

Hermione's eyes went wide with anticipation. "They did?"

"About damn time too." Severus said, and then explained as the two looked at him in slight confusion. "It has been almost a month late. Hermione sent hers at the beginning of the month. If it crosses time then shouldn't it get here instantly?

Hermione thought about it as the Headmaster began to explain. "You see my boy; the flow of time is very mysterious. Judging from the lateness, they probably waited only a few days before sending the letter. Therefore the flow of time is around four month's difference. Thus, we are receiving it now."

Severus thought and decided that the headmaster was right. They talked for a bit longer before Hermione and Severus left the office and went to the library to read, and discuss Hermione's letter.

They found the library almost completely empty, as there were very little students at the school. They weren't due back for two weeks. Hermione decided she wanted to sit on a beanbag chair, so Severus and she conjured up two. She had a Slytherin green one, and Severus, a basic black. They settled into the fluffy bags, and Hermione broke the seal on her letter.

She pulled out the first of three, this one was from Ginny. "Here goes…" she said with a breath.

…**.**

**Hermione! **

**Oh my god! I miss you so much! I can't believe it has been only two weeks since you disappeared! It seems like forever! Hehe! Harry and Ron are both almost failing potions. The stupid gits. Professor Snape, by the way, looks horrible. (Although still sexy) He looks like he hasn't slept in two weeks, since you left.**

**Speaking of the Professor, oh, and just between us girls…how far have you gone? With Professor Snape I mean. Is he just as greasy as he is here? Oh my goodness is he gorgeous? I mean, he is sooo hot as he is, like, right now! But he has got to be even more so, because where you are, he is younger right? I know in your letter you said you and he were friends, but…what kind of friends? Like, the kind you and Harry and Ron are, or (I am totally grinning like a madwoman as I write this) are you…Lovers? Oh Hermione you just have to tell me all! Ok? And I will keep you updated on what happens here, boy-wise, if you keep me updated there, you know, he he, Snape-wise. **

**Ron still doesn't have a girlfriend, of course, he is still hung up on you! He won't admit it at all, but Harry and I know different. Oh and speaking of Harry and me, we are doing fabulously, another date soon. It's a biggie. It is our sixth month anniversary! Squeal! Ha ha. I, like, actually squealed when I wrote that, and Harry and Ron both looked at me funny. Bastards. But I got to stop writing now 'cause Harry wants to send theirs, but need mine first. **

**I love you lots Hermione, and remember, details. **

**Ginny**

…**.**

Hermione began to laugh, it seemed that Ginny was still as spirited as she had been before, and wow, just as nosy. She set it aside, and picked up Ron's letter. She began to read.

…**.**

**Hermione!**

**We got your letter. I mean, I guess you know already, seeing as we sent this. By the way, what day is it there, and what month? Because we have been in school for two weeks, but you said it was four months in the other letter you sent. I am failing my potions already, but that stupid git is looking like he is going through hell, so it makes it worthwhile.**

**And what is it about you and Snape over there? Are you friends or what? And how come you picked him as a friend when Harry's mum and dad are there? I don't like it. I mean seriously Hermione, how low can you sink? If it was me, I would have made friends in Gryffindor, not Slytherin. **

**Lavender Brown has attached herself to me lately; I haven't said anything to Harry or Ginny. Because I really don't like her, but I guess it is ok. I mean, I haven't had a girlfriend lately, and she seems like a nice girl. What do you think Hermione? If you don't think I should go out with her, then say so and I won't. I am thinking of you too Hermione, and if you don't like it then I won't go out with her. Anyway, I have to wrap this up, because Harry is hovering over my shoulder, I think he wants to send them now. Ginny has finished hers already. **

**Well, talk to you later,**

**Ron**

…**..**

Hermione stared at the letter. How dare Ron! He has no right to say anything against who Hermione wanted to befriend! Well, date in this matter. And besides, he is dating that tramp Lavender! Well, she was going to be the better person and tell him to go ahead. That she didn't care who or what Ron dated.

Hermione glanced at Severus. He was reading the letter and scowling. He had obviously gotten to where Ron had called him a git.

Severus looked at Hermione, "Why does he hate me again?"

Hermione told him all the crap that Professor Snape put Harry and Ron through. By the end of it, Severus was hysterical. "Yes!" he gasped out. "This is amazing! I can't wait!"

Hermione laughed as Severus, and turned to her next letter.

…

**Hello Hermione,**

**I don't really know what to say, other than the obvious. Like how are you, and how have you been doing in school. Which is kind of superficial, considering the situation? But it is kind of ok, because I know that you will be making the best of it, despite the circumstances that took you there. Also because you probably made yourself study twice as hard to catch up to the other students and now have the highest grades in the school. Ha-ha. We both know it to be true.**

**As for me, I am trying, but I just don't understand some of the easiest things. I am forgetful. Well more than usual. Not as much as Neville. That would be a problem. But, I have had a hard time; you aren't here to take my mind off of the whole war thing, and what I am going to have to do. We were going to go and look for the horcuxes, you, Ron, and me. But after you disappeared, I just don't know if I can do it. You always the brightest, and always had the answer. I don't know half of the stuff you do. I don't know Hermione; I really don't think we can defeat Voldemort without you. I wish you could find someway to help. But I know that you are there, and have more things to worry about. **

**On a different note, I've landed myself in detention again with Professor Snape of course. I am rather nervous, partly because he yelled at the whole class last time, just because Dean coughed. He has changed in the time you have been missing Hermione, and I have never seen anyone like that before. Actually he reminded me of Uncle Vernon. His face went from pasty white to as red as a blood berry. It was scary Hermione, you should have been there.**

**Oh and before I wrap this up, I wanted to ask, what are my parents like? I know you said that my dad was annoying, but you and Snape hang around my mum right? What is she like? I eagerly await your letter. Oh and Hermione, there are four letters, not just ours. I thought you would like to know.**

**Lots of love, **

**Harry.**

…

"Four letters" Hermione said to herself. She picked up the bundle of paper, and shook it. One more page fell out of the stack. Picking it up curiously, she read the front. 'To our dearest Hermione.' She read softly to herself. With trembling hands she opened the paper.

…

**Our darling daughter,**

**We got a letter by owl, from the Headmaster of your school. When we received it, our first thought was that something had happened to you. But when we opened it, our minds were set at ease. **

**Why didn't you tell us that you and your friends were chosen out of the entire school, to spend the year in a neighboring wizarding community, where all communications with 'muggles' was strictly forbidden. If you had, we would have sent you some things before your trip. When do you think they will allow you a vacation? Because we will be more than happy, to drive out to pick you up or at least see you. We could go to dinner at a nice restaurant, and then for ice-cream or something of the like, sugar free of course. **

**Oh and I thought you would like to know, that your father is scheduled for surgery in a few weeks. He has to have his knees replaced. You know how hard it is for him. We will keep you updated on your father's condition. Oh and don't worry about the 'no communications with 'muggles'' thing. Your Headmaster said he will 'befuddle' our letters to you. So no wizards can tell it is from us.**

**Well we have to stop writing now dear, the Headmaster needs to get back soon. We love you very much Hermione dear. **

**Mum and Dad.**

**P.s. we are so proud of you. **

…

Hermione reread the letter twice more before she began to cry. Severus leaned over and pulled her against him. He held her as she sobbed. "Mum! Dad!" she cried into his robes.

How could she not have realized! She had been sent to a place, where her parents couldn't reach her. She couldn't go home to see them for Christmas. She cried at the fact that they thought she was still there, but at the same time, she was glad they didn't know. It would break their hearts. To think that their only daughter didn't exist in that time anymore. They wouldn't know what to think.

"It's ok Hermione." Severus consoled. "You can write them back and Dumbledore will give the letters to them. You can keep in touch." He held her for several long seconds, while she collected herself. Wiping her tears away, she stood and pulled Severus up with her.

"Come with me." She said as they left the library. Hermione led them to her rooms. They entered after Hermione muttered the password. "Butterfly Bonanza"

"Oh shut up…" she muttered as Severus snorted. "I got the idea from Molly Weasleys dress last Hogsmead trip."

Hermione led him to her room. She opened a small safe. She placed the letters from her parents, and friends inside of it. Closing it, and then locking it. "This is where I keep the letters." She said. "I can look and read them when I miss them."

The grandwizard clock against the wall gonged loudly. A nasally voice scratched, "Midnight. All to bed now." The sound stopped.

Severus glanced at Hermione. "I guess it is time for me to go. I will see you tomorrow-"

Severus was cut off by Hermione wrapping her arms around him. "Please stay, Severus. I need you." At the look he gave her, she quickly stated, "Not in that way, just, please stay with me tonight?"

The puppy eyes she was giving him was what did him in. He nodded silently and they climbed into bed. He lay on his back with his arm out. Hermione snuggled up to him, and laid her head on his chest, near the crook of his neck and shoulder. Severus wrapped his arm around her and held her to him.

"Good night Severus, I love you." Hermione whispered sleepily.

Severus kissed her forehead. "Good night, my love. My Hermione."

* * *

A/N: I am sincerely sorry for not updating sooner. My fiancé's grandmother died recently, and I couldn't write anything. But the funeral is over and everything is semi back to normal. Thank you for reading, and all of my fantastic reviews.

Authors Note: This chapter has been edited.


	7. Chapter 7: Passions

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter. The rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

Authors Note: This chapter contains Adult Content. Do not read if you are under the age of eighteen.

Text

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

Single line is scene change

Single line x single line is time change

* * *

Chapter Seven: Passions.

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sound of the Grandwizard clock. It was almost time for breakfast to start. Hermione rolled to her side, to meet the face of her boyfriend. He was still asleep. Smiling, she gently pulled his arms from around her, and climbed from the bed. She opened her wardrobe, and pulled out a set of clothes. With a backward glance at the sleeping Severus, she entered her bathroom.

Hermione closed the door, to ensure her privacy, before turning the golden knobs on her rather large tub. One caused pink foam and water to pour from one of the faucets, and the other rose scented bath perfume. She pulled out her toothbrush, and began to brush her teeth while she waited for the water to fill the tub completely. With a wave of her wand, she cast a charm to stop the water at the appropriate mark.

She quickly ran a brush through her unruly hair, finishing just as the water stopped. She pulled off her tank top and sleeping pants and climbed into the warm water. Sinking down to her chin, she soaked, letting the hot water sooth her tense muscles. She leaned her head back on the edge of the porcelain tub to think.

She thought about the letters she had gotten, and what Ronald had said about the time changes. Yes it had only been two weeks for them, but for her, it was already past Christmas. Classes started again in just a few days, and they weren't yet to Halloween. When she went back, if she could; if she even wanted to. Yes, that was the question.

Of course she missed them. Only someone who wasn't sane wouldn't miss their friends. But she was happy here, she allowed. She had Severus, who had been a great comfort to her. He would be so hurt if and when she left. She would be lost without him, she realized. He said he loved her, and she believed him. How could she not, when he hardly opened up to anyone; that much she was sure of. Hermione knew she loved him. She loved him so much, and wanted a life with him. She was meant to come to this time, she just knew it. She was meant to be here, with him. He made her happy, and she tried her best to make him happy.

These days with him, seem so surreal. So much like a dream, one of which she didn't want to wake up from. After all, she had only ever had dreams. Dreams of watching others find their true happiness. Now that she finally had it, Merlin be damned if she was going to let it go so easily.

Hermione opened her eyes, and glanced at the clock on her bathroom wall.

"Merlin!" she gasped. "I've been in here for almost an hour!" she hurriedly washed her hair with rose scented soap, and drained the bath. She ran a comb through her hair, and charmed it dry. She dressed and opened the bathroom door, peaking out to see if Severus was awake. He was.

"Hey…" he said sleepily. "Good morning. Took your time didn't you?"

Hermione cast him a stern look, walking up to the bed. "I lost track of time." Her look softened as she watched him stretch lazily on her bed. "You had better get into the shower as well." She leaned over to kiss him good morning.

Severus shrugged, and drew the covers off of him, and stood. He slid his arm around her waist, and pulled her close for a hug. "Oh, should I?"

Hermione smiled at him and kissed him. "Yes, and hurry would you? I want to get to breakfast soon."

"Yeah, yeah." He snarked, but did make his way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione heard the water running, and smiled. He was a handful that was for sure. But she loved him. Merlin she did love him. Shaking her head, she sat on the bed to wait. She didn't have to for very long though, as he opened the door several minutes later.

Severus strolled out of her showers in nothing but a towel. He leaned against her doorway, "Here. I hope this is sufficient enough for you."

Hermione's eyes widened with appreciation. She looked him up and down, drinking in his image, as if she was dieing of thirst, and he was a tall glass of cool water.

"Yes. Very." She said, undressing him with her eyes.

Severus noticed, and smiled wickedly. "You know, we don't really need to go to breakfast. We could always hit up the kitchens later…" he let that thought drift alone for a minute, watching Hermione's reaction.

"…Yes…I think…I'm hungry for something else, entirely." She stated, looking at him as such._ Merlin he looks like a Greek god. With those washboard abs and those muscles…_ Yes, there were other things she could be doing with her time, besides eating. She stood and he walked slowly to her, drinking in her eyes and the looks she was giving him.

Severus watched her as he approached. The look in those eyes was enough to drive him over the edge and beyond. He stopped in front of her, standing still for a moment, before gently pulling her into his embrace. _Merlin's balls she feels good. So soft..._ Severus could feel her soft breasts against his lean chest. He leaned down slightly, to press a kiss to her lips. Moving them softly against hers, gently sucking her lower lip between his own and bit down on it softly.

Hermione moaned slightly, at the feel of his teeth gently scraping at her lip, and pressed herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She slid her fingers into his damp, soft hair, playing with it. She felt his hands slide down to her lower back, massaging it lightly, before traveling down to her posterior. She felt a gentle squeeze, and a slight kneading. She deepened the kiss as a response.

Severus, accepted her kiss with fervor, and tightened his grip on her butt. He let his lips slide down to her jaw. He left a trail of kisses down to her throat, gently suckling. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed, and laid her upon it, climbing up to straddle her.

He pulled back to slide his hands under her shirt, untucking it from her school skirt. He slowly unbuttoned it from the bottom to the top, pausing to leave gentle kisses after each button, on every inch of her sweet flesh along the way. When he was through, he pulled her up so he could take the shirt off of her. Not caring where it landed, he threw it to the side.

Severus leaned down to kiss her once more, his hands splaying along her stomach gently moving in small circles across her abdomen. He kissed her neck again, gently sucking. Leaving wet, burning kisses down to her collarbone, then to the swell of her breasts. He used his mouth and teeth to undo the clip that was conveniently located on the front of her bra. Smirking as he heard the telltale snap, he let her sit up once more to toss that aside, before his left hand began to caress her soft breast, his mouth lowering itself upon her hardened nipple.

Hermione gasped as his hand went to work at her right breast, sending shocks of pleasure down her spine. She leaned up into his hand, needing more. He seemed to realize this, as his mouth was almost instantly upon her left nipple, gently suckling, teeth nipping at her. With every swipe of his tongue, she moaned sensuously. Little sparks of pleasure beginning at her overly sensitive nipple darted up and around her body, causing a pool of liquid heat in her lower belly. She arched her back, needing more contact, as his expert hands went to work on her.

Hermione was wet with need, and pressing against her belly, was the proof of Severus'. Hermione's hands and nails drug down his back causing him to hiss his pleasure. Her hands found what she was searching for, and she tugged.

Severus felt cool air hitting his arse and legs, as the towel was flung across the room.

"Well now." He said sexily. "It looks like you now have entirely too much clothing on."

To make good on this point, Severus stood, and Hermione's eyes followed. From his lust ridden face, to his chest and stomach, down further to his rather large member, pointing at her. She licked her lips involuntarily. Hermione let her hands fall to her hips and she pulled off her skirt and panties with one motion.

Severus watched her undress herself, his cock throbbing. God he needed to touch her, and soon. She looked at him, lust and love practically dripping from her. She was a goddess, his goddess. And he would make her scream his name.

Severus quickly cast a ward over her door and fireplace and a silencing charm. Setting his wand on the side table, he turned to her, his cock bouncing gently. "Now, where were we?" he asked, sensuality radiating off of him.

"Right here." Hermione said, taking his arm and leading him to the bed. She sat him down on it, pushing so he could lie down. Hermione straddled him, and took his large member into her hand. Severus moaned at the touch.

Hermione slowly began stroking him, long slow strokes. He bucked his hips, wanting her to go faster. Hermione did just that. Her hand moving quickly over him. She gently squeezed and he gasped her name. With a wicked look of her own, she bent down and kissed the head.

Severus groaned loudly and his hips reflexively bucked once again. "Oh Merlin, god Hermione, love please…" his plea reached her, and she grinned again as she licked her lips. Severus moaned as her lips engulfed him. Tongue swirling around his head, she lowered herself, taking him in as far as she could. His cock hit the back of her throat, and she pulled back up, then she slid him in further than before, and he called out her name helplessly.

"God, Hermione, stop! I can't take it anymore! I need to touch you, and soon!" he pleaded.

She ignored him and wrapped her hand around his member as well and continued to suck at him softly, then stronger as her head bobbed and her fist worked him. She was so wet with desire for him, but the look on his face made her want to watch him for as long as she could. Severus arched himself into her hand and mouth gasping, and moaning unintelligible words. He finally grabbed her and swung her off of him. He pinned her to the bed.

"I think, my love, that it is high time you receive some pleasure."

Severus slid one finger inside of her. He slowly pumped his long digit inside of her warmth. He slid a second finger inside of her. Grinning, he experimentally wiggled his two fingers.

Hermione's body trembled and she gasped his name. "OH GOD! Severus, oh god that feels so good!" she moaned.

He lowered his face to hers and kissed her passionately, before lowering it between her legs. Settling in, he slid his tongue out, and licked her clit, emitting a howl of pleasure from the gasping, trembling Hermione. Pleased with her response, he gently suckled on it, enjoying the flavor of her. He slid a third finger into her, and thrust his fingers harder, listening to her sounds of pleasure. He kept this up for several minutes.

"Oh god! Sev-Severus! I'm going to cum!" Hermione gasped. "I'm going to…AHHH!" Severus continued pumping. Her muscles tightening around his fingers, as her body shook with orgasm. He pulled his fingers away and cleaned her essence with his mouth, sitting up, he held up his fingers, dripping with her juices. He sucked them into his mouth, licking them dry.

Severus leaned in and kissed her passionately. She responded immediately. Severus rubbed his long shaft against her already stimulated clit, causing her to moan and gasp his name.

"Severus, I need you. I need to feel you inside of me. Please…" she gasped arching her back.

"Yes, Hermione." Severus positioned himself at her entrance. "Lead me in." he said.

Hermione reached her hand down, and gripped him, leading him to her center. He lifted her legs to wrap them around him. He braced himself on the bed, before slowly entering her folds. She moaned as he filled her. "Oh gods!" she gasped. "YES! Oh god, Severus, yes!"

He pulled out and pushed back in slowly, gauging her reaction. At her prompting he began to thrus_t_ into her hard and fast. Groaning he lifted her legs over his shoulders, lifting her partway off of the bed, each of his thrusts hitting her pleasure spot, over and over. She screamed his name loudly, begging him for more, which Severus gladly gave her, moaning her name himself. He moaned as he felt her velvet hotness slid over him gripping him tightly. Thrusting harder he managed to scoot her further up the bed until her head bumped the headboard.

Hermione reached up to grasp the wood and Severus was pounding into her. "Severus! Yes! Yes! Oh oh ohoh ohohohoh ohoh god yes! Oh yes! Severus!" Hermione came with a powerful orgasm. Her muscles clenched around Severus' huge member, causing him to scream her name himself, cumming hard. They rode the waves of pleasure, gasping together.

Severus collapsed on top of her, resting for a moment before rolling over. They lay on their backs for several minutes before Severus pulled her into his arms. He kissed her.

"That was amazing Hermione. You were amazing." He kissed her again.

"God, I know. Severus, that was so perfect, so amazing." Hermione gasped.

She rolled over and reached for her wand, performing a contraceptive charm. She laid it back and rolled to face him. "I love you Severus."

"As I love you, my Hermione."

* * *

x

* * *

Severus awoke in a puddle of sweat. "Why?" he muttered to himself. "Why now? After all of these years?" as the memories swamped him, he rolled out of bed. He made his way to his storage room. He could have just summoned it. But he needed to see for himself. That it was where he had put it seven years ago. He climbed to the top of the ladder, and shuffled through the large boxes. He found one in particular. He pulled it down and carried it to his rooms.

Setting it at his table, beside the couch, he stared at it. _Am I ready? Ready to open this part of my past…my present…_ he thought sadly. _My…future_? his eyes grew with hope. But no, it would not do for another few months. If he remembered correctly, it would be around that date… _I can't open it. Not right now…not with all of these memories threatening to overcome me._ He lifted it, and took it into the study. Putting it away in a new place with more access, should he need to look inside.

He went back to his lab, but this time to the supply closet. He searched quickly, and found what he needed. A dreamless sleep potion. 'I think, I will need to make some more, if these continue.

After taking the potion, he lay in his rooms. As he fell asleep, several tears fell from his closed eyes. _Mione..._

* * *

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Poor Severus. That man never gets a break does he?" he asked himself.

He had been watching his potions master antics recently. The excessive drinking, the dreams, and now the box. He agreed that he was right to have put it away seven years ago, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to see again. All of those memories he had buried away, deep inside of his own pensive, were now overflowing, and slowly returning to him. Due to his past self's experiences, this Severus, was retaining all that happened between himself and Hermione.

Dumbledore felt that he would soon be unable to help himself from opening that part of him again. He had been so hurt, so desperate to find her again, even though he knew where she had gone. Since that time, he had been unable to find a professor for that class, to stay over a year.

He hoped it would be over soon. That Severus would finally be able to stop suffering, and be happy once more. He had even joined Lord Voldemort, in the hopes of being sent to follow the woman he loved. He was sorely mistaken. The only thing that Voldemort had brought him was deception, pain and misery.

Severus wanted out of that situation, so he had turned to Dumbledore for help, to protect his and Hermione's friend, Lily Evans. It was the least her could do for Hermione, since he had not been able to find her again. He had no way of going to the future to be with her, since his other self was there. So Severus had to wait, twenty long years to be with her again. And when she had shown up, he realized, it would have to be another seven, for she entered Hogwarts at the tender ate of eleven. That was when Severus pulled his memories of her, and placed them in his pensive, along with everything that would draw her memory back to him.

Dumbledore sighed once again, and turned out the candles with a wave of his hand. He left his study and went to the fireplace in his office. Taking a pinch of floo powder, he scattered it inside of the dying flames. "My rooms." He stated plainly. He stepped into the flames and it transported him to his private quarters. As he exited the fireplace, his wife, Minerva, rolled over.

"Albus…" she scolded. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Of course Minnie, I am sorry. I was thinking of Severus again. That poor lad has had his heart broken and is now suffering through what we had eventually known would happen."

"Well of course he is," Minerva said sadly, "The poor dear, I remember as well as you do that they were inseparable that year. And after, when they lived here, they were the prime example of a happy marriage, including us of course." She said fondly.

"Well my love, lets go to sleep now, maybe we can think of some way to help the man tomorrow." He wrapped his arms around his wife of fifty years. "Good night Minnie."

"Good night, Albus."

* * *

Authors Note: This chapter has been edited.


	8. Chapter 8: Legilimens

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. It belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Authors note:

Text

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**_Harry's memories_**

Single line is scene change

Single line x single line is time change.

* * *

Chapter eight: Legilimens

* * *

Severus awoke to bright light pouring into the charmed windows of his room, deep in the bowels of the schools dungeons. He squinted and covered his face. "Damned Albus and his charms windows." He snarled to himself.

He pulled back the large blankets from his body. He sat up, and leaned his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands. The potion he had taken the night before, had not worked. His dreams were those of Hermione, and himself. They had gone out to London, for a night on the town, Severus taking her to a muggle night club.

Severus began to grind his knuckles into his temples. Just when he had finally accepted what happened, she disappeared, and now his head was spinning. Bring back what he had finally buried.

Severus sighed, and pushed himself off of the bed. He needed to shower, and go down to breakfast. He would at least need to put up an appearance. He had missed too many days already, and the students would be slipping up. He smirked to himself. Yes. Taking some points from Gryffindor would be just what he needed.

* * *

Severus entered the Great Hall. He strode up the aisle to the head table, his long black robes billowing behind him. Nodding to Albus, he took his usual place beside Filius. He sat straight as he glanced over the hall passing over each house slowly.

His Slytherins seemed pleased of his quick return, though Draco Malfoy was glaring at what was left of the 'Golden Trio'. He made a quick mental note to question him of it later; perhaps he would have an excuse for taking off points. Without Hermione- Miss Granger, he needed to stop thinking about her; they were bound to do something worth detention.

He let his eyes wander to the Hufflepuff table. Several of the younger students winced at his glare. The others were used to it, and so just ignored him.

He gave a quick glance toward the Ravenclaw table. There were several seventh years doing some last minute studying. 'Smart idea.' Severus thought to himself. 'I plan on testing them over their homework, that I am sure none of them have completed as of yet.'

Severus finally let his gaze fall on the Gryffindor table. Mr. Potter was talking to Ginny Weasley. Severus smirked to himself. He muttered "Legilimens" under his breath. He dove inside of Harry's mind, while vaguely thinking, that if he were caught, Dumbledore would give him a tongue lashing.

He watched as Harry's thoughts and memories swam before his eyes.

* * *

**"Do you think we'll fall out?" Harry asked Ron as they crossed the lake, toward the school.**

**"Nah. These boats are magical. They won't let us fall out." Ron replied confidently. **

**The vines and hanging leaves parted as the boats floated through them. A spider falling on Ron's shoulder causing him to scream in terror. **

**The castle was brilliant. As they gazed up at it, the night stars illuminating the sky, and moonbeams scattered across the lake, and the castle roof and windows. The first years stared in wonder, in awe, at the magnificent sight before them. **

**They were all broken from the sight of the castle, by a loud, wet splash, coming from behind them. A slightly sloshing noise like something was breaking through the water sounded. Neville Longbottom was pushed back into the boat. **

**"Heh. Guess you can fall in…" Ron said sheepishly.**

There was a blur of motion, and color as the memory changed.

**"It's Professor Snape Harry! Honestly, I don't see why you are determined that Professor Snape is evil. He is a good man, and has had a rough life." Hermione said sternly. "And keep your voice down."**

**Several second years looked at them curiously. Harry raised his wand, "Muffiliato".**

**"But Hermione," Harry continued. "Snape is a Deatheater. And I don't care what Dumbledore thinks about him, I know he hasn't changed. Think about it, he misses classes, and then when he returns, he is meaner than hell. He favors Slytherin, and hates me. What else could it be?" Harry reasoned. **

**Hermione glared at him.**

"**Professor**** Dumbledore, and Harry, if you remember correctly, as you were in the hospital wing at the time, when Professor Snape returned, he had been beaten, cursed, and unconscious. It isn't as if he comes back to Hogwarts, skipping with joy."**

**Harry shivered at the thought of Snape skipping.**

**"Harry, although you are my best friend, you can be a bit pig headed sometimes. Also, the world doesn't revolve around you, and not everybody likes you. Take Malfoy for instance. He dislikes you, but he isn't out to kill you." Hermione finished. "Think about that…"**

The memories shifted again…

**Harry ran, under the invisibility cloak. He ducked behind several statues as a gaggle of students passed. He raced up the interchanging staircases, and up to the portrait of the fat lady. "Pixy dust" he said, and climbed through the portrait hole. **

**He threw off his cloak, proud of his prank, only to stop in his tracks at the sight of Hermione standing in front of him, her hands on her hips in a very Molly Weasley-ish' fashion.**

**"And just where have you been, Harry James Potter?" She asked sternly, with her famous, Don't-even-think-of-lying-to-me-because-I-already-know-what-you-did look. **

**Harry gulped, nervous, and also noting that her hand was on her wand. He struggled to think of what he could tell her, so that he wouldn't get into trouble.**

**"I am WAITING!" she demanded. **

**"I, uh, well you see, I-" Harry stampered. **

**"No. I do not see. As you haven't told me where you were yet."**

**Harry told her that he had been to the dungeons. **

**"And what were you in the dungeons for, if I may ask?" Hermione said, now getting angry.**

**"I, uh, kind of followed Snape as he was going to his rooms, and put a charm on the door. It will, um, make his robes red and gold, and he won't be able to enter his rooms to change, and he can't undo the charm, until midnight tomorrow."**

**Harry immediately flinched as he saw Hermione's hand twitch. **

**"Harry Potter! I am very ashamed of you! Haven't I told you over and over again, to let Professor Snape alone!" Hermione shouted. **

**"Now." She said to him. "Sit your arse down on that couch while I think of what to do with you."**

**"Come on Hermione! You can't punish me! You're my best friend!" Harry protested, panicking. **

**"That may be Harry, but I am also a Prefect, and I can assign you detention, or take points off if I so choose. So I suggest you sit down, and shut up."**

**Harry did so.**

There was a slight blur to his memory, and Snape knew it to be changing by a day.

**The next morning, Harry laughed as Snape entered the Great Hall in Gryffindor colors. His laughter stopped, however, when he heard Hermione mutter a charm quietly. The entire hall burst into laughter. Harry looked down after feeling a slight tingling wind rush up his spine. **

**Harry was wearing an outrageous outfit. The robe itself was a silver color, with Slytherin green plumes sprouting off of the collar. His hair had been turned blond, and was pulled back into a ponytail. His hat was large, and was also silver, with very large Slytherin green feathers. His shoes had been replaced with tapshoes.**

**He looked at Hermione aghast. "I look like Malfoy in drag!" his face a bright red as he complained. "Please, Hermione, change it back!"**

**"No. It stays. All of your robes are like this now, and they will not change back for a week. And stop you're pouting Harry, because you can't change your hair back either and this is what you get for doing that to the Professor."**

**"Geeze Hermione! If we didn't know you any better, I'd say you have a thing for Snape." Ron said.**

Severus caught a glimpse of something, but couldn't make it out. He pressed a bit further, but Harry, realizing someone was inside of his mind, immediately applied his occulmency. Severus quickly pulled out, having got what he came for.

He pulled his coffee; he preferred it black, toward him. Taking a sip of the hot liquid, he smirked to himself as he reached for the bacon.

* * *

Harry had an uneasy feeling about something, but he wasn't sure what. It was the end of the day, and he was on his way to meet Ginny in the Astronomy tower. It was after hours, and Harry was walking by the light of his wand, the Marauders Map in hand. Ginny was there already.

When Harry reached his destination, he said, "Alohomora. Nox."

He walked in and Ginny walked into his arms. Locked in a passionate embrace, their mouths met and tongues battled furiously. Harry waved his wand at her stomach, and then at a table, transfiguring it into a plush bed.

He led Ginny to the bed, and they quickly undressed the other, and were soon on the bed, Harry straddling Ginny. They kissed. Harry reaching for her.

Ginny screamed, rushing to cover herself. Harry looked confused and hurt.

"And just what do we have here? Hm?"

* * *

:AN: sorry for the wait. I have no excuse except that I am lazy. Lol.

I have a problem readers, I don't know who I want to bust them in the astronomy tower, so please review this chapter and tell me what you think.

I would like you to choose one out of three people to catch them. I will give it another chapter or so, before I count up your votes. The one of the four below, that wins, is who I will go with, and I will give the reviewers credit, for picking the winner.

#1: Argus Filch (You all know how nasty he can be.)

#2: Draco Malfoy (He always makes things interesting.)

#3: Severus Snape (ah, revenge is sweet.)

#4: Ronald Weasley (just think of all the drama and conflict ooohhh)

Authors note: This chapter has been edited.


	9. Chapter 9: Induction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, or any of its characters. I only own the plot.

XXX=time change

Xxx=scene change

Chapter nine: Induction

Hermione stretched her arms, and rolled over to face Severus, who was watching her. His stomach grumbled.

Hermione laughed as he blushed. "I think you're hungry. Let's go to the kitchens, it is already past lunchtime."

They dressed and left the room. They walked hand in hand through the corridors, talking about life in the castle. How it was so peaceful without the classes to botch it all up.

"I can't believe that classes start again on Monday!" said Hermione. "There is so much studying that I need to do before them. Therefore I propose that we eat fast, and make our way to the library, so that we can study before bed."

"Ok," Severus said smiling. "We can do that."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

As they entered the great hall, they noticed that Lily and the others were back. Hermione made her way to Lily, "Hey! What are you guys doing back so early? I thought you were coming back tomorrow."

Hermione sat next to her, Severus sitting on her other side.

"Yes, well, Professor Dumbledore sent us an owl saying it was important, and for all of us to be here."

Hermione cocked her head to the side as she tried to think of what the headmaster could want. When she couldn't figure it out, she then turned to her plate. Shrimp and noodles with a parmesan sauce appeared. A goblet of pumpkin juice also sat next to her plate. She picked up her fork and snagged a shrimp. Swirling it in the sauce and stabbing a noodle, she tasted it. "This is delicious!" she exclaimed.

The meal went as well as normal, James ended up with his bowl of soup in his lap, and Sirius was laughing. Hermione was in deep conversation with Remus, who was explaining some rather interesting facts about the werewolf. "In some cultures, they would attempt to purge the werewolf of its condition by trying three different ways, medicinally, surgically, or by exorcism. the first, however usually resulted in the death of the victim. however there is no known cure for lycanthropy." Remus finished.

"Didn't they know that there was no cure?" Hermione asked.

"No. Not at the time. they just tried everything that the church told them, which included the exorcisms. the only thing that they accomplished, was the werewolf turning insain, and attacking the villiages with a new ferver. they were unstoppable. until the church decided to be rid of them. they send out killing parties, and hunted them far in to the dark forests of Britian."

"wow. i didnt know that." Hermione said curiously. she began to speak but was cut off as the Headmaster as he stood and addressed the hall. the heads of the staff turned, as did hermione and her friends.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the under seated room. "My friends, staff, and students." he began. "i have invited you here, in the hopes that we could have a very serious discussion."

the room quieted. Dumbledore continued. "as you know, i am the unofficial leader of the organization, formally known as the Order of the Phoneix." he paused as he spotted the looks on several of the students faces. however hermione kept a straight face.

"Have any of you heard of this?" he asked.

the boys looked at eachother, then to the girls. lily looked just as confused as them, although hermione didnt flinch.

hermione stood and addressed the headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes my child?"

"When will the others arrive?"

the adults looked shocked that she knew that information.

Mrs. Potter asked, "How do you know there will be more arriving?"

Hermione glanced at the headmaster who nodded, signalling her to procede. they would need to know if they were to accept her.

Hermione sighed, and shifted her stance. "I know this because i know all of you."

Severus looked suprised and confused, as did many of the teachers and visiters there.

"How can you know us, when we have never met you?" Andrometa Tonks asked accusingly.

"Because i know that you have a seven year old daughter whose name is Nymphadora, and also that she prefers to be called Tonks, rather than her given name." hermione stated correctly, much to Andrometa's suprise.

Hermione turned to the crowd. "i know this because i am not from here. i am from twenty years into the future. i know most of you pretty well actually. she nodded her head towards alastar moody, and kingsley." hermione looked at her friends. "i am sorry i havent told you this. but i cannot change the future."

Dumbledore smiled kindly at hermione. "We understand perfectly my dear." he turned to address the crowd once more. " i ask that Miss Granger, Mr. Snape, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Miss Evans and these other select students, be inducted into the Order immediatly. Miss Granger here has some information about Voldemorts plans, and i believe we will benifit immensly from her wisdom."

when the members agreed, dumbledore stood before the students. he waved his wand in a very intricate movement, causing a blue light to envelope the students. they were now part of the most important and secret organization in the wizarding community.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Ginny jumped apart, staring in horror at the darkened figure in the doorway of the Astronomy Tower. "Detention, i think?" stated a dark voice.

Severus Snape stepped out of the shadows. glaring at the filthy Potter and his Weasel brat. "Detention Potter, Weasley, three months of it. every night." he glared at Harry. "Since i cannot bear to suffer your presence for longer than a class hour, you will be with filch. and you," he turned to Ginny. " My office, every night, directly after dinner, clearing files until midnight."

"But Professor! that is a bit extreme isnt it?" griped ginny.

"Make it four, Weasley."

"But!"

"Five!!"

"Professor!" snapped harry. "It wasnt Ginny's fault! it was mine, I-"

"I am aware of that fact Potter, but if i remove the temptation, there will be no problems, i assure you." Snape said.

"Professor! please dont make me have five months of detention!" pleaded Ginny.

"Very well Miss Weasley. you no longer have to do five months of detention."

"Thank you professor! i promise we wont do anything anymore professor!"

"I am also aware of that Miss Weasley, for you will have detention for the rest of the year." he snarled. 'hell, if I cant be with my Hermione, no one, expecially Potter can get any.' snape thought angrily to himself.

"Now go to your dormitory before i change my mind and make you have detention next year as well."

Snape smirked to himself, watching them run away as fast as their adolescent legs could carry them.

when they were gone, he let his mask fall, and he leaned against the doorframe. "Hermione..." he muttered under his breath. "gods how i miss you..."

ananananananananananan

A/N: I am sooo sorrry! there is no excuse. also i am sorry on how short this chapter is. it is kind of like a transition chapter. again thank you to all of my dear reviewers. those of which who voted on who to catch them. i will list them now.

THANK YOUS:

Sjell

LDeetz

notwritten

MISSHannah-MarieHale'BOOKWORM

ladyofthedragons1

Unimaginative Lot

Heidi191976

Hotangelictomboy

Lady-Isowen

woldrandom

trollen

thank you for helping me figure out this solution.

the next chapter will be up as soon as i can write it. and i promise it will be longer next time. it really irritates me when i write short chapters **:-/**


	10. Chapter 10: Into the Serpents Mouth

Disclaimer: As far as I know, the lions have not yet won the super bowl, so obviously hell has not frozen over causing me to own Harry Potter.

Chapter Ten:

Several months had passed since Hermione and the others were inducted into the order. It was nearing the end of the school year, and Hermione and Severus were busy studying for their Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. They had three more months until the exams, and their pending graduation.

They had spent many free periods in the library and in the room of requirement both studying and practicing the spells that were to be on the test. This particular Saturday, they were in the library looking up several complex spells.

"Hey Hermione, come and look at this…" Severus called quietly. "I think I've found it."

Hermione rushed toward him with her arms full of books. "Which book was it in Severus?"

"Most Advanced Charm work for the Most Advanced Wizard."

"Ok, mark the page and we can start looking for our potions exams now…" Hermione stopped speaking as Lily stopped in front of her. "Hey Lills, what's up?"

"Not much, just I have a letter from the headmaster for Severus." She said handing it to him.

Severus quickly opened it, reading it quickly. He then turned to Hermione and Lily. I have to go to the headmasters office…and there is an order meeting later tonight in the RoR." He leaned in to kiss Hermione, and left the library.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knocking on the headmaster's door, he quickly entered. "Severus my boy…please, take a seat."

When Severus did so, the headmaster pulled out a large oval bowl, and set it on the desk.

"What is this for Headmaster?" Severus asked confused.

"This by dear lad is called a pensive. I do believe you will have need of it soon. Very soon in fact. I wish you to focus on your memory of Hermione."

"But sir! If I do that, and you take the memory, I will no longer remember her! I love her sir, I can't to that." Said Severus stubbornly.

"Ah my boy, you misunderstand. This is my pensive. It is very rare in fact, when you take you memory of your beloved, you retain your memory, but in the case of abduction, should your abductor attempt Legilimency, it will not show. It will be hidden." Professor Dumbledore explained. "And Severus, you will soon embark on a dangerous mission, one that will require no mistakes. I will need you to think carefully about what I tell you, and trust me, Severus; it will be of great importance. It will provide so much information that the order so desperately needs, and that Miss Granger is unable to provide, seeing as she was never really, 'there' to put it strongly."

"Let me guess, you would have me enter into the death eaters stronghold, in order to become a spy?" Severus not really guessed.

At Dumbledore's confusion, he simply said, "Hermione."

"Oh. Well that cuts down on the explanations then." He said cheerfully, before becoming grave. "Well, since you know, will you do it? Will you go to Voldemort, and become a death eater?"

Severus sat silently for a bit. "Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny sat in the potions classroom awaiting Professor Snape to tell her what she had to do with the files.

"Miss Weasley." A strong voice commanded from behind her. "You will be in a new place today. I expect you to clean and restore what is in these boxes." He explained as he led her to his public study. He opened the closet door. "Everything in this closet is to be examined, and restored in repaired new boxes and labeled correctly."

Ginny reached for the box closest to her. She jerked her hand back as a stinging hex burnt her hand. "OW!" she gasped as she stared at the box.

"All except that one." Severus said calmly. "Only I can open this particular box, and if I see it touched again, it will be your head, girl!"

Ginny watched as he stormed away, slamming the door closed behind him. When he was gone, Ginny stood and walked around his office. She reached for the drawer of his desk. Another stinging hex. "So," she mused, "He curses what he doesn't want anyone to see." Ginny pulled out her wand, "Hermione didn't just teach me theory."

She set to undoing the hexes placed on the random doors and started her snooping; she wasn't going to have sorted files for the past two weeks for nothing. She found nothing interesting and decided she should start working. Then she remembered the box. Grinning widely, she hurried to the box and preformed the counter curse. Storing her wand in her robes she sat down and opened the box.

Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth fell open as they fell upon a wizarding photo of a Hogwarts graduation. It was Hermione! She was dancing with a Very handsome Severus Snape. Very closely she might add. She watched in fascination, as Hermione laughed when Severus spun her around in a circle, then pulled her against him and dipped her low, and kissed her passionately.

Ginny turned the photo over, and read Hermione's handwriting. "Severus," Ginny read aloud, "I am so happy I got to meet you in this time, and I am even happier that I fell in love with you, and you with me. And yes, I will move in with you…I love you. ~Hermione.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears of happiness for her friend, she set the photo aside, making a mental note to make a copy of it to show Harry. 'He will have a fit…' she giggled. She shifted through a couple of vials of memory, not wanting to break them, and also unwilling to look through them since they must be very personal, if he put them in here. And as much as she loved her friend, she did not want to see her getting it on with their potions professor.

Ginny moved several letters, and her eyes fell on a rolled piece of parchment. It was tied with a pure white ribbon, and gave off a slight golden glow.

"There is something vaguely familiar about this…" she muttered as she untied it letting it unroll. Her mouth formed a slight 'O' and she stared at it in shock. She slowly rolled it up and tied it again with a wave of her wand. She put everything back inside and made a quick copy of the photo, before storing it inside her robes and began to work, still in shock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat by the fire and waited for Ginny. She should have been back by now.

"Harry! Ron! Get down here! I need to show you something!!!" Ginny screamed as she ran inside the portrait.

Ron tripped and fell down the stairs, landing in a heap at Ginny's feet. "What! Is Hermione back?"

"No Ro," Ginny scoffed. "Although it is about Hermione." She looked at the boys, "you might want to sit down."

She waited until they were sitting, and pulled out the photo. "Take a look at this, I found it in Snape's things. I made a copy. This isn't the original." She laid the photo on the table in front of the fire.

Harry and Ron leaned forward and watched in fascination. "Hermione graduates there…" Harry muttered.

"Ewe! She's dancing with that bastard!" Ron exclaimed disgusted.

"That's not all she does Ron." Ginny grinned happily.

"What do you mean that's not all she-OH MY GOD!!! EUGH DISCUSTING!! HERMIONE HOW COULD YOU!!" Ron hollered as Ginny laughed at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room bustled with noise and loud voices. Hermione craned her neck to look for Severus. "Where is he? The meeting is starting soon." she muttered, worried.

Just as Lily was starting to reassure her, the door to the RoR opened, and Professor Dumbledore entered with a swirl of blue robes. His eyes were not twinkling. He turned to face the crowd from the front of the room and addressed them solemnly.

"As you know, our main goal is to infiltrate the Death Eaters stronghold, to gather information on Voldemort, in the ultimate effort to see his downfall. "

The room was deathly silent. He went on.

"I know you all are very loyal, but some might not like the severity of my latest decision. I have sent a member, a courageous, loyal member of the order, into the 'serpents den' as it were." here he paused to let them chatter for a moment, before a voice called out concerned.

"Professor…" Lily said. "where, you didn't, where is Severus? shouldn't he be here for the news?"

Hermione's heart fell. She had known that it would happen. She just hadn't known how soon it would come to pass.

Dumbledore looked sadly at Lily. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione cut him off.

"It's Severus. Severus has gone to become a Death Eater." she turned to Lily and the boys with a single tear running down her pale cheek. "Severus is our spy…"

A/N: sooo…what do you think? Please tell me in a review if you like, or even dislike this turn of events. And thank you for being so patient.

~Kiera


	11. Chapter 11: The Mark

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe or the characters. I just manipulate them for my own sick enjoyment.

Chapter Eleven: The Mark

The only light in the damp, cold stone room, came from two wands. One in the back of the room, near the large stone doors, created by a short man. He was pudgy, with a pointed face like that of a rat. He had wisps of thin, mousy brown hair, which was not enough to cover the large forehead and twitching nose. One hand was holding the wand, and the other one, was gripping the door handle tightly.

The second light, was situated in the center of the room. He was a tall man. Easily 6 foot 7. He was hooded, but what you could see of the mans face, no, you couldn't even call him a man. Not anymore. His face was gaunt, and deathly white, whiter than a scull. His nose was flat, like that of the large snake on his lap, with slits for nostrils. His eyes, large and wide, were a livid scarlet. The hand holding the wand, was like a large pale spiders. His fingers unnaturally long. He moved his hand, so that the wand light passed over the faces of his followers. Flickering into existence, the masks that covered their faces, which were lowered in respect. The light cast shadows on the stone floor at his feet.

"Wormtail!" he spoke, in a commanding tone. "Bring me our new recruits."

"Y-Yes my lord…" Wormtail stuttered as he hurriedly opened the doors. His wand light pouring into the small stone room. "Keep your heads down, do not speak unless you are spoken to, and the pain will be minimal." he stepped to the side to let them step out of the room. "you will obey the dark lord, and whatever you are asked to do, you shall." he led them to the front of the other death eaters. He then kneeled down on one knee, and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe. "My lord, the recruits…" he bowed once more before, at Voldemort's bidding before moving aside.

Severus was nervous. No, more like scared shitless. What should he say? How should he react? More importantly, what would happen to his Hermione, should he fail?

"My faithful followers, today is a glorious day! We are accepting fresh blood into our ranks! They will be tested, yes, but those who survive, those will be the cornerstone in our struggle against the light. We have here among us, one of Dumbledore's chosen students, Slytherin of course." here he paused to allow the slight laughter of his followers. When it had died down, he continued. "He will be tested in various ways, his potions making skills, of course, thank you Lucius for that little tidbit of information."

"Of course my lord." Lucius bowed respectfully. "Anything to serve you…"

"Yes, yes." Voldemort said. "Moving on to the…testing…" he scanned the crowd of potential death eaters. His eyes passed over Severus and he silently let out a breath of relief. Spotting a slouching candidate, he gestured forward. Stumbling, the clumsy man stepped forward.

"Name." Voldemort demanded.

"Wilkes, my lord." he answered.

"The testing shall commence. Crucio!" Voldemort laughed, cruelly, and shrilly, as he watched Wilkes writhe on the floor. After several minutes, he dropped the curse. Wilkes had screamed like a woman when in pain. He then addressed him. "Come forward." Wilkes crawled to the hem of Voldemort's robes and kissed them. "Yes…my lord."

"Stand." he commanded.

"Yes my lord." he struggled to his feet, and stood awkwardly not looking him in the face.

"Hold out your left arm." Voldemort said casually.

Wilkes did as he was told, and at the dark lord's bidding, raised his sleeve.

Voldemort grinned in cruel satisfaction, as he pressed his wand to the middle of his forearm.

Wilkes began to scream. Voldemort's laughter seemed to be infectious, for his older death eaters, began to laugh in earnest.

Severus felt sick. This was what he had to endure? How had his older self done what he was expected to do now?

'Hermione was right, this deatheater shit blows!' Severus thought.

His eyes snapped to the front of the room when the light from the dark lords wand fell on himself.

"Come forward."

Severus took a deep breath, and fought to makes his voice low and obedient. "Yes my lord."

Severus stood with his back straight, and his eyes cast downward, as he copied what Wormtail had done, with his one knee on the damp floor.

"Name."

"Severus Snape My lord."

"Rise."

Severus stood and kept his eyes averted.

"Lucius." Voldemort commanded.

"Yes my lord."

"You have the potion that Severus had made correct?" the dark lord questioned.

"Yes my lord."

"Bring it to me."

Lucius stepped away from the ranks, and handed the potion to Voldemort.

Voldemort turned to Severus and said. "Drink."

Severus did, thankful that he hadn't poisoned the potion. He fell to the ground and laughed uncontrollably.

Voldemort lifted the effects. He spoke calmly, with the note of a threat in his tone. "Lets test you out, and see what your made of Boy!" he sneered.

"Crucio!!" the beam of light hit Severus directly in the chest.

Severus stumbled with the impact and he felt as if his entire body was on fire, burning him from the inside out. He gritted his teeth to prove to himself that he was strong. That he wasn't weak.

Unsatisfied with the response he was receiving, Voldemort motioned for another of his death eaters to join him. Lucius Malfoy was smirking ear to ear, as he evilly snarled, "Crucio!"

Severus felt as if his nerve endings were splitting open and pouring his blood, hot, and boiling inside of him. He fell to his knees, his teeth clenched, and trying to reassure himself that this wasn't so bad. That it wasn't as bad as his fathers beatings. This wasn't as bad as being locked inside of a closet and left alone for days. This was nothing compared to his Aunt's abusive nature. She, who would hold his arm over a tongue of wizards fire. He still had the burns on his forearm as proof. No, this was nothing compared to his life before Hermione. Severus let out a breath of relief when they lifted the curse.

Severus kept his eyes averted, and was unprepared when he felt the Crucio curse hit him out of nowhere. The only sound he made was a slight hiss, as he inhaled sharply. It left him as soon as it hit though, and Voldemort made a sound of approval.

"Stand, Severus Snape." he commanded sharply.

Severus did as he was told.

"Arm."

Severus held it out and raised his sleeve for the dark lord.

Voldemort pressed his wand tip to Severus's unscarred forearm. With a murmured incantation, Severus watched in pain, never saying a word, as he felt and saw the dark mark burn, then blacken against his pale skin.


	12. Chapter 12: Severus' Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates. I make no money off this story.

Chapter 12: Severus' Return

Severus appeared on the grounds of Hogwarts, in a heap. He struggled to lift his head, and when he had done so, he noticed that there were no lights in the castle. Groaning, he pulled himself to his feet, and began the long trudge to the school.

ScenechangeRoRscenechange

"Severus is our spy…" Hermione let the tears fall down her cheeks, ignoring the others. "Severus…"

"Hermione…" Lily murmured softly.

"I knew this would happen…so why…" Hermione slid to her knees. "Why does it feel like my heart is being ripped out?"

"It's because you love him, Hermione." Lily reassured. "You can't stop these feelings. Trust me, the more you deny that, the stronger they get."

"I have accepted my feelings…I knew he would have to be the one to do this…I just…somehow…wanted to change it. To stop him from doing it. I would take his place in an instant…" Hermione admitted miserably.

"But Hermione, Severus wouldn't want you hurt…"

"That's right, I don't." A soft voice issued from the doorway.

The whole room of order members turned to see who had spoken. Hermione slowly lifted her gaze, and fixed it upon her lovers pain wracked face. She climbed to her feet, and walked to him. She ran her hands over his face, chest, and arms.

Severus stood there, patient under her scrutiny. He was sure she needed the closure that he was fine.

Hermione pulled back, and looked into his eyes, trying to read them.

Severus spoke again. "I'm fine, Hermione. I'm not hurt." he hated lying to her, but if his experience was 'painless' then she would feel better, thus, he would feel better.

She searched his eyes a second more.

SLAP

Severus' face snapped to the side. He looked at Hermione in shock, his hand pressed to his cheek.

"That was for not telling me where you were going, or what you were going to do!" Hermione raged. "I told you how Voldemort was! I told you what will happen! Yet you still have to play the hero! You gave no regard to your friends! Lily! Remus! ME! How can I trust you if you don't tell me what you are doing Severus!"

"Hermione…I'm-"

Hermione furiously latched her lips on his, clutching at him, as if his, and her lives depended on it.

She pulled back to breath, before kissing him again.

Severus stood in shock for a split second, before pulling her to him in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry love."

Hermione sobbed against his lips, and her pulled her tighter. He held her while she cried for him, and whispered apologies and words of love in her ear. She needed his comfort.

Severus received a nod from Dumbledore, indicating that he would allow it. He led Hermione from the room, and led her to the moving staircases. They traveled up them, slowly, as Hermione had yet to let go of him.

Severus lent down and scooped Hermione into his arms. He carried her the rest of the way to the seventh floor. Finding her rooms easily he quickly muttered the password. The portrait swung open for them, and Severus lay Hermione on the couch infront of the fireplace.

He waved his wand at it. "Incendio" flames sprung up inside the hearth. Severus also conjured a thick blanket, and covered his witch with it, making sure she was warm.

Hermione's tears had stopped, but her eyes were still puffy. She crawled under Severus' arm, she cuddled up to him.

"Severus…" she asked.

"Yes, love?" he answered.

"Did…did he hurt you horribly?" the look in her eyes, daring him to lie to her again. "I know you weren't telling the truth earlier."

Severus lowered his head in a sigh. "Hermione…he used the Cruciatus curse."

Hermione gasped in horror, even though she knew he was capable of it.

Severus continued. "I got Crucio'd by Voldemort, and by…Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh Severus! You need to tell the headmaster! He-"

Severus placed a finger over her lips. "I can tell him tomorrow, when I give my formal report to the order." he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "For now, I just want to hold you."

Hold her he did. He never once let go of her. She fell asleep in his arms, all cried out. Severus watched the dying embers in the fireplace.

They were red, evil looking. Like his new 'master's' eyes.

Severus sighed to himself, lost in thought. He would have continued to stare off into space, had it not been for the dim green light, that flared up in the coals. Severus looked into the flames, and saw the headmaster.

"Headmaster Dumbledore." Severus greeted, softly.

"Mr. Snape." Dumbledore said, just as formal.

"Please, Headmaster, there is no longer any need for the formalities, not now I'm a spy. Just Severus, please."

"As you wish my boy." Dumbledore said gravely. "What happened there? In the serpents den? I know you lied to Hermione earlier."

"Headmaster…can…can it wait until the morning? We can talk after breakfast, maybe? I just…have a lot on my mind right now."

For a second, the Headmaster thought about making him talk tonight, but when he thought about it, Severus had probably been tortured, Crucio'd, among other things. Perhaps it was best to wait until the morrow. "Very well, Severus. I will send a note, telling you when you will be expected."

Dumbledore nodded to him, as much as the flames would allow. "Until then, Severus, good night."

"Until then…" Severus echoed. He fell, again, into deep thought. He carefully pried Hermione's arms from around him, and lifted her into his arms. He carried her to her room, and lay her on the bed. Using his wand, he drew the covers over her sleeping body.

He wandered into her sitting room once more, and stoked the fire. When it was aflame once more, he leaned his palm against the mantel piece. He stared into the flames, deep inside them, and just stood there. He felt the warmth, that was how Hermione made him feel. Warm, and loved. Like he was the only wizard out there, who could make her happy. Hell, Circe knew he felt the same way about her. His eyes trailed away from the fire, to the small black velvet box in his left hand.

"My Hermione. Hermione…Snape…"

A/N: There we are! A Cliffy, just for you! Now don't you all feel special! And as always review please! J

~Kiera


	13. Chapter 13: Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co are owned by J.K Rowling. I make no money from this story. It is of my own making. I also do not own the song Truly, Madly, Deeply. This belongs to Savage Garden.**

**Chapter thirteen: Truly, Madly, Deeply.**

**Severus glanced out of the window, the morning rays of sun drifting lazily into the room, spilling on the floor, in a puddle of light. He sighed softly. He had not slept. He stood by the fireplace through the night, keeping watch over his beloved Hermione. Watching her sleep off her fears. She had made little whimpering sounds around three or so, and he had rushed to her side, murmuring softly in her ear, soothing her through what ever nightmare she had been having. **

**Once she had stopped, she had curled up into a ball, and clutched a pillow to her chest. He had again resumed his post next to the fireplace to think in silence. He pulled out the velvet box again, and stared at it intently. Seeming to make up his mind, he carefully stowed it inside his robe and took a pinch of floo powder, and tossed it into the fireplace. **

"**Headmaster's Office." he stated, stepping into the green flames.**

**A familiar flash of green and he was stepping out of the Headmasters fireplace. **

**Dumbledore looked up from the Daily Profit. "Severus? I see you are ready to discuss what occurred last night?"**

"**Yes Headmaster, I am." Severus said, his voice tight, and clipped.**

"**Please, sit…I am sure you would like some tea?" he asked motioning toward a tray.**

"**Not really Headmaster…I am not really in the mood for tea at this moment."**

**The familiar sparkle in the Headmasters eyes shown brightly, as he glanced at the portraits, then toward the door. Dumbledore waved his wand, and a bottle of Ogden's fire whiskey winked into existence. "I think, a glass of this will help your nerves, my boy…as long as Professor McGonagall is unaware…"**

"**Yes Sir." Severus said slightly amused. He accepted the glass and took a sip. He immediately coughed as fire ran down his throat. **

**The headmaster reached over and thumped him on the back. "There, there Severus. It is a bit strong at first, but you will get used to it…"**

"**No time soon I hope." the twinkle in the headmasters eyes, dulled slightly as the stern voice of Minerva McGonagall rang through the room. The sound of a door shutting followed soon there after. **

"**Minerva…I was just…" Dumbledore tried to think of a reason as to why he would give an under aged student an illegal beverage. He could not think of one.**

"**Yes, yes. I know what you just." she said glaring sternly at him. She reached out and removed the glass from Severus' hand, vanishing it.**

"**Now Mr. Snape. Please, tell us of the meeting."**

"**Yes Professor." **

**Severus began from the moment he left the castle, to the moment he walked into the room of requirement. **

**It took several hours to completely describe the horrors that had occurred, and when it was done, both the Headmaster, and professor McGonagall were in shock. **

**Severus had taken out the box and was running his fingers over the soft velvet, as if the softness soothed him. He was quiet, and reserved, as he waited for the Headmasters judgment. **

"**Well Minerva, what do you have to say?" Dumbledore asked her softly. **

"**I do not want Mr. Snape to go back there, is what I have to say! That man is barbaric, and I cannot believe that you would put him in danger like this! Albus, he is just a boy!"**

"**Minnie, you do not understand… Severus knows the danger he faces, and he has come to terms with it, and…"**

"**NO! Albus he is not capable of making this decision! He is too young!" Minerva said raising her voice.**

**Minnie, Severus understands, and he also knows that he…"**

"**Albus! I cannot stand here and allow this when…"**

"**Headmaster? Professor? Please, allow me to speak for myself." Severus cut in. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I am of age. Well, in two weeks that is, and as such, I am capable of making this decision. I feel that I have to do this, Professor, and I am sorry you think differently."**

**Severus twisted his fingers around the box. "I know the dangers I face, I know that I will most likely be tortured at the hands of this monster, but as Headmaster Dumbledore has said, It is my choice. No one can make it for me, if I didn't want to help, I would never have agreed to this.**

**I…I love Miss Granger…Hermione, and as such I cannot allow the future she has described to me to occur. I…I want to ask Hermione to be my wife, and I cannot, with good conscience, ask her this, if I am not able to protect her. I feel that if I can gain the Dark Lord's trust, I can keep her from harm." Severus finished strongly. **

**Professor McGonagall stared at him wide eyed, with a light blush on her face. "You…are going to ask Miss Granger to marry you? Even knowing that she may be taken from you by the hands of time themselves?"**

"**Yes. I love Hermione, and I know she loves me. Therefore, even if time were to steal her from me, I would love her, until the moment I can be with her again, in her future, I will love her. If time sees fit to take her, I will wait the twenty or so years that it would take. I would wait forever for her, but I need to know she will be protected." he glanced at Professor McGonagall. "Surely you understand my reasoning?"**

"**Yes, Mr. Snape, I believe I do." she said a bit sadly. Her eyes brightened a bit. "Do you have the ring?" at Severus' nod, she grinned. "May I see it?" **

**Severus smiled the first true smile since walking into the Headmasters office just two hours prior. "Of course Professor."**

**He pulled out the velvet box once again. **

****

**Just a bit more red, a tad more black, a comb here, and…there. "I'm done." Ginny said to herself. "Just wait until Harry sees me." she waved her wand at her clothes, magically transforming them into the Geisha's formal kimono. **

**Ginny looked into mirror, pleased with how her costume turned out. She had cast a spell on her hair, changing the color from bright red, to the deepest black. She checked the style of her hair, making sure that the comb was in place properly, and checked her makeup one last time. Satisfied, she stored her wand inside the sleeve of her kimono, and made her way down the stairs leading to the girls dormitory. **

"**Common Harry! You're a bloke, why is it taking so long to get your costume on? I mean it's just like our robes!" Ron said irritably, while poking his own hair with his wand. It messed up just perfectly, and Ron smirked at the pale scar on his forehead. **

**It was Halloween and Ron was going as his best friend, Harry Potter. He hadn't told Harry before hand, because he found it rather funny, and had been laughing to himself the whole time he was getting ready, thinking of the look on Harry's face when he saw.**

"**I know, but it is a bit more difficult than our robes Ron," Harry sighed as he opened the door. He stopped in his place as he took in Ron's costume. He had taken one of Harry's Quidditch robes, and used a spell to lengthen them. He even spelled on glasses, that were identical to Harry's. **

"**Well Harry, how do I look? Do I make a good you?" Ron's grin made Harry laugh. **

"**Yeah Ron, I guess you do." **

"**You don't look too bad yourself mate." Ron said, thumping his friend on the back. **

**Harry had opted for the male version on a kimono, the Yukata. He and Ginny were going to match. Since Ginny had seen the new Memoirs of a Geisha movie, Harry had taken her to see during the summer break, she had been obsessed with the culture, and had insisted she go as Sayuri.**

**Ginny ran down the stairs, or tried to, since her outfit was rather restricting, which her overprotective older brother approved of. **

"**Harry! You look amazing!"**

"**So do you Ginny." Harry said as he leaned in for a kiss, which Ron pointedly ignored. **

"**Can we leave now? Or are you two going to stand here and snog all night?" Ron said irritated. **

"**Yeah, yeah." Ginny said. **

****

**The dance floor was dark and the room filled with laughing students, and enchanted pumpkins. The staff table was mostly empty but for one Teacher.**

"**Professor Snape looks bored, as usual." Ginny remarked.**

"**Yeah, but at least he isn't drowning in fire whiskey tonight." Harry said, "That's a good sign right?"**

"**I for one could care less," said Ron, with his mouth full of pumpkin pasty. "If he does, then maybe we could get a new potions teacher."**

"**Ron!" Ginny scolded. "He may not be very nice, and at times he is quite unfair and rude, but he is still your Professor!"**

"**Geeze Ginny! You sound just like Hermione!" Ron snapped, before looking crest fallen. **

**Ginny's eyes slanted, as if she was deep in thought. "If you guys think about it, Professor Snape got a lot worse since Hermione disappeared. More impatient. Like he is waiting for something…"**

"**Probably to yell at her when she comes back, for disappearing like that. Heh, or to thank her, cause now we don't have her to rack up points. The Slytherin's have a running chance this time." Harry said, wincing. **

**They looked at Ron, who had yet to speak, since yelling at his sister. **

"**Guys, how long has Hermione been gone, I know it has been a month here, but how long is it there? Ron asked.**

"**She said in that one letter that it was four months, so that was two weeks here, so she should be just about Christmas then, and since it has now been two months now, she should be graduating soon. If she hasn't already that is." Ginny said, doing the math in her head. "Why?"**

"**What if…what if Hermione, doesn't come back?" Ron asked softly.**

"**She will." Ginny said matter of factly.**

"**How do you know? How can you be sure?"**

"**Because she isn't here now." Ginny said as if it should have been obvious. "If Hermione stayed in the past, her adult self would be here. Since she isn't, it is safe to assume that she will be back, we just have to be patient." she took a sip of punch before grabbing Harry's hand. **

"**Come on Harry! I like this song!" she drug him out to the dance floor, and began to dance in each others arms to a popular wizarding song, Truly, Madly, Deeply. By Savage Garden.**

**Ron sat there on the side of the dance floor, next to the wall. He listened to the lyrics of the song, and reflected. **

**A woman's melodic voice rang through his ears.**

*****I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy. **

*******

**Ron tried to figure out when it was that Hermione had come to mean so much to him. But now she was gone, and the only time he could see her was in his dreams, she really was becoming more of a fantasy than a reality. **

**He wished he could be there with her, to be there for her.**

**Severus grudgingly sat through the god awful dance, at the request of the headmaster. His expression gradually turned from bored, to pained as he heard the song playing. He remembered when he had first heard it. Hermione had something called a C. D. player on her when she was sent to his time. It had quickly become 'Their' song. **

*******

**I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need. **

*******

**She was his everything, Severus thought, 'she is my love, my heart, my soul…I miss her so…'**

*******

**I love you more with every breath Truly madly deeply do.. I will be strong I will be faithful **

*******

'**The gods truly must want me to suffer,' Severus thought. 'Hermione…I have never loved another, and I will wait forever until I have you in my arms again…'**

*******

**'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning. A reason for living. A deeper meaning. **

*******

'**When Hermione comes back, I'll tell her how I feel about her, she is my reason to go on in this school. I'll tell her that instead of fighting, we can start over from the beginning…to work toward, hopefully, a future together.' Ron thought to himself.**

*******

**I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. **

*******

'**Hermione…'**

*******

**I want to lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me... **

*******

**Severus remembered the nights that they had spent by the lake, in the glade, where they had lay under the sky, and watched the falling stars. **

*****And when the stars are shining brightly In the velvet sky, I'll make a wish Send it to heaven Then make you want to cry.. **

*******

**She had made a wish, then. He had as well. **

*******

**The tears of joy For all the pleasure and the certainty. That we're surrounded By the comfort and protection of.. The highest power. **

**In lonely hours. The tears devour you.. **

*******

'**I want to protect her…' Ron thought. 'as much as I deny it to Harry and Ginny…I cannot lie to myself any longer…I love her, and when she returns, I am going to tell her…I want to be the one to dry her tears…I want to make her my wife…'**

*******

**I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever, Until the sky falls down on me... *****

*******

**Oh can't you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes 'Cos it's standing right before you. All that you need will surely come…**

*******

**Severus remembered his promise, and her loving words…**

*******

**I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need. I'll love you more with every breath Truly madly deeply do... *****

**He loved her so much, and he had held to his promise. Severus closed his eyes, and mouthed the last words of the song.**

*****I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me... **

*******

**The song ended then, and Severus was surprised to find that a single lone tear, had streaked down his face. Drying it without a word, he stood. **

**He quickly exited the great hall, and took to the gardens. There he would be alone in his pain, and sorrow. **

**The Headmaster looked forlornly after the Potions Professor. He understood why this song would have such an impact on him. Taking pity, he warded the gardens, so no students could disturb the morning Severus. **

****

**Severus sat under a great sycamore tree, the same one he and Hermione had so often studied under. He cast a silencing spell around him and the tree, as well as a concealment charm. Here he could be alone, no student could come within twenty yards of him, without being compelled to return to the castle. They could neither see, nor hear him. **

**Severus buried his head in his hands, and gritted his teeth, as his heart clenched. Damn Dumbledore! He knew what this song did to him…he knew what it meant to him…and Hermione. **

**Severus sighed. **

**Maybe it was time to look inside the box…after all, this time come Christmas, she should be returning to this time…back to him.**

**Severus stood, and retreated to his dungeon. He would retrieve that box of memories, and finally start looking to the future.**

**A/N: I apologize if Severus seemed slightly OOC in this chapter. But if you were in this position, you would act OOC too! Thank you for reading, and please review. **

**~kiera**


	14. Chapter 14: The NEWTs

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's affiliates. I make no money off this story.

Chapter Fourteen: The NEWTs.

Hermione opened her eyes, to discover that it was near twelve. She jumped out of the bed and hurriedly dressed. She noticed that Severus was not there, but she thought nothing of it. "He probably had to go to see the Headmaster." she thought aloud.

Grabbing her wand off the side table, she made her way to the headmaster's office. Along the way she spotted Remus. She slowed to allow him to join her. "Good afternoon Remus!" she said happily.

"Good afternoon Hermione." Remus said. "I take it you are looking for Severus?"

"Yes…have you seen him?" she asked.

"Not yet, but I am guessing that he went to see the headmaster?"

"Probably." Hermione said. "I am just on my way to the owlery…want to join me?"

"Sure…going to send Severus a letter?"

"Yes. I will tell him to meet us in the library, to do some last minute studying for the newts. They are tomorrow, and after that meeting with Voldemort,"

Remus winced.

"Sorry, You-Know-Who…he has to put his mind to task, to get it off of the meeting. Don't you think?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes, in fact, I do." Remus agreed.

Fifteen minutes later found them in the library, pouring over their charms books. They had barely finished, when Severus approached them, bag in hand.

He kissed Hermione on the cheek before sitting down. "What did I miss?"

"Nice of you to show up." Lily grinned. She had already been in the library studying when Remus and Hermione walked in. "Thought you might have forgotten."

"Shove it." Severus said good naturedly. "I have an impeccable memory, and am insulted that you should think otherwise."

"Oh come off it, Severus, you know she is just joking." Remus joked.

"What are we working on?" Severus asked.

"Well, WE are working on DADA right now, but YOU are going to start on your transfiguration. We all know that is your worst subject." Hermione stated, not looking up from her paper. "I think the only subjects you really need to work on at this point, is the Transfiguration, Ancient Ruins, and History of Magic."

"Yeah," Lily said grinning. "So get to work."

Severus grumbled about bossy red heads, and inattentive girlfriends, as he pulled out his Transfiguration notes.

Several hours later, they decided to break for supper, but as soon as it was done, Madam Pince found them again holed up in her library.

Around nine thirty, she ushered them out of her library so she could clean. They walked together up the grand staircases, then at Hermione's floor, they stopped to say good night.

"If you guys want, you can stay in my room tonight, we can probably get a bit more studying done before eleven. The NEWTs don't start until nine tomorrow anyway." Hermione said to them.

"I can do that, Remus?" Lily said.

"It's ok with me. But I can only stay until ten though, James and Sirius are going to need to study too, and if I am not there to make them, I think they will fail." Remus laughed.

"That's fine." Hermione said turning and leading the way to her rooms.

They stopped infront of the portrait. "Hello Merlin!" she said smiling at the old wizard in the painting.

"Hello my lovely lass, how has your night been so far?" he asked with a kind smile.

"Very well actually, we are going to have a study group for a while."

"Ah yes, for the NEWTs. I remember when I took my NEWTs…" he drifted off with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Yes, well, I am sorry to rush off, but we will be going in now." Hermione said, "Study, study, study."

"Very well." he swung open.

"Your password is study, study, study?" Lily asked with a grin.

Hermione's face was tinged with a bit of red. "Yes well…it is a motivational password."

"Well, lets get some more studying done shall we?"

By and by the time passed. Soon Remus had left, and then Lily. Severus had kissed Hermione good night, as he was going to spend the night in his own rooms, and as such, was going to walk Lily back to her dormitory, so as to make sure she made it alright.

They passed the time chatting about the school year and how it had passed so quickly.

"I think I will do well on the NEWTs tomorrow, you know?" Lily said, confident in her knowledge.

"Yes, myself as well." Severus said, pleased with how the studying had gone.

"So Severus, what will you do after graduation?" Lily asked. "I am going to attend University."

"I am not sure…I know that I have been offered an apprenticeship from Professor Slughorn, but I am not sure if I should take it or not…"

"Take it. Severus trust me, you should take it. You are very gifted at Potions, higher than the rest of us, if Professor Slughorn offered an apprenticeship." Lily argued. "Seriously, you should think about it."

They spent a few more minutes of the walk in silence, before Lily asked, "When we graduate, what is going to happen with you and Hermione?"

"I have asked her to move in with me, as I have a flat, that I have been living in since my parents…well…you know. She has said yes."

"That's good. That way it is easier than having to each find a different place and whatnot. It will also make it easier on your relationship." Lily stated.

"…" Severus decided to tell Lily. "Lily…I am thinking of asking Hermione to marry me."

"What! Oh My God! What did she say?" she screeched.

"Nothing, I haven't asked her yet." Severus said casually. "But when I do, I am sure you will be the first person she tells."

"Oh! I am so excited for the two of you!" Lily squealed happily hugging Severus.

"What are you saying? She hasn't even said yes yet." Severus said.

"Not yet, but she will say yes." Lily predicted. "Oh I am so happy!"

When Severus finally pried Lily from himself, they had reached the Gryffindor portrait hole. They said good night, and Severus returned to his room.

Hermione gripped her letter tightly, as she rushed toward the great sycamore tree in the school gardens. She had gotten a letter from Remus, not to open her NEWTs results, until they were all together under their tree.

When she arrived there, she saw that Severus and Lily were already there. She slowed to a stop and asked, "Where is Remus? He is the one who sent us the letters." Hermione sat down on a patch of soft moss next to Severus.

"He said he would be right back, I think he went to get the boys."

Severus made a face at the mention of James and Sirius. Hermione's stern glare sent him into submission.

Not ten minutes later, Remus was seen exiting the castle. He had cast the full body bind on both of his friends, and was happily levitating them toward the group.

Severus snickered. Hermione and Lily both glared at him.

Once Remus had joined them, and used a sticking charm on both James and Sirius, they began to decide who would go first.

They put it to a vote. Sirius lost, so he had to read his results out loud to the group.

"Alright then, E in Potions, O in Herbology, O in DADA, O in Care of Magical Creatures, E in Charms, O in Transfiguration, and a P in Divination."

"Yes well we all know that Divination is a load of hogwash." Hermione said. "That's why I did not take it." She grinned. "James, you're next."

James calmly read off his scored. "I got an E in Potions, O in Herbology, O in DADA, O in Care of Magical Creatures, O in Charms, an O in Transfiguration, and an O in Muggle Studies."

Remus read his off next. "E in Potions, O in Herbology, O in DADA, O in Care of Magical Creatures, O in Charms, O in Transfiguration, O in Muggle Studies, and an E in Ancient Ruins." Remus said. "Your turn Lily."

"Alright then." Lily said. "Here we go, I've got an O in Potions, O in Herbology, O in DADA, O in Charms, E in Transfiguration, A in Care of Magical Creatures, and an O in Arithmancy." she looked slightly upset at not having straight Outstandings.

"It's ok, Lily." James said. "It is impossible to get straight O's."

"Your right, what was I thinking, my scores are high anyway." Lily smiled at James in thanks. "Um…Severus, do you want to read yours next?"

"Alright." Severus said. "I have received, and O in Potions, O in Herbology, O in DADA, O in Charms, E in Transfiguration, O in Ancient Ruins, O in History of Magic, and an E in Arithmancy."

"Good job Severus." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

"See Lily, even Snape didn't get perfect scores, and he is supposed to be smart." Sirius snickered.

"I also took more classes than she did." Severus said before turning to Hermione. "You want to read yours now?" he asked.

Hermione looked at the folded parchment in her hands. This was it. The moment of truth. This was where all her hard work, and endless studying ended. This is where she would finally see if it was all worth it. Her hands trembled as she unfolded the parchment.

She licked her lips. When had her throat become so dry? She found her voice and she read out loud. "O in Potions, O in Herbology, O in DADA, O in Charms, O in Transfiguration, O in Ancient Ruins, O in Arithmancy, O in History of Magic, O in Muggle Studies, and…an…O in Astronomy…" Hermione finished.

She clutched the results of her Perfect NEWT scores to her chest. "I…I did it…those seven years…of sitting by myself…alone in the library…it all paid off…I actually did it…"

She felt faint, dizzy even. Why was the world spinning? Why was the ground coming at her so fast?

Hermione fainted, still clutching her scores to her chest, she fell to the ground. Severus caught her before she hit the dirt though, and cast enervate on her.

Hermione's eyes opened, and she saw a group of worried faces peering down at her. "Hey…" Hermione said to Lily. "I guess…you can get…a perfect…score." she grinned weakly.

Hermione's eyes fluttered. "I'm kind of tired." she said with a small laugh.

"It's ok Hermione, you can take a nap." Severus said laying her head against his shoulder.

"m'kay…night……" she had fallen asleep.

"Wow. That is the first time I have ever seen someone faint from studying so hard." Lily said. "I wonder what time she went to bed last night."

"Knowing her, she probably didn't." Severus said. "All that studying then taking the NEWTs with out having slept at all, she was running on pure adrenaline."

Lily stood. "Lets go inside now." she looked pointedly at Severus. "You should get her to bed." she waved at him, as she and the three boys left them alone.

Severus looked at the girl in his arms. So strong, so loving, so beautiful.

"I promise, Hermione, that I will take care of you." he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "And I promise, that I will marry you. And I promise, Hermione, that if time decides to separate us…I will love no other, I will have no other, until I have you in my arms when you reappear on the other side. I love you."


	15. Chapter 15: The Box of Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates.

Chapter Fifteen: The Box of Memories.

Professor Severus Snape stared intently at the large sealed wooden box in front of him. He had yet to perform the countercharm that rendered the box sealed. Gathering up his nerve, he pulled out his long sinewy wand from his robe, and lightly tapped the box, muttering the countercharm under his breath.

He felt the familiar rush of magic swirl around him, as the charm lifted. Taking a deep breath, Severus set aside his wand, and gently took hold of the lid. Lifting it, and setting it next to his wand, he peered inside.

The pensive was first on his list. There were very little memories left inside, due to them having returned to his head of their own accord. He prodded the contents with the tip of his wand, and familiar, yet somehow foreign memories swirled within its depths. With a sigh, Severus lifted the silvery strands to his temple, and allowed them to return to his mind.

Flashes of bright, colorful, and laughter filled scenes flashed before his eyes. His vision blurred, and he clenched his teeth against the onslaught of forgotten memories. This lasted for several minutes, before subsiding completely. Severus' hands balled into fists as he fought against the emotions that had begun to plague his heart.

Hermione accepting her diploma, then running into his arms, kissing him deeply. Hermione brandishing her wand at Lucius Malfoy, knocking him to the ground with a painful thud. Hermione accepting his proposal, with tears in her eyes, as she frantically nodded her head. Hermione opening her eyes, heavy with sleep, to look at him, concerned after his latest meeting with the Dark Lord. Hermione walking down the aisle, her long white dress flowing behind her, in a cascade of satin and silk. Hermione looking deep into his eyes as she whispered "I do."

Unbidden, several tears escaped Severus' eyes, and ran, uninvited down his cheek. He reached inside the box to retrieve a photograph. It was of Hermione and himself, at the reception in the great hall. They were looking into each others eyes, the love showing clearly for all to see. Severus watched as the couple kissed tenderly, seemingly in their own world.

Setting the photograph aside, he rummaged through the many other photographs, Hermione's NEWT results, and her diploma, until he found a pure white scroll. He lifted it gingerly from the box, and gently untied the golden ribbon. The gentle light throbbed for a split second, before revealing the beautifully written words, that claimed them married. He tenderly stroked Hermione's signature, as more tears fell, landing on the spelled document, and evaporating on contact.

Severus rolled the scroll and deftly tied the ribbon back on it, securing it once more. He lay it in his lap as he reached in for one last time. A small box, wooden, like its larger counterpart, and also spelled. Quickly performing the countercharm, he opened it, and upended the miniscule box into his waiting palm.

A shining golden ring lay in the center of his hand. He lifted it to his eyes, and softly whispered the inscription on the inside of the band.

"My darling, my love for you is timeless…and will last for all of eternity." Severus whispered, his voice cracking. "Oh god…Hermione…"

Again, Severus felt his heart ache, as if it was being crushed from the inside out. He shakily slid the ring into place once more, and it readjusted to fit his finger. He felt as if somehow, just by wearing this ring, that Hermione was with him.

There were several other documents inside the box, that he was not yet ready to face. The pain was too severe. Severus gently returned the lid to the box, thus reinstating the previous charms. He levitated the box to a top shelf in the corner of the room, and made a note to reopen it later.

Severus knelt down, and lifted the objects from the floor. Quickly adjourning to his quarters, he conjured two picture frames. Setting the photograph of their wedding reception, he used a sticking charm to attach it to the wall above his fireplace. He did the same to their Wedding Certificate. He cast protective shields around both of the new frames, so that no one could disturb them from their place.

Once everything was in order, he looked around his quarters. Hermione would be returning soon, very soon…and his rooms were that of a bachelor. He set about transfiguring the furniture into the kind of pieces that his Hermione seemed to like. Instead of black leather, the couches were transformed into a soft brown material. The chairs were transfigured to match. The drapes that covered the enchanted windows, were changed from the coarse, thick black color, to Hermione's preferred blue. The stone floor, was instead a thick, dark blue.

When he was satisfied with the living room, he began in the bathroom. He stared in disgust, at the fading copper fixtures, and transfigured the shower into a luxurious, deep marble bathtub, and the sink to match. Tile replaced stone, and the enchanted wallpaper, and ceiling were made to seem as if the user were in a deep forest glade. In the distance a small waterfall cascaded down.

'Hermione will love this.' Severus concluded smiling slightly at his handiwork. 'She loves nature.'

The bedroom was a bit more work. The bed was transformed into a very large, feather bed, with feather pillows and blankets. The comforter changed from gray, to black, with blue moons and golden stars shooting across the spread. The pillows matched. The carpet was a deep midnight blue, so dark, it was almost black. And the wallpaper, and ceiling were enchanted like the bathroom, except the scene here was that of an island paradise.

Severus smiled at the renovations, and returned to the living room. Walking to the picture, he reached out to touch his beloved. "Soon, my love…"

*****************

::A/N:: I apologize about the shortness of this chapter, but I felt that this chapter should only be about the box, and Severus' actions pertaining to it. Thank you for reading, and as always, please review.

~Kiera


	16. Chapter 16:Graduation Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's affiliates. I make no money from this story.

Chapter Sixteen: Graduation Day.

It had been two weeks since the NEWTs, and it was finally here. The seventh year students were to officially graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in just thirty minutes time. Hermione, and Lily were rushing to fix their makeup, in the little time they had left before the ceremony.

Lily ordered Hermione to face her as she consulted her precious copy of Teen Witch magazine. She found the perfect hairstyle inside of it, and was now in the process of charming Hermione's hair. Using her wand, she deftly maneuvered Hermione's wavy curls into an intricate design at the top of her head. Several tendrils of hair had fallen, framing her face, and Lily, seeing this, decided to leave them as they made the hairstyle fall into place perfectly.

Seemingly happy with the results, she handed Hermione the magazine, and said with a smile, "Here, now you pick out a cute hairstyle for me, ok Hermione?"

Taking the magazine, Hermione teased her friend. "Okay Lily. You need to look your best for James after all."

"What!" Lily exclaimed in mock outrage. "I ALWAYS look my best. I don't know what you are talking about."

Hermione laughed, and chose a style from the book. "Ah!" she exclaimed. "This is perfect."

Hermione quickly, and with practiced flicks of her wand, transformed Lily's straight red hair, into a gentle wave, and lifted it into a messy bun, at the back of her head. She then added some light blue, lily shaped barrettes to hold it in place.

"There we go. Now all that is left is to put the white robes on, and attach the sash, and we are ready to graduate!"

Both girls squealed in excitement.

XxXxXWithTheBoysXxXxX

"We have a half hour, that is plenty of time to get ready." Sirius said smirking at his friends. "Just relax for a bit. Oh I know! Do you fancy a game of wizards chess?"

"Sirius, unlike you, normal wizards need time to make themselves look presentable." James said irritably.

"Hey! Can I help it if I was born this way?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Yes, you can." Both James and Remus said in unison.

Sirius grinned, and sat back to watch James fuss over his hair; and laughed when it would not stay flat. "I swear you guys, it's like watching those makeover shows the girls watch…you two spend more time looking in the mirror than Lily and Hermione do." Sirius teased, then ducked as James' shoe flew at his head.

"Ha! Missed me!" Sirius cheered for himself.

"I didn't." Remus said with a feral grin.

"What?" Asked Sirius, confused. In the split second that he had questioned Remus, a sharp thud sounded through the room.

Sirius grabbed his head as he turned around and saw Remus' shoe behind him.

James and Remus were laughing, clutching their sides.

Sirius pouted. "You guys suck."

He stood and smoothed his white robes into submission, and ran his fingers through his hair, causing it to fall instantly into place, and not a hair out of line. He quickly surveyed his reflection in the closest mirror, and deemed himself presentable.

"Lets go, the girls are ready by now." With that, Sirius turned on his heel, and made his way down the winding staircase.

James tried once more to tame his hair, but to no avail. He pouted for a second, before brightening. "Lily knows hair charms!" He ran from the room.

Remus sighed, "This is it, Remus. The day you worked so hard for. You finally did it." Satisfied with his pep talk, he hurried after his friends.

XxXxXSeverusRoomXxXxX

Severus checked to make sure he had everything. Sash…check. Hat…Check. Box…Check. "Ok…I am off." Severus turned in a billow of white robes, he could not get used to, and hurried to the great hall.

The large crowd of seventh year graduates pooled into the entrance hall, and stood, waiting for Professor McGonagall to give them their instructions, as she had the day they stood there as tiny little first years seeing the castle for the first time.

When the Professor arrived, she raised an arm and said, "May I have your attention please?"

The hall quieted. "Ah, yes. Thank you." Professor McGonagall said. "Now, you will get ready to go in, but when you do, you must line up infront of the staff table, like you did seven years ago. There is to be no talking, until your name is called. Then, once the diploma's have been handed out, the class valedictorian will give an impromptu speech, and then the Headmaster will say a few words, and the ceremony will be finished, and you may mingle with your parents." Professor McGonagall looked at them sternly. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall…" The crowd answered obediently.

"Yes, well…off you go then." She opened the doors. "And do remember to walk like adults, and don't run like toddlers."

The Great Hall was silent, as they watched the procession of students in their graduation uniformed robes, filing in through the great doors. They obediently lined up as their Professor had instructed.

"Welcome! Dear friends, parents, sisters, brothers! For this is a joyous occasion!" Headmaster Dumbledore's voice rang through the large room. "Where there was once tiny children, with scabby knees, teddy bears and Bertie Botts Beans…through these short seven years grew, the young adults you see standing right before you." With that Dumbledore stopped talking, to beam at the crowd.

The Headmaster clapped his hands joyously as he called for Professor McGonagall to begin with the ceremony.

"I will start with Ravenclaw seventh year students." She began in a clipped tone. As she called out names, and students began to gather their diploma's, Hermione stood anxiously.

What if there had been a mistake? What if she failed everything, and was going to make an absolute fool of herself? She started to shake.

Lily held out a hand to steady her friend. "It's going to be ok Hermione…it's just stage fright."

"Y-Yeah…yeah I'm ok now. Thanks Lily." Hermione said gratefully.

"Now I will call forth the Hufflepuff seventh year students to receive their certificate." Announced McGonagall.

"Lily isn't even looking at me." James whined. "I made my hair behave this long and she is not even paying any attention to me."

"It's just as well, mate." Remus said grinning. "Hermione looks nervous, and if I know Lily, and I do, she is even worse than Hermione right now…only she is trying to look strong and brave so as to make Hermione feel better."

James pondered this for a moment. "Yes…that sounds like something that my Lily would do." James looked decidedly proud of her.

"Slytherin seventh year students, step forward please!" McGonagall said.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!"

Lucius stepped forward and walked up the steps to receive his proof of graduation. He flashed the crowd a tight smile before returning to his spot in the line.

Several other names were called, and then, "Severus Tobias Snape!"

Severus smirked confidently, and proudly walked up the aisle and took the scroll from his Professor. He shook her hand and formally thanked her for the privilege that is was to learn under her. After Severus had taken his spot in line once more, McGonagall called the Gryffindor seventh year students up.

"Sirius Orion Black." Called Professor McGonagall.

Grinning unabashedly, Sirius walked as slowly as he could, to stop from running up the stairs in his excitement. When he accepted the scroll from his Professor, and went to shake her hand, his grin widened. Sirius swung his arm around McGonagall and dipped her, kissing her on the cheek. He stood her upright again, and much to her embarrassment gave a jaunty wave, and ran to his spot.

Taking a few moments to resituate herself, she called the next name. "Lily Marie Evans."

Lily walked quickly, yet with grace and confidence. She accepted the scroll, shook her Professor's hand, and walked off the stage.

"Remus Theodore Lupin." Remus smiled with happiness as he took hold of his diploma. The grin did not disappear as he slid back into the crowd.

"James Harold Potter." with a large smile on his face he accepted his scroll, and then promptly used the sonorous charm to raise the volume of his voice. "I could not have done this without you Lily Evans! I love you! You inspire me to-" James was abruptly cut off by an irate Professor. "To your seat." she hissed.

"Yes ma'm." James blushed.

"Hermione Jane Granger."

Hermione stood and received her diploma, and as she stepped off the stage, Professor Dumbledore stood, and declared them officially graduated. In the flurry of hats flying through the air, Hermione was searching for Severus. When her eyes met his she ran to him, and flung herself into his arms, kissing him deeply. "We did it Severus! We did it!" Hermione said, full of joy.

"Yes, we did." Severus smiled at her.

XxXxXTheAfterPartyXxXxX

The music was loud, and the cheers were even louder, as Severus made his way to the band. He quickly requested a song, and smiled when they nodded. He turned and made his way to Hermione. Just as he reached her, the soothing song began to play.

"Oh Severus." Hermione sighed against him. "You played our song."

"Hermione," Severus began.

Lily quickly motioned for all noise except for the band to cease. The room was silent, holding its breath.

"Hermione, I love you…" Severus said with careful deliberation.

"Oh Severus I love you too." Hermione smiled at him.

Severus dropped to one knee, in front of the entire graduating class. He pulled out a red velvet box, and opened it, holding it out.

"I love you, Hermione, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

******************

A/N: Thank you for reading, and as always, please review!

~Kiera


	17. Chapter 17: With Bated Breath

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, own Harry Potter or any of it's affiliates.

::**A/N:: !!WARNING!! THERE WILL BE LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE UNDER EIGHTEEN PLEASE DO NOT READ. !!WARNING!!**

Chapter Seventeen: With Bated Breath.

"Severus…" Hermione's voice trembled as she spoke.

"Hermione, every moment since I first met you in that empty classroom after you ran from the dungeons, I have felt a connection to you. A spark if you will. As the weeks turned to months, I found myself falling deeply, and irreversibly in love with you.

You are my best friend, my study partner, and companion. But you are so much more than that. You are my love, my heart, my soul, and my reason for living. You give me the strength to do the impossible, and fight against the horrible future you described. You make me brave, give me courage, and…you make me whole, Hermione Jane Granger, so I ask you.

Will you marry me, and make a life with me?" Severus asked, his heart pounding a million miles per second. His breath held, and he waited for her answer.

Hermione listened to Severus proclamation of love, and felt tears sting her eyes. Her heart beat faster, and a light blush graced her cheeks. 'Oh Severus…' Hermione thought as she saw his hand was shaking slightly as he held out the box.

Without looking at the ring she had known her answer. She had known what her answer would be, months before, when she realized that she was in love with him. That her life now held absolutely no meaning unless he was with her, holding her hand, kissing her palm, or her cheek; telling her she was his Hermione, and that he could, and would never leave her, and would protect her for as long as he could. Hermione had known what her answer was, because she could no longer see her life without Severus right there, by her side, coaching her when she needed it, loving her constantly.

She took a slow step toward Severus, she had been speechless when he asked her, and she realized that she had yet to answer and that he had to be losing hope. She brushed his hand away, that held the ring so that she could kneel infront of him, seeing that as she did so, the blood rushed out of Severus face. She reached out to gently take his face in her hands. She looked deep into his eyes, and saw the muted fear that she would turn him down.

"Severus, of course I will marry you." Hermione said, tears of joy running freely down her face. Severus' eyes lit up with pure happiness, as he wrapped his arms around her.

The onlookers let out a breath, they hadn't realized they had been holding. They were happy for the two of them. They had been voted as tied for the best couple, tying with James and Lily, and they were happy that she had accepted Severus' proposal.

"Severus you know I had no intention of saying no…don't you?" Hermione asked kissing him sweetly, then again passionately.

"Hermione…I love you." Severus said, kissing her back.

Severus pulled out of the kiss, and held up Hermione's hand, he used his other hand to pry the ring out of the box, and he dropped it to the ground beside him. He gently slid a ring that looked too big, onto Hermione's finger.

"Severus…the ring…" Hermione began, but was cut off.

The ring had shrunk to the exact size of her finger, when Severus tapped it with his wand.

At Hermione's look of confusion, he explained. "It is the one size fits all ring, shrinks or expands as your hands grow, so it will always fit you. I just keyed it to you, so it is impossible to lose it. It will never fall from your finger, yet never get stuck."

Hermione smiled at him. "I love you Severus." She took his proffered hand and let him pull her to her feet.

"Since we are officially graduated now," Severus began.

"And engaged! Don't forget engaged!" shouted a random voice from the crowd.

Severus shot a look at the shouter before turning to his Fiancé. "We are expected to take the train tomorrow, but I have express permission from the Headmaster to leave tonight…I have one more thing to show you." Severus said.

Hermione shook her head yes, and then said. "I just need to finish gathering my things, and say good bye to Lily and the boys…then can we go?"

"Okay, Hermione, as I have to finish packing as well." they kissed and went to their rooms.

Hermione packed quickly, throwing clothes and the like into her trunk, while shrinking her books, and putting them inside of a never ending box that she had also shrunk to make it easier to carry as she had several hundred around her bedroom alone, plus a great many in her common room. When she was done she cast an organization spell on her clothes, and they folded themselves and packed neater than she could ever do by hand. She shrunk her trunk as well as the box, and put it inside her magically expanded purse. She rushed from her room, stopping to talk to the portrait of Merlin, with whom she had spent a many great hours discussing many a topic.

"I am going to miss you, you know." Hermione said with tears in her eye.

"It is not forever…you will see me again soon enough." Merlin hinted, but gave nothing away. "It is time for you to go, now. He is waiting for you in your sanctuary. Your other friends are there as well."

"Thank you for everything." Hermione called running down the hallway. "I'll miss you!"

She was gone. Merlin smiled. "My dear friend, you will be back soon, I can guarantee it."

XxXxXTheLibraryXxXxX

Hermione saw her friends and Severus in the library. She hugged Lily, Remus, and the others. She smiled. "We expect to see you guys now and again, you hear?" she said sternly.

"Yes Hermione." came the dutiful response.

"Good." She smiled.

Severus hugged Lily, and shook hands with Remus. When he came to James and Sirius, he paused, ready to leave then.

Before the girls could force them to shake hands, and let bygones be bygones, James stepped up to the plate. He held his hand out and grasped Severus'. "Hey, sorry about…before…I guess you aren't all bad Snivellus." James said shaking it curtly. "I still don't like you much, but I can be civil, for the girls.

Severus said nothing but nodded his head. Sirius glared at James, before Lily and Hermione glared at him. He hurriedly held out his hand as well, grasping Severus'. "I still don't like you."

"The sentiment is mutual." Severus said letting go of his hand, to put Hermione's in its place. "I am sorry, Lily, Remus…Potter." he said the latter with slight distaste, but attempting to make Hermione happy. "But we really must be off."

The girls hugged once more, and they left.

"We still have one more person to visit." said Severus, "And we can be on our way."

"Dumbledore?" questioned Hermione.

"Yes."

XxXxXDumbledore'sOfficeXxXxX

The two, still hand in hand, knocked together on the large door.

"Come in." a cheery voice said through the door.

They entered, and smiled at Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Ah, I see she accepted your proposal?" Said Professor McGonagall.

"Yes." Severus smiled. "We were just about to leave, but we had to come and say good bye."

"My dear boy, Miss Granger…" Dumbledore said with his customary twinkle. "I congratulate you, and also want you to know, that if ever you are in need, just send an owl. We will be more than happy to help. Also, there will be another order meeting very soon. I will owl you with the details."

"Thank you for all you have done, Professor, Headmaster." Hermione said smiling.

"Not at all, Miss Granger." Her former Transfiguration professor said with a smile.

"I am sorry, but we must go now." Severus said. "I trust that Professor Slughorn will owl me soon then?"

"Yes, yes of course." The headmaster said, with a wave. "Now go, I am sure you are in a hurry."

"Yes. Thank you." Severus said. "I will see you soon."

"Good bye." Hermione said as Severus ushered her out of the room.

Once they had descended the spiral stair case, they exited the castle. Hermione turned back, gazing at the castle. "I am going to miss this place." she said sadly.

"We will be back." Severus said.

"Yes…for the order meetings." Hermione said.

"And another reason," Severus said. "Professor Slughorn has asked me to apprentice for him. We will be back after the summer."

"Oh Severus, that is wonderful news!" exclaimed Hermione, as they walked.

"Yes…" he said. He held out his arm. "Hold my arm tightly, Hermione, we are going to apperate."

"But I know how to apperate." she said confused.

"Yeah but you do not know were we are going." Severus smiled. "Now hold on and close your eyes."

Still confused, Hermione did as he asked. Severus turned on the spot and they felt the familiar tug at the navel, and winked away from Hogwarts.

XxXxXSpinnersEndXxXxX

There was a loud crack, and they appeared in a dark alley, in Muggle London. Taking her hand, Severus lead the way out of the alley, and down the night road. Hermione was taking in the sights and ran into Severus when he stopped abruptly.

She followed his gaze, and smiled when she saw what he was looking at. It was a flat.

"Are we visiting someone, Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Not exactly." Severus smiled.

He led her into the building, and up a flight of stairs. When they reached the third floor, he pulled out a key.

"I bought this flat a while ago, after my parents died. I only stayed during summers, as you can imagine, but it is mine." Severus pulled open the door. "And now it is ours."

Hermione walked into the large flat, and stared in awe. The living room was huge. She vaguely noticed the lack of furniture besides the one armchair. 'Black and green.' she thought, smiling. 'Slytherin's colors.' "Where is the furniture?" she asked confused.

"I never had any need of it until now…how about you decorate?" he asked, knowing she would love that. "I can get a homemakers magazine from the store tomorrow, and you can find what you like in there. Then do what you did when you transfigured stuff in class. Just make it look just like the pictures."

Hermione threw her arms around Severus. "Thank you Severus!"

He smiled at her happiness. "You can do every room in the house if you like."

"But Severus, you need to have some say…" she said, hesitant.

"I will like what ever you decide. I want you to be happy and comfortable here." he said shyly.

Then as if struck by lightening, he remembered. "OH! I almost forgot to put up the wards." he turned and faced the door, while telling Hermione to watch him closely. "Memorize my wand movements and then I will show you how to drop the wards, and you can try."

Hermione nodded. It took all of thirty seconds, and the wards were up. Making sure she memorized it, she nodded to Severus, signaling for him to drop them.

Severus turned to her. "Okay, now you try it."

Hermione flicked her wand, and soon the wards were up. Another flick, and jab, and they were down again. She smiled triumphantly.

Severus put the wards up, and took her hand. He placed it against the door, and muttered a few words. Her hand was becoming warm, as yellow light enveloped it.

"There," Severus said with a smile. "Now it is keyed to you, so if you are in danger, just place your hand anywhere on the door and push, you will slid right through the ward, and door, as if it was open, and any pursuer will be shocked severely."

He took her hand, and led her into the kitchen, "I do not have any food in the house, so we will need to go shopping tomorrow, and I am sure you will want to redecorate this as well, it is falling apart." he gestured to the table, and counter.

He led her to the bathroom, "This needs work as well, but when you decorate it, do not do anything with the walls."

At her confused expression he said, "I have something in mind."

Grinning he pulled her to the next room in the house. The library. This was the only room that he kept well furnished, being that he spent the most time in it. The walls were covered in book cases, over half of them full, with his own collection he had accumulated over the years. The other half was empty. "You can put your books in here, and you have access to many rare books, from my collection." he waved his arm at the left side of the room.

He led her to the last book case and said, "These should not be touched, though." she opened her mouth to ask why, when he answered before her. "These, I had inherited from my uncle, who was very immersed in dark magic. If you want to read them, you should ask me first, due to several having caged demons inside their pages, and have to be dealt with accordingly before you can read them, as they will try to drag whoever opens them to the depths of hell."

Hermione was horrified. "Why would your uncle give you books this dangerous?"

"I was the soul benefactor of his possessions. It was in his will." Severus said.

"I am sorry," Hermione said. "How did he die?"

"He was drunk one night, and forgot to use the counter curse on one of the demon books, and they tore him open and pulled him in." Severus said, "I was in my third year."

"Oh!" Hermione's eyes were wide.

He pulled her away from the book cases, and led her into the hall. "I am sure you are tired," he stated. "I can show you to your room, or…you could…share a room with me." he finished with a blush.

Hermione blushed back and nodded.

He took her hand and led her to the second door on the left of the hall. He opened the door, and she walked inside. There was a large bed, with green blankets. On either side were small end tables, and a dresser. Hermione smirked and pulled Severus to her.

!!WARNING!! LEMON STARTS HERE !!WARNING!!

Severus knew what Hermione wanted, just from that smirk, and he kissed her deeply and passionately. He ran his tongue over her lips, before plunging inside. Their tongues battled for dominance over the kiss, and soon, Severus won.

He deepened the kiss, with bold, long strokes. Hermione moaned into his mouth, and he pulled back, to kiss her neck.

"Severus, no. I want you now," she lay down and pulled him down on top of her. "I want you to take me, and take my now." she said, her voice aching with need.

Severus immediately pulled at her shirt, tugging it up and over her head. Tossing that aside he pulled her skirt down and discarded that as well.

Hermione had likewise begun to undress him, but she took the easy way, brandishing her wand, she divested him of his clothing, and his large, hard manhood was standing at attention.

He mock glared at her as she took over, and vanished her own bra and panties. She pulled him back down, and kissed him long and hard.

Severus lost all of his restraint, in that kiss, and lifted her legs, so she could wrap them around him. He used his hand to position himself at her entrance, and finding her dripping, pushed at her opening.

Hermione moaned, and he pushed into her hard. Severus almost cried out, as Hermione gasped his name. She felt so good. Severus pulled almost all of the way out, before slamming inside her once more. At her screech, and cries for more, Severus obliged her, and began to pound into her with fervor.

Hermione whimpered his name, "Ah! Sev…erus! Ah!" she moaned and tilted her hips, and at once she screamed in pleasure.

Severus continued to hit that sweet spot, over and over again. He could feel that he was close, and gritted his teeth, determined to make Hermione come. He threw her legs over his shoulder, and pounded harder. He heard Hermione scream his name, gasping and moaning as she came, releasing over him. He called out her name, and thrust two more times as he went over the edge. Waves and waves of pleasure rolled over them both, and Severus came, releasing his seed deep inside her, filling her.

They lay there, not moving for several minutes, catching their breaths. Severus summoned all his strength, and rolled off of Hermione. He pulled her flush against him, as they fell asleep.

!!THE LEMON IS OVER NOW!!

Severus shook his Fiancé awake, and said, "Hermione, wake up. We need to get to the great hall for breakfast."

Hermione groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutes, Severus."

Two weeks after they graduated, he got a letter from Professor Slughorn, congratulating them on their engagement, and sending a formal request for Severus to become his apprentice, and the two had moved back to Hogwarts, and into Hermione's old rooms. They had quickly fallen back into routine, and Hermione had been spending a lot of time in her precious library.

"Hermione wake up!" Severus shook her lightly, "We have go get going, remember, after breakfast Albus requested to talk to you."

"Fine." Hermione said grumpily, as she kicked her legs from under the covers. She dressed quickly, and spelled her hair into place, and they left for the great hall.

After breakfast, Severus kissed Hermione, and made his way to the dungeons, ready to get to work on whatever Slughorn had for him.

Hermione however, made her way to Albus' study. When she arrived, slightly out of breath, she knocked. "Albus, it's me, Hermione. You wanted to see me?"

The door swung open of it's own accord, and Hermione stepped into the room.

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, and in one of the two chairs, sad Irma Pince.

"Hermione, my dear, please have a seat." He said with his customary twinkle. He held out a small bowl. "Lemon drop?"

Hermione felt queasy at the thought. "No thank you, Albus." she sat in the proffered chair.

"Hermione, I have asked you here because I have a request of you." Albus started Irma here is retiring this year, and I had hoped that you, since Irma has informed me that you know the library inside and out, would accept the position of librarian."

Hermione's eyes widened in excitement. "You are offering me a job?"

"Why yes, my dear, I do believe I am." Albus said with humor in his voice.

"Yes! Yes of course I will." Hermione said happily. "I would be honored!"

"Splendid." he said. "I trust you know where everything is? The files, and the like?"

"No, Albus, I know where everything is." Hermione said excided. "Thank you." she hugged Ms. Pince, and hurried from the room, calling, "Thank you!"

The two left in the room smiled and then laughed at her exuberance. They really were lucky that Hermione knew the library inside and out, it made it easier on Ms. Pince. She was getting on in her years, and wanted to settle down at home with her husband of fifty years.

Over the next few days, Severus noticed, Hermione was acting a bit off. She had been in the bathroom for twenty minutes now, and Severus knocked on the door. "Hermione…love, are you ok?"

His answer was the sound of the toilet flushing, and then water running. Hermione walked out of the bathroom, and said, "I am ok Severus, I think I just have some food poisoning." she lightly touched his arm in reassurance. "There is nothing to worry about."

"Do you want me to go on ahead to breakfast, or do you want me to wait for you?" Severus asked.

"Go on ahead, I have to finish up the filing in the library, I will go to the kitchens later, and get something." she pulled out her robe, kissing Severus and rushing him out of the room, than put it on. She sighed. When she was almost out the door, she lurched and ran back to the bathroom, throwing up. Wiping her mouth she swore. "Damned food poisoning."

******************

::A/N:: Thank you for reading, and as always, please review.

~ Kiera


	18. Chapter 18: Six Weeks and a Summons

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's affiliates.

Chapter Eighteen: Six Weeks, and a Summons.

Severus winced, as Hermione happily bit into her meatloaf smothered in lime marmalade. She was drinking a glass of strawberry milk with it.

The rest of the staff was turning pale as Hermione devoured the concoction, with the exception of Albus, who had taken it upon himself, to try it as well. "Ah!" He exclaimed. "Hermione! You have impeccable tastes! This is delicious!" he said happily, spooning more of the marmalade onto his meatloaf.

Several of the staff stood stiffly, and left the room quickly.

"I know, it is good isn't it." Hermione said as she reached out to take the salt away from Severus, and salting her food.

"Um...Hermione...maybe this is why you have been sick....you know, the new food choices..." Severus flinched when Hermione swung around to glare at him.

"No it is not Severus!" she spat. "It is really good, even Albus likes it."

"Yep!" Albus said, happy to be in the conversation.

"Hermione..." Severus began, as she stood up.

"I am late for...well...I need to go to the library." Hermione said suddenly. "I need to look something up, I can't believe I didn't see it before!"

Hermione stood up sharply, and tilted. The room was spinning, wasn't it? "Severus..." Hermione muttered falling, the room turning black.

XxXxXHospitalWingXxXxX

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She was laying on a stiff, thin bed, and covered by a white scratchy blanket. Turning her head, she saw Severus sitting next to her. "What am I doing in here?" she asked, causing him to jump slightly.

"You passed out," Severus said, taking her hand. "I was worried."

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes, "I'm sorry Severus, I didn't mean to worry you."

"Is she awake?" the stern voice of Madam Pomfrey rang through the room.

"Yes." Severus answered.

"Well Miss Granger, you gave us quite the scare." Madam Pomfrey scolded.

"Yes...I'm sorry." Hermione said.

"Well then, just give me a few moments, and I will find the reason as to why you fainted."

Madam Pomfrey raised her wand over Hermione's body, starting at her head. Her wand tip was glowing a steady orange, as it passed over her head, down her throat, over her chest, stomach, the tint changed slightly redder over her abdomen then back to orange the rest of her body. Madam Pomfrey marked on her chart, then muttered a different spell. This time she centered her attentions around her stomach and abdomen. The wand tip was a deep purple. Nodding her head knowingly, she marked this as well.

Turning to Hermione, she asked, "Miss Granger, when was your last menstrual period?"

Hermione's face paled, as she thought. "Um...it was the second week of last month, but I was always irregular."

"So you have not had your period this month, correct?" the mediwitch asked.

"Yes..." Hermione said softly, suddenly scared.

Severus, catching on paled.

"When you have intercourse, are you using protection?"

"Always." Severus answered, thinking hard.

"...Not last month...remember...when you showed me the flat...and we..." Hermione stopped then, and blushed deeply at Madam Pomfrey's knowing stare.

"Okay, have you had any food cravings, morning sickness, any of that?"

"Yes." Severus answered for her. "She has been throwing up a lot, and had...meatloaf and marmalade for dinner..."

Madam Pomfrey looked at them, and then said, "In that case I need to check your blood." she pulled out a small vial out of her pocket, and touched Hermione's abdomen with the tip of her wand, which glowed a deep red, then faded. She placed the tip on the inside rim of the vial, and it glowed red once more as the vial filled.

"I will be back in three minutes with the results. I have to test the blood to see if your magical signature has changed." she turned and entered her small lab, leaving Hermione and Severus to their thoughts.

"I'm sorry Severus...I forgot to cast the anti pregnancy charm..." Hermione said, several tears sliding down her cheeks.

"It isn't your fault, Hermione," Severus said, reaching out to hold her. "We are both responsible...and even if you are, it's okay...I still love you, and I will love our child."

"Oh, Severus." Hermione hugged him tightly.

They were still hugging when Madam Pomfrey walked back in. She cleared her voice, and the two turned to her.

She gave them a warm smile, "Congratulations. In eight months, you will be parents."

"You mean I'm..."

"Six weeks along." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile. She began to tell them what they would expect during the pregnancy, and when they would want to schedule an appointment with St. Mungo's. Before they left she gave Hermione some prenatal potions to take, and gave Severus express orders to make sure Hermione took them.

XxXxXSeptemberFirstXxXxX

The next month flew by, and Hermione was now in her third month of pregnancy, and gaining quite a bit of weight, in her opinion. To Severus, she never looked more beautiful.

The new students were arriving tonight, though Severus and Hermione would not be there. Their first visit to St. Mungo's was finally here, and though Hermione dreaded it, Severus was very excited.

They had just gotten everything together, and were on their way to let the Albus know they would not be there for dinner, when Severus hissed, and gripped his forearm tightly. Hermione was confused, then the realization hit her. "Severus!" she exclaimed.

"Come on...it is time...I have to tell Albus." Severus grasped her hand, and together, they ran to the Headmaster's office.

Upon arriving, Albus had just stepped out of his office, when he saw the look on their faces. "He has summoned you?" he asked gravely.

At Severus curt nod, Albus motioned for them to hurry into his office, just as Severus grasped his arm again. "I must hurry..." Severus said.

"Yes, yes. If he asks you for information, you must tell him that as of this moment, you have nothing but whispered rumors, amongst the professors. Assure him that, given a bit more time, you can procure the information he desires." Albus said quickly.

"Wait..." Hermione said, thinking hard. "Tell him that you heard whisperings of a new weapon, that is under construction...say that it is very deadly, and when it is completed, will have great power. Voldemort will be intrigued, and want it for his own. we can buy some more time, and hopefully he will not call you for a while more."

Severus looked at her confused. "Is this one of the ploys I used in the future?"

"Yes..." Hermione said.

"Very well, Severus, use that method. Now hurry, you must go. offer any excuse as to why you were late."

"Yes Albus." Severus answered. he kissed Hermione quickly and said. "I am sorry, the next time I will go with you. Albus would you mind..."

"Of course Severus my boy, I will take her."

Nodding, Severus held his own wand to his Dark Mark, and his death eater garb washed over him, and he dissapperated.

*************

::A/N:: I am sorry for the short chapter, but I am working on word pad, and it is not my favorite word appliance. -_-

Thank you for reading, and as always, please review.

~Kiera


	19. Chapter 19:The Weapon

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's affiliates.

Chapter Nineteen: The weapon, and a field of flowers?

The throne room was dark, with no lights to illuminate it. The creaking of the doors sounded through the room, echoing against the stone. A lone figure stalked through the darkness, and knelt next to the tall throne. He kissed the hem of the seated figure's robes. "My lord. I have information pertaining to the old fool Albus Dumbledore, that you might find to your liking."

"You may speak." the cold voice of Voldemort drawled.

"I have heard talk, through my potions master, that Dumbledore is creating a major weapon, which will be the undoing of all in the dark circle. It is just talk now, but they say that in just two years, all the materials will be gathered, and they will begin the construction." Severus said solemnly. "This is all the information I have at this time my lord."

Voldemort stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You have done well, my faithful servant. If you can retrieve some more information, from those imbeciles at Hogwarts, I shall grant you a boon. However, if you should fail…have no doubt that I will kill you."

"Yes my lord." Severus said softly.

Voldemort waved his hand. "You are dismissed Severus, unless, there is something else you would like to tell me?" Voldemort stared directly at him.

"My lord, it is nothing of importance," Severus began, "It is just that I have found someone to give me an heir. The thing, is that she and her family believe strongly in marriage. So in order to please her family, and get the heir that I need, I have to make her fall in love with me, and so far it is working to perfection. The wedding is to be sometime in the next few months. She wants it at _Hogwarts." _Severus spat the word like it was acid. "Else I would love for you to be there my lord." Severus fell to his knees in a deep bow. "My apologies."

"It is quite alright, Snape, although, when you finally claim her as your wife, I WILL expect to see her at one of the meetings. The same when you get your heir." Voldemort demanded. "Is that clear?"

"Yes my lord." Severus said, his face a mask.

"You may leave."

Severus stood, and turned to exit the room.

"Oh and Snape?"

Severus' head turned a quarter inch back, "Yes my lord?"

"Do not fail me."

"Yes my lord." Severus left the room. The door closing silently behind him.

XxXxXAlbusOfficeXxXxX

"My dear, Severus is alright, he is strong, and has excellent skills of persuasion." Albus consoled Hermione. "He will return to you, save and sound. You have my word." he smiled reassuringly at her.

"I know, Albus, but I can't help but worry."

"I understand completely my dear, but the more you worry, the worse the wait will be."

"Yes, you're right." Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you Albus."

"Of course my dear, now rest. I am sure it is much needed."

Hermione nodded, and lay her head on the armrest of the plump couch. Within seconds, she had fallen asleep.

Albus felt for the girl, she had certainly gone through too much, and at such a young age. He was happy that she had found Severus. They were a good match. He dimmed the candles, so as not to disturb her. He opened a bottle of ink, and a quill, and began to make plans for the opening feast, in just a few hours.

As he wrote, he thought back to the appointment at St. Mungo's. It had gone fairly well, and Hermione was pleased to find that her child was developing nicely, and would be healthy. She was given some prenatal potions to take, to insure that the child would have the proper nutrition. She was also given a potion to stop her morning sickness. The meeting had ended on a happy note. When they had gotten back, Severus had yet to return, and Hermione had been covered in a growing panic. She was very worried about her fiancé.

There came a light knock on the door, and Albus waved his hand toward it. It opened to reveal Severus Snape, as he strode into the room, and straight to the sleeping Hermione. He knelt down by her side, and brushed her hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead lightly, and turned to Albus. "Is she…"

"She is fine, Severus. The appointment went fine, your child is healthy, and growing fast. She was given potions to take, and has taken them already. You should bring her back to your chambers and see that she is settled in and only then, do I wish to know what has happened, at the meeting." Albus said sternly.

Severus nodded, and scooped Hermione into his arms. He balanced her against his chest, and dug out a pinch of floo powder. He tossed it into the fire, and said clearly. "Snape quarters." the flames burned a bright green, inviting him to step inside the fireplace. He did and held Hermione close as they spun toward their rooms.

Several minutes later, the flames in Dumbledore's office were a brilliant green once more, and Severus was stepping out onto the hearth. He sat and told Albus what had occurred and then offered his memory to him. Albus took it with a smile, and immediately added it to a pensive and dove in.

Thirty minutes later, for Severus had left out the long trek to the place where his evil lord resided, Albus immerged. He offered the memory back to Severus, and he took it inside of him. They sat in companionable silence for a bit, before Albus began asking questions. It took the most of an hour to answer all of them, and when they were through, the chime that signaled the feast, sounded throughout the school.

"I'll just go and waken Hermione." Severus said standing.

"Yes…you do that, then the feast." Dumbledore smiled.

They both left his office, via the turning staircase, and parted ways at the bottom. Albus right, and Severus left, to climb the moving staircases, and made his way to Hermione.

Severus entered the rooms, looking round quickly, he made his way over to the bed. "Hermione…Hermione!"

XxXxXHermioneXxXxX

Hermione was on a stroll. It was slightly dark in the forest, but the branches of the tall trees swayed, and allowed spots of sunlight to fall, in beautiful patterns on the mossy path. Hermione's gaze was attracted to a smaller path, that broke off from the one she was on. Further down, she saw a large amount of light. She smiled, and turned onto the new path. She pulled out her wand, for she had left the main trail, and who knew what kinds of magical creatures lived in this strange wood.

She had been walking for quite some time, about an hour, was her guess, but she showed no signs of being tired, or wanting a rest. She smelled the trees. Sandalwood, she loved that smell. Severus smelled of sandalwood. She caught the gentle smell of lilacs, and lavender. She happily skipped down the path, and as she neared the opening in the trees, the smells got stronger, and more vibrant. She burst into a meadow.

Her eyes grew large, full of delight, as she took in the sight before her. In the center of the field, grew wild lilac, and lavender trees. Surrounding them were flowers of all kinds. Rare and exotic, they grew plentiful here, and she must remember to bring Severus. He was sure to be able to use it in some potions. Hermione decided she wanted to rest under the beautiful flowering trees. She rushed forward, and darted inside the grove, twisting and turning until she found the perfect spot. As she prepared to settle herself down, the sound of footsteps reached her ears.

Drawing her wand, she spun around and screamed in shock. "Why are you here?" Hermione demanded.

"My dear little Mudblood, it is you, who have entered my den…my…sanctuary." the unnaturally cold voice sneered. He waved a pale hand around him. "You fell right into my illusions.

Hermione gulped, and looked about her. Gone were the trees, and the sunlight. Gone were the flowers, gone was the scent of sandalwood, and the fresh breeze. Instead, stone walls, towered over her, the air had gone stale, and cold. It was a cruel room, smelling of blood, and tears. The pain embedded into the walls, into the very stone itself. She felt a rise of fear, as she saw it. The throne. His room, his evil satisfaction, of catching her, and she knew he would hurt her. And she also knew, that she couldn't do any thing to stop him.

She fell to the stone floor in shock, her mouth opened in a silent scream. Voldemort was advancing on her. His cruel, evil smirk grew wider, as he waved a hand, and a dark form appeared infront of him. Hermione let out a small squeak, as he waved his hand again.

"Severus!" she cried. "Oh god Severus, what did they do to you!" she rushed toward him.

"Not so fast." Voldemort called out. Quickly binding her. He lifted his wand at Severus' prone body. "You will watch as I kill your spy, and then your unborn child."

"Sectumsempra!" he called, and invisible blades cut into Severus flesh. Across each of his arms, legs, his torso had several large deep gashes. The worse one, however, was across his throat. His body rose up in pain, his eyes flew open in shock. Taking in his surroundings. His eyes fell upon Hermione. They were filled with shock, and betrayal. "How…could…you?" he struggled to speak. It was proving hard, due to the blood he was drowning on.

"Severus, it wasn't me! Severus!" Hermione screamed, unable to help him.

Severus stared accusingly at her. "How…could you!! Her…mi…one!! I loved…you…Hermione!!!"

* * *

A/N: Hahaha. I love cliff hangers, they are fun! Thank you for reading, and as always, please review.

~ Kiera


	20. Chapter 20: The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates. They belong solely to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot.

Chapter Twenty: The Wedding

Hermione's eyes snapped open at the sound of her name. Quickly looking around her, she found that she was in her rooms, and Severus was sitting beside her, fraught with worry.

"Severus! How…you were… I mean, Voldemort, he-" she could no longer hold in the tears. "Oh Severus! I was so scared. I thought I lost you! Please say your real, that you're really here!"

Hermione clung to his robes, sobbing against his chest.

"There, there. It's okay love, I am here, and I will never leave you." Severus consoled her, holding her close. "I promise, I am safe, you're safe, and that is all that matters. I love you, and I always will."

He waited several minutes until she had calmed down, and let her examine him. He then told her of the meeting with Voldemort, and all he had been told, and his answers.

By the time he had finished, it was too late to make an appearance at dinner, so Severus called a house elf and had him bring Hermione something to eat. She did not let go of him until the food arrived.

Severus chuckled as she devoured her meal. 'Those pregnancy hormones must make her ravenous.' he thought, as he bit into his pork chop.

As they ate, Severus asked how the meeting with the medi witch had gone. They discussed it for a while, until Hermione saw how tired he was.

"Alright Severus, you have had a long day, so it is off to bed with you." she demanded.

Without a word of protest, he went, under the condition that she lay with him until he fell asleep. He needed to hold her.

Hermione agreed and lay down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder, and they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

XxXxXSeveralMonthsPassXxXxX

The months had passed, Hermione was now in her second trimester, and today was her wedding day. She stood upon the stool, the swirls of cream and white lace cascading down and around her. She made sure to stand perfectly still and let Lily and Molly help her arrange the dress, and veil perfectly.

Her hair was pulled into an updo, and left small tendrils of lightly curling hair falling about her face. She was using minimal makeup and the gold brown eye shadow enhanced her eyes wonderfully, with a light dusting of pink endowing her lips.

Soon Molly hurried out of the room to check on the time. Lily hurried to finish her assigned job. She clasped a blue necklace around Hermione's neck, and attached the matching earrings to her ears.

"Oh Hermione. You look so beautiful!" Lily said. "I only hope I look as beautiful at my wedding!"

"I am sure you will look beautiful!" Hermione said with a knowing look in her eyes.

They shared a smile, as Molly hurried into the room. "It's starting!"

Lily turned to Hermione. "Ok now. Remember to breath." she advised.

"Yes, thanks for that." Hermione teased. She picked up her bouquet, and together they walked to the entrance to the grounds. When the music began, Molly and Lily made their way down the aisle. When they got to their spots, they gave Severus a reassuring smile.

The wedding march began to play. Hermione took a deep breath to steady herself, she smoothed her dress and clutched the flowers tightly. She began to make her way down the stairs to Severus. The grounds were full of Hogwarts staff, and students. Hermione smiled happily, as she finally stopped infront of the headmaster.

Severus was in awe of Hermione. "You are so beautiful." he said.

Hermione blushed.

Albus smiled at the two of them. His blue eyes twinkling. He raised his arm and cut the music.

"Witches and wizards, warlocks and misers. We are gathered here to celebrate the union, and bonding of one Severus Snape, and Hermione Granger, in holy matrimony." he then asked them to recite their vows.

At Albus' nod, Hermione took Severus' hands and began to speak.

"Severus, before I met you, I was this studious, annoying bookworm who had no time for anyone or anything but her schoolwork. Okay, I am still like that, but not to the extreme."

The crowd chuckled.

"When I met you, it was as if my world was all shaken up, and righted all at once, with you at the center. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Severus, you are my world, my life, and I love you with everything I have. I promise to love you, to protect you, through sickness and in health, through good times, and the dark. I promise to cherish you for all the days of my life."

The crowd was crying silent tears.

Severus began his vows.

"Hermione, before I met you, I was this lonely, depressed being who had no way out. But now, with you, my life has brightened considerably, and I am happy. For the first time in my life, I have a future. I can't see any future without you…or my child. You have made me the happiest man in the world, Hermione Granger. I promise to love you, and protect you, through sickness and in health, through good times, and the dark. I promise to cherish you, for all the days of my life, from now, to the future, and everything in between." he lowered his voice, so only she, and Dumbledore could hear. "Not even time can tear us apart."

"Now, take each others wrists." Albus chimed in. When they had done so, he raised his wand over their wrists. "Do you Severus, take Hermione to be your lawfully bonded wife, to have and to hold, as long as time allows?"

"I do." Severus said. A silver ribbon flew from the tip of Albus' wand, and wrapped itself around their wrists.

"Do you Hermione, take Severus to be your lawfully bonded husband, to have and to hold, as long as time allows?"

"I do." Hermione smiled. A golden ribbon flew from the tip of Albus' wand, and followed its predecessor.

"I now pronounce you married." the ribbons rose from their wrists and melded together and transformed into a marriage contract. It was pure white, and the golden ribbon dangled down. A golden quill appeared in midair. Severus caught it and signed his name, then handed it to Hermione. She signed her name and with a wave of Albus' wand, it rolled tightly, and the ribbon bound it shut.

"I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape!"


	21. Chapter 21: The Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its universe. The sole rights belong to J. K. Rowling.**

**Authors Note: Since this is Severus and Hermione's honeymoon, yes there will be lemons! If you do not like them, then skim down to where it is marked with a signaling that the lemon is over. Also, do not just skip the chapter, because something important to the rest of the story will happen.**

Chapter Twenty One: The honey moon.

Severus glanced at his new wife lovingly. She had looked so beautiful, he had been unable to keep his eyes off of her. The best thing was, that the dark lord had not summoned him during his wedding. His eyes darkened.

He wished he knew what the weapon was. All Hermione had told him was that when the time came, everyone in the wizarding world would know. He just had to wait for a few years. Well, as long as Hermione was by his side, he would be patient.

She had done so much for him, in the time he had known her. She befriended him, when no one else would, and had brought along a few more friends in the process. Not that he would call Potter or Black his friends per say, more like, acquaintances that sometimes cursed each other for no reason at all. Still, he was willing to give it a try none the less.

What had surprised him, was that Potter and Black seemed to lighten up a bit when it came to him, not friendly, but more like they had eased off a bit, Potter for Lily he imagined. Black had stopped mainly because his best friend had. In any case, Severus was grateful. He had enough worries when he went to the dark lord, to have to deal with two immature wizards.

Severus leaned in to kiss Hermione, in the hopes of waking her. His lips brushed against her forehead, then her nose, then finally, they pressed against her lips.

Hermione felt Severus kissing her, and smiled. She arched her self into the kiss, and brought her arms up around his neck. She felt his tongue pressing gently against her lips, begging for entrance. She eagerly gave it to him. Their tongues wrestled for dominance in each others mouths. Severus won and he rolled so he was leaning over her.

Hermione opened her chocolate eyes, and gazed up at her husband. "Morning darling." she said happily.

"Good morning love." Severus said as he kissed her neck.

"Ohh… Severus that feels good." Hermione breathed out.

"Is that so?" he asked with a smile. "Then how about this?"

Severus nipped at her earlobe, and then her neck.

"Ahh, that too…"

Severus kissed down her collar bone and slid his hand under the flimsy negligee to cup her breast, causing Hermione to gasp in pleasure. He stroked her breasts and her nipples until she was a writhing mass beneath him.

He teased her mercilessly, until she begged him.

"Oh god….ahh! Sev-Ah-rus please! Ohh, I need you! Merlin, Severus! Take me, now!"

Severus lifted her nighty over her head and tossed it behind him. He lifted her hips and positioned himself. He teased her a bit more, before slowly sliding into her.

He moaned lightly as pleasure closed in on him. His beautiful wife was gripping his shoulders tightly as he rode her, gasping, and calling out his name. He leaned in and kissed her passionately while keeping to the pace he had started. Soon though, Hermione wanted more. She began to buck her hips faster, urging him to speed up.

When he did so, Hermione cried out, "Oh yes! Ahh! Harder, Severus, please, take me harder!"

Severus was only too happy to oblige, turned her so she was on her knees. He pulled out almost all of the way, and held it for several seconds. When Hermione went to protest, and beg him to fuck her, he slammed into her, causing her to scream in pleasure.

Hermione moaned and screamed her husbands name, crying for more. God it felt like her whole body, even down to her toes, was tingling and throbbing with ecstasy. She found this position caused her to have a slight problem breathing, but at the moment, she could care less. She was in heaven.

With every stroke, Severus hit that special spot deep inside her, and over and over, Hermione yelled his name. Finally Severus could feel himself getting closer to his peak, and he called to Hermione. "Hermione, hurry and come love, hurry!"

He pulled out and slammed into her as hard as he could several times, and soon Hermione was howling in climax. A few more thrusts and he was soaring with her. High above the clouds, bliss radiating from them.

When they came down, Severus collapsed beside her, and kissed her lips. "I love you Mrs. Snape." Severus said lovingly.

"And I love you my dearest husband."

Twenty minutes later found them in the shower, thirty minutes after that, in the kitchen, and another thirty minutes later, back in the shower.

Severus waited on the veranda behind the secluded cottage. Albus had arranged for them to spend two weeks in the tropics. A deserted island in the Caribbean. It was unplottable and they were the only ones besides Albus who could find it.

Hermione chose a bright yellow sundress, with green flowers printed on it. She found a sun hat among other things, like sandals, and sun lotion. Donning the hat and sandals, she hurried out to her new husband.

Hermione crept up behind Severus and slipped her arms around his waist, hugging him to her. "Hello my love!" she murmured.

"Hello yourself." Severus pulled back to look at her. "You look so lovely, you are positively glowing."

"Well that is because we just christened the whole cottage," teased Hermione.

"No, I think it is because you carry my child." Severus said resting his hand on her swollen belly.

"Are you sure you don't want to know the sex of the child Hermione? I would like to know what color to paint the baby's room…" Severus pleaded.

"Oh Severus, let it be a surprise, we can paint it yellow for now, and then add girl or boy decorations later." Hermione said.

"Alright my dear," Severus agreed, hoping that she would change her mind.

Hermione smiled and took his hand. They walked along the beach, and Hermione loved the feel of the sand, between her toes, so she took off her sandals and carried them. The water washed softly up the sand, swirling around her ankles.

Severus carried a picnic basket with fruit, mainly strawberries, raspberries, and blackberries, for Hermione was craving them, finger sandwiches, turkey and glazed ham, which was Severus favorite. For dessert they had brought a delicious chocolate cake with butternut frosting. To drink, sparkling grape juice. They found the perfect spot, under a palm tree.

Severus was just about to lay out the blanket, when he grabbed his arm tightly. Hermione, knowing the signs, quickly sent a message to Albus, via patronus. The silver otter listened to Hermione, and then disappeared in a poof of silvery smoke.

Severus waved his wand, and the basket vanished. He grabbed Hermione and apperated to the cabin.

He donned his death eater robe, and went to kiss Hermione good bye, when his eyes glazed over. For ten excruciating seconds, he was unseeing, and unhearing. When his eyes went to normal, he turned to Hermione, suddenly fearful. "He wants to meet you."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Right now?" she exclaimed. "But the baby, what happens if he…"

"Nothing will happen to our child, Hermione, I promise." Severus said. "he has given me more time to arrive there, since I need to get you ready." Severus waved his wand, and with an apologetic look at his wife, said, "Hermione, remember what I told you. What I taught you, keep your mind empty, don't let him see that I am a spy." he wrapped her in a heavy black cloak, it would be cold in that room, he couldn't let his wife or child freeze.

"I believe he will ask you about our relationship, tell him that you love me, and that I love you, for he thinks that I am trying to get an heir out of you, and that I must trick you into falling in love with me. Also, it might help if you said that sometimes I seem to yell at you a lot. If he asks, say that you do not know of any weapon, and that you have no idea what he means. If he mentions the order, make your mind blank, act confused, tell him you have never heard of the order." Severus ordered. "Do you understand. It is imperative that you do."

"Yes Severus, I will do as you ask." Hermione said.

"Good girl." he kissed her, and whispered, "I love you."

They apperated.

**Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please, review, it makes it that much easier for me to write the next chapter. Also if you have any suggestions, I would be happy to hear them. Until next time, **

**~Kiera**


	22. Chapter 22: Meeting Voldemort

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates.

Chapter twenty two: Meeting Voldemort

Hermione felt the familiar squeezing sensation as she and Severus apperated into the clearing. While she caught her breath, Severus went over the rules. Do not look at the dark lord, as she must refer to him as. Speak only when spoken to. But most importantly, shield her mind as Severus had taught her, and let Voldemort see only what they had rehearsed. With that in mind they set off for the castle just beyond the clearing.

As they entered the castle and began to make their way to the throne room, Hermione noticed all the other death eaters in full garb, making their way toward them. One of them slowed their pace so they were walking next to Severus.

"Snape." they said.

"Avery." Severus replied.

"I heard through the grapevine," Avery said, "that you have brought your new _wife_ to meet our lord."

"I have." Severus replied stiffly.

"So if you've brought her, then is she planning to join with us?" Avery asked, curious.

"My wife is pregnant and as such, I cannot allow her to join as of yet." Severus explained. "I do not wish her to come to harm, which is what might happen if she would be at the revels. However she does agree with our motives, and as such will understand if I am not home right after the meetings."

Their talking was cut short as they reached the large doors, signaling the entrance to the throne room. They stilled before the doors. Hermione glanced around discreetly, and noticed that they were surrounded by the other death eaters, whom she had not noticed during the short walk.

Hermione snapped her eyes back to the door when the telltale creak told her that someone was letting them into the room. A short figure was opening the door, and gestured for them to enter.

The death eaters strode into the room, and formed a line infront of the throne. One by one they got to their knees, and crawled toward the seated figure. They kissed the hem of his robes, and scurried back to their spot in the line. When Severus crawled forward Hermione prepared to do the same when an eerie voice stopped her.

"You do not need to kneel my dear. I understand your condition, and it could damage Snape's heir."

Hermione stood and kept her head bowed at a respectable level.

"Come forward, Mrs. Snape." he ordered.

Hermione did as he bid, and when she was before him, he raised his hand to her. Realizing that he wished her to kiss his sleeve, she did so.

"Look at me."

Hermione raised her head and looked at her most hated enemy. He would not change much, in the next twenty years. He was as Harry had described him. Evil and snake like.

"My lord." she murmured respectfully.

"What is your name, Mrs. Snape?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"Hermione Snape my lord." she answered truthfully.

"You are pregnant." it wasn't a question.

"Yes my lord, I am in my second trimester."

"After you give birth, what are your plans?" Voldemort questioned.

"To care for our child as best as I can, and when the child is a year old, I wish to enter into your service, my lord." Hermione lied easily, glad, for the mask hid her grimace at the thought of joining him. She knew she would have to school her expression into one of sincerity for he would surely ask to see her face.

"I see." said Voldemort. "How is your relationship with Snape?" he asked.

"Oh my lord, we are in love," Hermione began, ready to ramble as any woman would. "we are so happy, although…" she paused.

"Yes?" he probed.

"Well sometimes, it seems like, we argue an awful lot, and he will yell at me over the littlest things. Like the dishes, or something around the house…oh but then when I apologize, he seems much happier and then we make up and…"

"Yes, yes…" Voldemort cut her off. He despised rambling women. "Now I hear that you are the librarian at that dreadful school?" he quickly changed the subject.

"Yes my lord."

"When you enter my service, and you will, you will be my record keeper." he stated more to himself than to her.

"Of course my lord. I only hope I will do as good a job as I possibly can." Hermione said.

"Yes…" Voldemort dismissed, "and are you in the headmasters…good graces?"

"As good as anyone else, I suppose. He does have a soft spot for a fellow reader." Hermione said.

"I see." Voldemort said. He looked directly at Hermione. "Reveal your face." he ordered.

Hermione reached up and removed her black hood, and let it fall down her back. She kept her eyes lowered.

"Look at me, now, into my eyes." he ordered.

Hermione swallowed. This was it. She had to keep cool, empty her mind of anything revealing, only show false memories.

She raised her eyes, and let them meet the dark lords. The vivid scarlet bored into her own brown eyes. She did not look away.

"Where is the order hidden?" he demanded.

Hermione schooled her expression into confusion. "What do you mean my lord?" she asked innocently. "Whose orders are you referring to? How can an order be hidden?"

She felt Voldemort searching through her mind, and thought to herself. 'what does he mean? Is it a kind of test or something?'

Voldemort stopped searching her mind for a minute.

"What is the weapon?"

Hermione felt him searching for a lie.

"A weapon…you mean like a wand? Or a gun?" Hermione said acting genuinely confused.

"What is this…gun?" Voldemort asked.

"It is a Muggle weapon consisting of a metal tube, with mechanical attachments, from which projectiles are shot by the force of an explosive. They are used to shoot moving targets and are very deadly when used correctly." Hermione recited automatically. "We learned that in Muggle Studies."

Voldemort looked interested. "So this, gun, is what that fool Dumbledore is building?"

"The only weapon that Dumbledore has that I know of is his wand, but then, we all have those." Hermione said.

"You will not be required at these meetings, but if you find any information at all, while at the school, you will inform Snape immediately and he will refer it to me. Is that understood Mrs. Snape?"

"Of course my lord." Hermione agreed.

"You may return to the line."

"Yes my lord." Hermione did as he commanded.

"Snape."

Severus looked in his lord's direction.

"Come to me."

Severus went to Voldemort's side.

"I want you to return to the castle, and continue your duties. Keep me updated on any findings and you will be rewarded. You and your wife are dismissed."

"Yes my lord." Severus kissed Voldemort's sleeve and returned to Hermione's side. He led her from the room and when they were out of the castles boundaries, he apperated them away.

XxXxXBackAtTheCottageXxXxX

Severus and Hermione reappeared in the bedroom. Hermione was immediately pulled into her husbands embrace. "You were fantastic my love, simply wonderful."

"Really, Severus? Do you think it worked?"

"Well," Severus mused, "since he didn't Avada us, I'd say you did wonderfully."

"Oh Severus, I'm so glad." Hermione leaned up and kissed him. As she did so, her stomach growled. She blushed.

Severus smiled at her. "Well, you did miss lunch."

Hermione felt a fluttering movement in her belly. She jumped, and stared down at it in awe.

"Hermione? Darling what's wrong?" Severus asked concerned.

"It moved." Hermione said.

"What?"

"The baby, it moved, it wasn't a kick, but I felt…" Hermione looked at him her eyes wide. She grabbed his hand, and pressed it to her belly. "It's moving." tears filled her eyes. She smiled, "Severus our baby is moving!"

Severus kept his hand against his wife's belly. He did feel it. His child. Severus looked at his Hermione, and leaned up to kiss her again. "I love you Mrs. Snape."

"I love you too Severus…you and our baby."

Their tender moment was interrupted by Hermione's stomach growling once more.

Severus laughed.

He led her to the sofa and helped her sit, then said, "Stay here, I will make us something to eat. Any requests?"

Hermione thought, "Steak, medium, maybe a little bit charred, pommes frites, asparagus and butter squash?"

Severus laughed. "Hungry are we?"

"Well," Hermione smiled. "I did miss lunch."

Authors Note: I am sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have had a bit of writers block, but not to worry. It is gone now, and I am already writing the next chapter, which should be up in no time at all. Thank you to all my readers who have stuck with me even though I tend to take a long time to update.

Authors Note Two: The first reviewer who can tell me from what movie was Hermione's lunch request was from, and the name of the character who said it, I will dedicate my next chapter to you. Hurry and review and the chapter dedication will be yours!

~Kiera


	23. Chapter 23: An Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's affiliates.

Authors note: This chapter is dedicated to Trickstersink for correctly naming the movie that Hermione's lunch order was from, and which character said it. Ccongratulations. This chapter is for you.

~Kiera

Chapter Twenty Three: An Unexpected Visitor.

The months had passed uneventfully, and with Hermione's due date looming ahead, Severus and herself had set up the nursery. The walls had been painted yellow and a beautiful white bassinet had been erected and placed there. The room was filled to the brim with toys, nappies, and the like, all from their friends. They had scarcely had to buy anything themselves.

Hermione had been overjoyed when Lily and James told them that they were pregnant and due to be married in early February. Severus had been happy as well, and had made amends with James, for Lily and Hermione's sakes. Hermione and Lily were currently out looking for wedding robes for Lily, while Severus had been coerced into going with the marauders to shop for James dress robes.

"Oh! Look Hermione!" Lily exclaimed. "Isn't this just adorable?"

Hermione turned and gasped at the little toy broom. "Oh Lily! I know James would love it if you bought it for the baby!"

Lily smiled and patted her stomach. "I think he'll love it too, Hermione." She and James had found out the sex of the baby as soon as they could. Lily said that she would never be able to wait until it was born to know.

Hermione waddled to the wizard at the register and said, "How much is it for this toy broom?"

"Ten galleons and three sickles." He replied.

When the look of elation on Lily's face dropped, Hermione took it from her and said, "It's a gift."

"Oh Hermione I couldn't!"

"You can and you will. You and James have gotten Severus and I too many things as it is. It's our turn to repay the favor." Hermione grinned as she paid the man.

"Thank you so much Hermione!" Lily gushed as they left the store.

"Ow!" Hermione said irritably.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing...my stomach just hurts a little." Hermione smiled. "Nothing to worry about."

"Well if your sure..." Lily relented.

XXXWithTheBoysXXX

"What do you guys think?" James asked.

Severus looked up from his book, as did Remus.

"My god James." Remus said in shock.

Severus smirked. "It looks about as good on you, I think, as it would a pregnant hippogriff."

Remus held back a laugh, as he said, "Prongs, I'm sorry, but I don't think blue is your color."

James glared at Sirius, who was currently rolling on the floor in complete mirth.

"You said it would look good Padfoot!" he said accusingly.

Sirius looked up at him to apologise when he burst out laughing once more.

"Potter, I do not think you look very menacing whilst wearing that powder blue atrocity." Severus said. "Better stick with basic black, else Lily will desert you at the alter."

James looked down at himself, "I guess your right..." he was interrupted however, by a silver doe sliding through the wall as if it were a ghost.

The doe lifted it's head and addressed Severus. "Hermione went into labor. We're at St. Mungos now. Hurry."

Lily's patronus dissipated and the group turned to Severus who was an even paler white. "I'm going." he said as he turned on the spot and dissapperated.

Severus apperated into the lobby of St. Mungo's Hospital, and hurried to the witch running the information desk. As he approched, the witch spotted him, and grinned sexily. "Why hello there, handsome." she said. "How can I be of...service?" she asked him, running her eyes up and down his body.

Severus noticed the way she was looking at him, and said, "Why yes, I do believe you can."

"I thought so." the witch began, "So what do you say to five thirty?"

"I think my wife would kill me if I was late for the birth of my child." Severus snarled, causing the witch to jump and blush. She hadn't noticed his ring.

"I'm sorry sir, and what would be the name?"

"Severus Snape, here for Hermione Snape." Severus said irritably.

"One moment." She tapped a paper on her desk. "Delivery room 319, third floor."

When she looked up to see if he had heard her, he wasn't there. "Damn. He was so handsome too." she pouted.

Severus found Hermione's room and per the mediwizards instructions, donned the robes given to him. Once dressed, he hurried into the room.

"Severus!" Hermione called. "Thank god your here! The baby is early!"

Severus stepped up to the bed and took his wife's hand. He looked at Lily. "Thank you for the patronus, Lily."

"It was no problem Severus." she said smiling. She turned to Hermione. "I'll be in the waiting room."

"Okay. Thanks for your help Lily."

She smiled again and left the room.

Hermione turned her attention to Severus. "Severus...I'm scared. the baby is three weeks early! What if something is wrong? I-" Hermione cried out as a contraction hit her.

Severus grimaced as his wife crushed his hand.

When the contraction stopped she hit the button at her bedside.

A nurse hurried in. "Yes dearies?" the elderly woman asked.

"Would you please get the doctor? The contractions are five minutes apart."

"Of course." she hurried out.

"How long have you been here?" Severus asked.

"About an hour. When they started getting closer together Lily called you."

"Hermione," Severus said kissing her. " I love you."

"I love you too Severus."

"Mrs. Snape," the Mediwizard said as he approached her bed. "You say they are five minutes apart?"

"Yes sirAAAAAAHHHGH!" Hermione squeezed Severus hand until he felt it would break.

"Well lets take a look down here and we'll see what we're dealing with." he lifted the sheet from her knees and after a few seconds he popped up and said, "Well Mrs. Snape, it looks like it's time."

"Now on the next Contraction, I want you to push. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Okay...one...two...three...PUSH!"

Hermione felt the contraction and pushed as hard as she could. "It's not working!" she cried out. "Oh god it hurts so bad!"

Severus didn't know what to do. He just stroked her hair out of her face and let her squeeze the life out of his hand. This was going to be a long labor.

XXXThreeHoursLaterXXX

Hermione let out a loud scream.

"You're almost there," the doctor said. "I can see the head. One more big push..."

Hermione tightened her grip on Severus now limp hand, and pushed. Several seconds later she heard the scream of an infant, and relaxed visibly.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Snape, It's a boy!" the doctor said smiling at them, holding up their small son.

Severus looked at his child, then down to his wife. His beautiful wife. He was a father.

"You're a daddy Severus..." Hermione said to him weakly. A second later found Hermione grimacing in pain once more. "Ah! Whats going on!" she cried.

The doctor lifted the sheets, and then looked at them. "Well...it appears we aren't done yet Mrs. Snape."

"What do mean we're not done! Severus what does he mean?" Hermione said panicking.

"Just that Mrs. Snape. You were aware you were carrying twins, weren't you?"

"What! Twins!" Severus exclaimed.

"Yes, although the second baby could have been hiding behind the first, that happens often enough." the doctor said as Hermione was hit with another need to push.

"You need to push Mrs. Snape..." the doctor added, before calling the nurse. "Nurse, will you please clean up the baby while I finish up here."

"Yes doctor." she said taking the baby from him.

Hermione began the process once more.

"Stop pushing Mrs. Snape! You need to stop pushing! Do not be alarmed, but your baby is in distress." the doctor said calmly.

"What! What's wrong with the baby!" Hermione said beginning to panic.

"Please stay calm, try to breath."

"Hermione hunny, you need to breath, in and out, in and out." Severus captured her face in between his hands and he breathed along with her.

While Hermione was distracted, the doctor called the nurse to help him. "It's a breech."

Twenty five minutes later they heard the cries of a second baby.

"You have a healthy baby girl." the doctor said. He cleaned off the baby and brought Hermione both of her children.

He laid them on her chest gently, before taking out his wand and waving it over Hermione's stomach. A green glow shown and the doctor said, "Well, there are no more surprises, and in a bit you'll have delivered the placentas and then you can be fixed up.

He smiled at the new parents. "Congratulations." He left the room.

Hermione stared down at her two beautiful babies. "Hello my little loves, so it was you that kept kicking me."

She looked at Severus, "I love you Severus. Thank you for my babies."

Severus smiled softly at her, and kissed her. "I love you too Hermione."

Hermione held out his son. "Would you like to hold him Severus?"

"I...don't know how...I've never held a baby before..."

"It's easy, just support the head like that," Hermione showed him how to hold his son. "See, your doing it Severus, your a natural."

He looked down at his son. "Hey little one," He spoke softly so as not to frighten him. "I'm your daddy,"

Hermione smiled as she watched Severus with their son. She turned her attention to her daughter. She softly stroked her downy hair. Both had straight hair like their father, but her son had her hair color. Her daughter's hair was as dark as Severus'.

"They have your nose." Severus said to her. "I'm glad."

"Oh Severus, I happen to like your nose."

"Well," he smiled, "I'm glad all the same."

Just as he was about to kiss Hermione, both babies let out loud cries. Severus looked horrified. "Oh god what did I do!" he exclaimed.

"Nothing." Hermione laughed. "They're just hungry that's all."

"Oh." he looked relieved.

Hermione lifted her shirt and positioned her little girl at her breast. She eagerly latched on and began to suck. She held out her arm for her son, and when Severus handed him to her, did the same for him. Once she had both babies eating, she kissed her husband. "I'm so lucky, " she said. "To have found you."

"As am I, my love." He replied.

They were interrupted again, by the nurse. "I'm sorry, I just need to fill out the children's birth certificates. So lets see, today's date is November 17, 1979. Place of birth, St. Mungos. What is your son's name?' she asked Severus.

Severus looked at Hermione. "It is customary in my family that the first son's name starts with an 'S'."

"That's fine."

"Severin Sumner Snape" Severus said proudly.

The nurse asked for the spelling. Once she finished Severin's birth certificate, she moved on to the next, filling out the same date,and place of birth, she then asked for the name.

"Sadie Samara Snape." Hermione told her. When the nurse left to file the paper work, the doctor came in.

"The twins' tests were fine, and they can go home today, if you would like." he said. "You are welcome to stay the night, as Mrs. Snape needs to rest, and the babies can stay in the nursery, but the choice is up to you."

Severus looked at his wife.

"I think we'll go home. The castle is the best place to be at a time like this."

The doctor nodded. "That is fine, did you bring any clothes for the babies?"

Severus shook his head. "No, it was...unexpected."

The doctor turned and quickly found two sets of infant pajamas. He handed them to Hermione who smiled and thanked him.

Hermione showed Severus how to dress the babies. She showed him with Severin. When she had finished, she handed him Sadie. "Now you do it."

Severus slowly dressed his daughtor, and smiled proudly as he completed his task.

After Hermione was healed, and given a pepper up potion, she dressed and they were ready to leave. Severus had gone out to tell Lily and the boys that they were leaving, and that they could come by sometime in the next few days to see the twins.

They had to travel by floo, for apparition was bad for the babies.

The fire in their rooms flashed green and they stepped out, carrying their sleeping children.

Hermione and Severus took the babies too their room, and gently placed them into the bassinet. They stood for a long while just watching them sleep. When Severus saw Hermione yawn, he realised that she too was exhausted. He charmed the room to let them know when the babies began to cry, and then he guided Hermione to their room. He lay next to her and kissed her sweetly. "I love you, Mother of my children."

"I love you too, daddy." Hermione smiled as she fell into slumber.

Authors note: I apologise for the lateness of this chapter. My computer had a bad virus and we had to do a complete restore on it. So I do not have Microsoft word. I had to suffer with word pad, so again, sorry if the grammar and spelling are off. I tried.

~Kiera


	24. Chapter 24: Godparents

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's affiliates. The rights belong solely to Mrs. Rowling.

Chapter twenty four: Godparents

Hermione was sitting on the couch in her living room. She was snuggling her two babies close to her while kissing them on their downy heads. Her babies. Little Severin and Sadie Snape. Her little boy looked like her, though with out the curls. His little nose still had the milia speckles that most newborns got. His eyes were a few shades lighter brown than Hermione's. Her baby girl had her fathers looks sans the nose. She too had the speckles on her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were a light gray blue, that would likely fade to a straight gray like her fathers.

They had been cooing up at her, while waving their tiny arms and legs when their father came into the room. "Just got off the floo with Lily and the others. They will be here in an hour or so." he smiled at her. "They want to see the babies." Severus said.

"Oh! That's right. They haven't met the twins yet have they?" Hermione asked.

"No, not yet." Severus replied. "Thus why they are coming tonight. They said Albus invited them to stay for the feast."

"Oh! That will be lovely!" Hermione said happily.

One of the babies began to cry. Severus held out his arms for the child.

Hermione handed Severin to him. "He may need a nappy change." she told him. "Are you up to it?" she asked with a smirk.

"My dear," Severus began with a fake pompous air, "I am sure I can change a nappy with no problems at all." he laughed at the look on her face.

"No sarcasm Severus. Just change the damn nappy." she laughed as he playfully stuck his tongue out at her.

After he changed Severin, he and Hermione changed the children's outfits before their friends arrived. Which wasn't more than a few minutes later. Hermione was selecting a book from the bookshelf when the wards alerted them to visitors.

Hermione hurried out of the room to the hallway that led to the portrait hole. She pushed it out to reveal Lily, James, and Remus.

"Hermione!" they called out happily.

"You're here! I'm so glad to see you!" she stepped aside to let them enter. Once the portrait had closed she hugged a very pregnant Lily, and then Remus. She looked around. "Where's James?"

"He said he couldn't come because he is on an assignment for the Auror's office." Lily told her. "We're spending the night, so he'll be here in the morning."

Hermione looked understanding. "Well, he can't help it. It is his job after all."

"Well, anyway, come in!" she said suddenly. "The twins are through here."

"How are they?" Lily asked.

"Still not sleeping through the night. Though that's to be expected. They are only two weeks old of course." Hermione laughed.

"Of course." smiled Lily.

"Severus!" Hermione called. "They're here."

Hermione led them into the sitting room where Severus sat on the floor holding a stuffed lion above the babies. He looked up and flashed a smile. "I think they like this one." he said. "Hello Lily, Remus." Severus inclined his head toward the latter.

"How have you been, Severus?" Asked Remus, shaking his hand. "How is fatherhood treating you." he grinned.

"Well. Thank you." Severus said.

"Hi babies!" Lily said after she hugged Severus. "My you are so adorable aren't you?" she asked them as she tickled their tummies.

Severin cooed as he raised his arms. "You want me to pick you up?" Lily asked him. She scooped him up and said, "Wow. That's such a good little boy!"

While she cuddled Severin, Remus was holding Sadie. A few minutes later though, she began to fuss. He held her out to Hermione. "I think she wants you." he told her.

Once Hermione had calmed her down, the bell rang for supper. They stood and Severus took his son back from Lily. They left the rooms and headed for the great hall. As they walked Hermione asked Lily, "When James gets here tomorrow, Severus and I have something important to ask you. But it is a secret until them okay?"

Lily looked curious. "Sure...is it really important?"

"To us it is." Hermione told her. She looked up ahead of them where Remus and Severus were walking.

"So Severus, Hermione told us you had professional pictures done of the twins?" Remus asked.

"Yes. I took them down to hogsmead while Hermione was sleeping. I got individual shots, and some with them together. The photographer wanted one with myself in it, so I had that done too." he reached into the inner pocket of his robes and pulled out four pictures. He proudly handed them to Remus.

"Hermione wants to take the twins to get one taken with her. As a matter of fact, I think she is going after dinner. Maybe Lily will go with her, and we can have a drink without the women here." Severus suggested quietly. He took a peak over his shoulder at the girls. He turned back to his friend. "Hermione hates it when I drink even a drop of alcohol, so when she leaves with the babies I sneak a glass or two."

"Hahaha!" Remus laughed. "Whipped eh, Severus."

Severus scowled darkly. "Want to try saying that again, Lupin?"

Remus raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry!"

"What's going on here?"

The men turned to find Hermione and Lily standing behind them. Hermione hugged Severus around the waist, "You're not fighting are you?"

"What!" Lily demanded. "Fighting? You both know better than that! Hasn't this last year changed anything?"

Lily looked deeply disappointed. "I thought you were friends now."

Hermione had let go of Severus and stepped back, taking Severin with her. Lily stepped forward and smacked each of them on the arm. Severus winced at the look in her eyes.

"We weren't fighting, Lily, I swear." Remus said hurriedly.

"We were just joking." Severus finished.

Lily narrowed her eyes at the two of them before nodding her head. "That had better be all it was." she threatened as she pushed past them, Hermione on her heels.

The men sighed and followed the girls into the great hall. They took seats at the head table and waited for Albus to address the students.

Hermione smiled at Professor Flitwick, "Thank you for the highchairs Filius. It's easier to feed the babies without having to hold them."

"It was my pleasure." Chirped the tiny professor. "Just a simple charm after all."

Hermione smiled again in thanks. She turned to Lily. "I was planning to head down to the village to get my picture with the babies. Would you like to join me? You can get one done of yourself, and give it to James as a present. His birthday is coming up soon right?"

"Two weeks." Lily replied. "I would love to go. I wanted to get a picture done of myself during pregnancy. Something to show the baby when the eventual, 'where do babies come from' question is asked."

The girls laughed.

The dinner was delicious, as usual. Tender roast beef, Roasted garlic potatoes, Cauliflower and a creamy cheese sauce. There were soups, and salads with an assortment of dressings. For dessert there was black pudding, treacle tarts, and fresh fruit with whipped cream.

After dinner when Hermione and Lily left, Severus and Remus retired to Severus' rooms. They poured two glasses of firewhiskey and sat back to talk about how Severus' apprenticeship was going. In three years he would have completed it, and after he got his mastership Slughorn was planning to retire, leaving the job to Severus as they and the headmaster had discussed.

XXXWithTheGirlsXXX

Hermione and Lily arrived at the wizarding photo studio, and after talking to the photographer, Hermione sat with Severin and Sadie on her lap. The photographer shot bubbles out of his wand and the children clapped happily as he snapped the photo. He used the same tactic when they took the pictures with Hermione with each of the babies in turn. Hermione and Lily each picked up a baby and posed together. This time he made two baby birds fly out of his wand and do a fluttering dance. The twins laughed and pointed to the birds.

After they were finished at the photography shop, when they had been told that the pictures would be sent to each of them respectively, they headed up to the castle. Hagrid had sent the thestral drawn carriages down for them, and on the ride they talked.

"Hermione, when the baby is born, will you be the godmother?" Lily asked Hermione seriously.

"Really? Oh Lily I would love to." she hugged her friend. "Is Sirius going to be the godfather?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" she grinned. "How did you know?"

Hermione smirked. "Just a hunch." they laughed.

"Do you know what is going to happen when Severus becomes the potions teacher in three years?" Lily asked curious.

"Not really, it's three years away after all. I'm assuming that our quarters will change, and I know that he'll have more authority. Haha. But other than that..." Hermione said not knowing much about the future Severus, her being only a student at the time.

"Aww. Look Hermione!" Lily said with a smile, pointing at the babies. They had snuggled up to each other in their sleep. Severin's little arm had fallen across his sister in a protective gesture.

"So cute! I wish I had a camera so I could get a picture of this. Too bad they didn't fall asleep like that at the shop." Hermione said making a mental note to save this particular memory into her pensive when she returned to her rooms.

When they reached the castle, Lily walked with Hermione, and helped to carry the twins into the quarters, and snorted when she caught sight of the two previously sober men. "Hey Hermione." she whispered. "Come in here."

"What?" Hermione whispered back. She entered the room as she took off her cloak. "What is it?"

"Look." Lily pointed to the two men. They were lying half across the couch. Severus' head was towards the fireplace, and his feet were hanging off the couch somewhere in the middle. Remus' head was on the opposite end of the couch his arm dangling off the edge, with his legs across Severus', who let out a loud snorting sound causing Remus to growl in his sleep.

Hermione began to giggle at the reaction. "Well..." she said as she got herself under control. "Want to stay the night here? Seeing as the boys won't wake until noon tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay." she said. Lily followed her to the bathroom where she was given a toothbrush.

"You can freshen up while I put the babies to bed." Hermione told her.

"Thanks Hermione."

Fifteen minutes later found them asleep, and Severus on the floor. Remus had rolled over and knocked him off the couch. Both men were snoring loudly; Remus, with drool on his chin.

The group awoke the following morning to loud knocking, coming from the entrance to the suite. Severus got up off the floor, grumbling, and stomped to the portrait hole where he pushed it open and said rather rudely, "What?"

James looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to wake you, though, you slept half the day away. I've already been down to breakfast. It's nearing lunchtime, and the headmaster said you ought not miss it, so he sent me down to fetch you."

"Why didn't you come down earlier in the day? Why wait until now to do so?" Severus asked, still upset at being woken up.

"Because you are all adults, and I had hoped that you would act like it and not stay up so late that you cannot even attend breakfast." James said in a mature voice. He caught sight of Remus where he lay on the couch, and ran forward, "Remmy!" he jumped on his friend and was instantly pitched to the floor where he peered up at his friend with teary eyes. "But...Remmy how could you? What did I so to be tossed to the floor?"

"So much for being an adult." said Severus sneeringly.

James pouted unbecomingly.

"James, you aren't causing more problems are you?" asked his pregnant wife.

"Never my Lily Flower, I just tripped on my way to waken Remus." James defended himself.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Hermione said as she gave her friend a hug. "Here." she handed Severin to him.

"Uh...what are you giving him to me for?" James asked.

"Change his diaper, you'll need the practice." Hermione grinned as she handed off Sadie to Lily. "Both of you need to practice so get to it. Then we can go down to lunch."

Lily immediately began cooing at the baby, who waved her arms happily.

James made a face as he realized that Severin's nappy was a dirty one. It took him a while, but he finished as best as he could before handing the baby to his father. "Here you go." he said.

Severus took his son and kissed his forehead. "Are you ready for lunch Severin?" he asked his son, who giggled and bounced at the mention of food.

Hermione took Sadie from Lily and the group headed to the great hall. After they entered the hall, Hermione stopped her friends. "Hey, hold up for a second." she said, "Severus and I have something we'd like to ask you before we sit."

Lily's eyes brightened with curiosity. "Of course." she said.

James looked confused, but gestured her to speak.

"Severus and I were wondering if you would be the twin's godparents." Hermione told them with a smile.

James looked unsure. "Severus and I don't really get along, are you sure Hermione?"

"We've talked things over," started Severus, "and we both decided on this. We would be honored if you would accept."

"Well, if you're sure." James said. "I'll do it."

"Lily?" Hermione asked her friend. "Will you be Severin and Sadie's godmother?"

Lily stared at Hermione for a few seconds before saying, "Of course I will! I promise I will take good care of the kids if anything should happen Hermione."

Hermione smiled and started to speak. "Thank you both! It means so much to-" she was cut off by a huge gust of wind. She looked around her, and noticed that all the candles in the great hall were flickering wildly.

The headmaster instantly waved his wand at the candles, preventing them from extinguishing. The wind was still blowing strong, though, causing their robes to whip about them erratically.

"Severus, what's going on?" Hermione asked her husband, frightened.

He was staring at her in horror. "Hermione..."

"Hermione! We can see right through you!" Remus said shocked.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when a loud booming voice said, "**H****ermione Snape , viator of time. Sent ut preteritus prohibeo quod restore, you're absentis est universa. Is est vicis ut reverto ut vestri own vicis.**"

Hermione's vision was going blurry, her surroundings seeming to mesh together. Her hearing wasn't doing to well at the moment either. She heard her husband calling her, begging her to stay with him. But that wasn't right...she wasn't going anywhere was she? "Severus? Severus! I can't see you! Severus!" she called in a panic.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Severus fell to his knees as the image of his wife disappeared completely. "She...She's gone." his mind went blank. He fell backward, and hit his head hard on the stone floor. The last thing he heard before his conscientiousness faded to black, was the cry of a child.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Sorry this is so late in coming. I hit some writers block for a while there, but I'm back on track now, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of it.

~Kiera


	25. Chapter 25: The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's affiliates. Those rights belong solely to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I hope this makes up for the wait.

Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Letter**

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Chapter twenty five: The Aftermath

The silent blackness was permeated only by the sound of crying. Constant crying. A baby's crying. His baby? His children? He needed to get up. Needed to see what was wrong. The crying continued. He heard murmured words, meant to sooth. Hermione? Good. They would be okay now. Now he could relax deeper into this lonely oblivion.

Cold. He felt cold and a wetness on his face. It was soothing, but why? Had he a fever? Was he in the hospital? The murmured words again, this time, directed at him. He tried to make out what was being said. Why couldn't he understand?

"Severus you need to get up." the words told him. "Your...need...get up."

_I can't understand you. Why can't I move? Please tell me._

"You can't...your son...you...we need...get up." the words prompted him.

_I can't move...Hermione...help me._

"I don't think he can hear me." Lily told James and Remus. They had taken Severus back to his quarters, in the hopes that they could rouse him.

"Did either of you hear what the voice said when Hermione disappeared?" Remus asked.

"I heard them, yes. Did I understand them? No." James told his friend. "Not one word."

"The look on Hermione's face...she understood what they said." Lily thought aloud. "What do you think it meant, Remus?"

"It was Latin...that much I know for sure." he reasoned. "I took a class when I was younger...I can't remember much, but I did understand a few words."

"What did they say?" Lily asked. James looked interested as well.

"If I'm translating correctly, I could make out the words, traveler and time." Remus thought hard for a few minutes, "There was also the words, Past, future... and wrongs."

"Can you remember anything else? Please Remus, it could be important." Lily said urgently.

"I'm thinking...like I said, I haven't studied it since the summer of our third year." he said, his face screwed up as he struggled to translate the next phrase. "Mission...complete. Return...own time..."

The three sat for a while before Lily said, "Well...we missed dinner...how about I ask a house elf to bring us some sandwiches and tea while we think this through?"

"That's a good idea," Said James.

"Yes, thank you Lily." Remus told her.

She smiled at them, before summoning one of the house elves.

The short, large eared creature appeared in the room with a loud crack. "Hello miss and misters, hows is Dolly helps you?"

"Please Dolly, could you bring us back some sandwiches, and perhaps some tea? I'm afraid we've missed dinner." Lily asked kindly.

The little elf clapped happily. "I is happy to brings you food, Miss!" she hopped in excitement. "I is being right back Miss!" with a squeal of happiness she disappeared.

Lily sat. "Right, now I think we need to do some research on this. See if we can make any sense of it."

"Why don't we just ask the headmaster?" James said, as he hated research.

"James has a point Lily." Remus told her. "If there's anyone in this castle who knows Latin, it would be Dumbledore."

Lily glared at the boys. There went her afternoon in the library. "Fine."

A second later Dolly appeared once more, laden with a tray of finger sandwiches, cakes, some small fruits, and a large pot of tea and cups. "I is bringing you food Sirs and Miss. I is finding most delicious things for you to eat!" she set the tray in front of the group. She stepped back, hands clasped in front of her.

"Wow!" Exclaimed James. "This looks great! Thanks Dolly!"

Dolly's ears went pink, and she disappeared with the familiar crack.

They ate in relative silence. The others were sleeping. Well, Severus would awaken once Lily cast the reviving charm on him. Either that or he would come to on his own.

As Lily was beginning to clean up, the fireplace flared green, and the headmaster stepped through. James and Remus stood and at once began asking questions.

"Headmaster!" Lily gasped. "Please! What's happened? Where's Hermione?"

"What did that voice mean?" Remus asked. "I could only make out a few words. Not enough to make out what it meant."

Albus looked around the room before answering them. When he turned his head towards theirs he said, "Where is Severus?"

"In the other room, with the ba-" Lily began.

"I need to speak with him. It is important." he interrupted her. "I apologize. But it is best if I only have to explain once."

"I'll get him." Remus said.

James looked at Lily, and his heart ached for her. She had just lost her best friend. Hell, he felt bad for Severus. He'd lost his wife all in one night...not to mention...

XxXInSeverusRoomXxX

Remus pushed open the door, and strode to the bed. He knelt down for a minute, trying to rouse Severus without having to resort to magic. He shook him. Once, twice...three times. "Severus, you need to wake up now. The headmaster is here, and he needs to speak with you."

He shook him again. He sighed. "No use.." he pointed his wand at Severus head. "Enervate." he said.

Severus eyes opened slowly. The brightness was blinding him, and he closed them hard. Blinking several times, before he could see again. He made out a face peering down at him. "Hermione?" he asked hoarsely.

"No." a distinctly male voice answered him. "But I'm flattered." the voice was sarcastic.

"Lupin!" Severus snarled as he jerked back.

"I had thought we'd gotten past last names Severus." Remus said. "Come. Dumbledore wants to speak with you. It's important."

"Yes, I'd gathered that from the fact that you felt the need to wake me." he griped. "Is Hermione already out there? Why didn't she wake me up?"

"Just come into the sitting room." Remus said, feeling very sorry for his friend.

He turned and retreated from the room.

Severus groaned as he pushed himself up and off the bed. He felt as if he'd gotten hit by something very hard. He spotted a bowl of lukewarm water on the bed side table. A washcloth was immersed in the bowl, soaked.

He stood, unsteadily, and walked weakly out of the room.

XxXWithTheOthersXxX

They waited patiently for Severus to come into the room and take a seat. Once he had done so, he looked pointedly at Dumbledore, looking for answers.

"Where is Hermione? If we are all to talk, shouldn't she be here as well?" he asked.

Lily choked back a sob. "Severus...Hermione has gone...disappeared, just like that."

"What?" Severus' eyes widened in shock. _It wasn't a dream? _He thought in horror. "What do you mean? Wasn't that just a dream?"

"More like a nightmare..." Lily said, failing to stop the tears from falling.

Severus turned to the others for conformation. "It...it can't be true..."

Remus lowered his head, and James stood, clasping his hand on Severus' shoulder. "I'm sorry...she's really gone."

Severus had gone into shock. He didn't even shake James off of him. His eyes searched Dumbledore's face. Looking for the truth.

"It has come to pass, Severus." Albus told him. "You knew it might happen from the beginning. I know it's hard, but it's not like you will never see her again."

Severus buried his head in his hands, shoulders heaving.

"Headmaster, what did the words mean...that the voice called out just before Hermione disappeared." Lily asked.

"To put it simply, the voice said, Traveler of time. Sent into the past to prevent future wrongs, your mission is now complete. Return to your own time." Dumbledore told them.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud crying from the bedroom. Severus leapt to his feet and ran to his room.

"Well...how do we get Hermione back?" James asked.

"We don't. We are to wait for time to catch up. In twenty years you will see your friend again." Albus explained.

They jumped as an unholy scream permeated the air. Severus ran out holding Severin. "Where is Sadie?" he gasped. "Where is my daughter?"

Lily choked back her tears. "Severus...she disappeared with Hermione..."

Severus felt his heart constrict. "I have to wait twenty years to see my wife...and my baby?" his heart was breaking. He held his son close to him. "Oh god...how am I going to do this without Hermione! How will I do this..."

"Actually, It'll be about seventeen years..." Lily told him. "She spent three here right?"

"That means that Severin and our baby will be seventh years..." James said. "They will go to school with Hermione."

Severus sobbed, rocking his son gently. "How am I going to do this..." he muttered to himself.

Lily knelt down and gently wrapped her arms around him. "We'll be here to help, Severus. James and I. We promised Hermione that if anything happened that we would. We're Severin and Sadie's godparents. And even if we weren't, we'd do nothing less."

Albus stood and left the room quietly, leaving the friends to grieve. He knew it would be a hard seventeen years, especially for Severus. He just hoped that his friends could hold his life together enough for it to be bearable. "I'm so sorry, my boy..." he said sadly. He left to send one last letter to the future.

XxXTimeChangeXxX

The candles in Headmaster Dumbledore's office flickered, and went out. A wave of the hand brought the light back in an instant. He looked down at his early dinner of half eaten meatloaf smothered in lime marmalade. He's acquired a taste for it years ago, and he had to eat it in secret, as it seemed to make the other staff members a bit squeamish. A tall glass of strawberry milk sat next to it. There, sitting atop the strange confection, was a small scroll.

He opened it after scorgifing the paper, ridding it of marmalade.

**Dear Myself, **

**It has been a few years since I've corresponded in this manner, and I do apologize. However, more pressing matters have made themselves known. Hermione Snape has just disappeared. Heading, I'm sure, back to your time. I'm not sure how long it will take, though I thought that I should let you know, so that you can in turn, let her family and friends know. **

**This will be the last letter I send, I think. There is no longer any need. I wish you many happy years with our dear Professor McGonagall. Give her our love. **

**Sincerely, Yourself.**

Albus stared at the letter. As he was about to fire call Severus, the bell rang. He sighed. _It will have to wait until after dinner. _He hurried to finish his treat, before leaving his office. It would not do to be late.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, please review.

~Kiera


	26. Chapter 26: A Long Awaited Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's affiliates. The rights are owned solely by J. K. Rowling. I make no money from this story.

Authors Apology: I apologize for the very long wait for this chapter. My computer had died, and I lost all data for my stories. I hope that this makes up for the wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Text

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Chapter Twenty Six: A Long Awaited Reunion

Albus Dumbledore sat the head table, his staff surrounding him. He looked out over the students that were filling the room, and smiled. Standing, he addressed them. " Good evening young students!" He beamed at them. "I have something to announce, before you settle in to what I'm sure will be a wonderful feast." He paused and let his eyes fall on Harry Potter, and the remaining Weasleys. They then traveled up and down each of the long tables.

"I would like to inform you of the up and coming Yule ball. Which will be held on Christmas Eve." He paused then, to allow for the rambunctious cheers that filled the room. "Now, sit down, tuck in, and enjoy your dinners!" he concluded with a twinkle.

Taking his seat, he pulled out a scroll of parchment, and a quill. Minerva glanced at him, "Albus, are you not hungry?"

"Not anymore my dear, I've just finished my delicious meal of meatloaf and lime…"

"Never mind!" she snapped. "Stop before I lose my appetite.

Albus chuckled softly, before continuing his letter.

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Hermione shivered. _It's cold. _She thought to herself. She tightened her grip on her daughter. _Sadie…it's okay baby girl…Mummy's going to keep you warm. _

Glancing around her, Hermione noticed the familiar purple light surrounding her in the inky blackness. She seemed to be floating. _This light…I've seen it somewhere before…_

Her eyes widened in realization. _Severus…_

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, as she held her daughter against her. Waiting. After what seemed like hours, she felt warmth surround her. Relaxing slightly, she let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. She saw red from behind her eyelids, and upon opening her eyes, she saw that her surroundings were getting brighter.

Then it hit her. There were voices all around her. Some she recognized, and many she didn't. there was a flash of white light, and suddenly she felt her feet hit solid stone. Blinking back the stars that seemed to be everywhere in her line of vision, she was vaguely aware that the talking had stopped completely.

When the light had flashed, the entire room had silenced. A silence that was broken by the piercing wail of an infant.

When Hermione's vision cleared, she looked on in shock. _I'm home…_

"Hermione!" Harry and Ginny called out.

"Granger's back!" Some upset Slytherins grumped.

"Mione!" Ron gasped.

Her eyes searched, and landed on a pair of shocked, charcoal orbs that were on her. Unblinking.

The sound of wood being scraped against stone reverberated through the great hall, echoing against the stone, and the rafters above them. The majority of the students in the room looked for the source of the sound. There was a hesitant silence.

Professor Snape had stood, and was walking down the isle between the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables.

Every pair of eyes were on the snaky potions teacher as his steps sped up. Soon there was a collective gasp as he was full out running toward Hermione.

"Severus!" she cried out as he reached her. She let him throw his arms around her and their daughter.

Severus bent and kissed her as if he was afraid she wasn't real, while Hermione used her free arm to clutch at him, holding him against her.

"Severus…" Hermione moaned against his lips.

Soon though, they were interrupted by the outraged cries of Ron.

The pair jerked slightly, before Severus took Hermione's hand in his own, and led her quickly out of the hall.

They hurried down the long corridors, until they reached the dungeons. Slipping inside Severus' private quarters, they let the door shut behind them. Sadie was still crying, and Hermione was trying to sooth her.

"Hush now darling, you're alright…It's okay baby…" Hermione whispered.

"Sadie." Severus silky voice crooned, as he retrieved his daughter. The baby quieted at once. Large gray orbs peered up at another similar pair.

Severus smiled as chubby little legs kicked his arm. He placed a feather light kiss on his child's brow and looked at Hermione, tears in his eyes. "Hermione."

"Severus…h-how are you?" Hermione stammered. True, she had just seen him, but for him, a long seventeen years had passed. "Severus…I'm sorry. I didn't know that I would…"

"It's okay. I'm okay…now." he told her, a rare smile on his lips.

"Oh, Severus…" Hermione murmured, leaning in to kiss him.

He accepted the kiss immediately, and closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of her lips, finally on his own. Their mouths moved together in tandem, first light, then more passionate, as teeth began to nibble.

They were so absorbed in the kiss that they did not hear the door slam against the wall, and shut even louder.

"Dad!" A distinct male voice said in shock.

Hermione pulled away from her husband, and turned to see her son.

There he stood., slightly taller than her, he had the build of a Chaser. Straight, chocolaty brown hair fell to his shoulders, held back at the nape of his neck by a leather cord. His bangs were slightly shorter than the rest of his hair, and he had parted it, so it framed his face, only a single small strand fell in his shocked gray eyes.

"S-Severin?" she asked tentatively, taking a step toward him.

"Mum?" Severin asked shocked. He turned to his father. "Hermione Granger is my Mum?"

Severus nodded.

"I thought Granger looked similar to the pictures of Mum, but you didn't tell me that she was her!" Severin said, confused.

"Would it be safe to assume that you feared that he would say something to me had he known?" Hermione asked her husband.

"Yes." Severus replied. "I did not want an overly excited thirteen year old who was already upset that a certain witch was outdoing him in every subject, despite the fact that he was in Ravenclaw, know that said witch was his long lost mother. He might have told you things you did not need to know at such an early date."

"Ah. I suppose I'll have to forgive it then." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you." Severus smirked, arrogantly. "I knew you'd see my side of things."

Hermione laughed. "You know who you just sounded like, don't you?"

At her husbands confused expression, she told him. "James." she pondered her words for a split second. " Maybe Sirius too, come to think of it."

Severus scowled at her, before laughing. "I suppose you're right dear."

Severin watched his parents banter for a moment, before asking, "Is that…my…my…" he seemed to struggle with how to word his question.

"Your twin sister Sadie…or rather…would it be his baby sister now?" Hermione asked Severus, who was handing Sadie over to his son, so that he could hold her.

"To those who know, it is his twin. To those who don't, Sadie is his little sister." Severus said.

"If that's to be the case then wouldn't the whole school think that the reason Hermione…I mean Mum, went missing, was because the two of you were having an illegal liaison while she was still a student, and she got pregnant during said affair?" Severin asked, reverting his gaze back onto his parents.

"…" The two stared at their son, speechless.

"Bollocks!" Severus swore.

"He's right you know." Hermione told him. "And don't swear."

"Yes, yes." he agreed.

"Also," Severin said, letting Sadie take hold of his pinkie finger. "If I were the two of you, I would make use of the upcoming holiday, since you haven't seen each other in seventeen years."

Hermione stared at her boy in shock. _Is he suggesting what I think he's suggesting? _she thought.

"That's a fine idea, son." Severus told him.

Severin smiled at the complement. "Go." he told them. "I can talk to Mum later, but if I know Harry and Weasley, they'll be here soon. You'd better get a move on."

Hermione opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Severus beat her to it. "You will be fine with your sister then?" he asked.

"Yeah. But I'd hurry, I think I can hear them coming, they sound like a heard of elephants running down the halls." Severin grinned.

"Yes, well…shall we?" Severus asked Hermione.

"Be safe." She told Severin. She leaned up, and pressed a chaste kiss on his forehead, and then did the same for her baby. "We'll be back soon…"

"Not too soon." she heard her husband mutter.

Blushing, she let him lead her to the fire. He took a pinch of floo powder, and tossed it into the flames. "Spinners End!" He declared, and a flash of green whisked them away.

Severin watched his parents disappear into the fire, a smile on his face. "Did you see that Sadie?" he asked the drowsy baby, who snuggled closer, her tiny thumb finding it's way to her mouth. " I haven't seen Dad that happy since I got into Hogwarts."

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you will review. I will try to update a bit faster, now that my sister has a new computer. Again, sorry for the wait.

~Kiera


	27. Chapter 27: Catching Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's affiliates. The sole rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

Text

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

Warning: This chapter contains material of an adult nature. Do not read unless you are over the age of eighteen.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven: Catching Up

* * *

Severin bounced Sadie up and down, and smiled at her happily. He stood and walked to the door that opened into the hall. As he approached it, the loud thuds echoed into the room. He pushed the door open, and smiled.

"Took you longer than I thought for you to get here. Did Weasley slow you down?" Severin grinned at Harry.

"Nah, Ginny did. She said that we should wait until Hermione had settled in first." Harry said smiling at his girlfriend.

"Where's Hermione! Why'd she kiss your git of a father?" Ron bellowed angrily.

"Well, because they're married of course." Severin said as if he'd know all his life.

"That's impossible! You don't even know who your Mum is! How can you say it's Hermione?" Ron asked in a cocky tone.

"Wait…Hermione is your Mum?" Harry asked, while Ginny smiled knowingly.

"Yeah. You knew she was in the past right? She met my dad there, and they fell in love, got married, and had me and Sadie." Severin explained. "In any case, don't badger her too much about the details. I'm in the dark and I'd like it to stay that way."

"How could she fall for that greasy git!" Ron griped.

"That's my father you're talking about." Severin said coldly.

"He favors the bloody Slytherins! He doesn't even give you special treatment, and you're his kid!" Ron declared.

""He does that for a reason, of which you know perfectly well. Even if that weren't the case, he's not the type for favoritism. For the last time. He. Is. Acting." Severin said angrily.

"I don't care! He's still a git! And Ginny why are you smiling like that?" Ron said, snapping at his sister.

"I knew something before you did!" She chanted happily. "I saw the marriage certificate when I was doing detention, when I found that photo. I left it as it was, but it was there." Ginny smiled a great grin.

"So that means that my best friend…" Harry began.

"Is your godmother. Yes." Severin grinned at his friend.

"Wow." Was all Harry could say.

"That's messed up Harry, you know that?" Ron said, while Ginny nodded her head.

"I always wondered why I had a godfather but not a godmother…I guess…now I know." Harry said with a shrug.

"You're oddly accepting of this…" Ron said stiffly.

"Eh. It's happened. Can't change it now." Harry said not caring much anymore. His attention had refocused on the baby his friend was holding. "That's Sadie?"

"Yeah." Severin said, holding her out to him. "Wanna hold her?" he offered.

"Sure." Ginny said shouldering Harry out of the way.

"Hey! I was gonna…" Harry started.

"Mate…leave it. She loves babies, just let her hold her first so she can get over the excitement." Ron told him in a whisper.

Harry sighed. "Fine."

"So…where are they anyway?" Harry questioned. "I would have thought that Hermione would be glad to see us after so long."

"They went to the house. Some alone time, you know. It's been seventeen years since Dad got to see her." Severin said. "Auntie will be thrilled."

Harry grinned.

* * *

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace, and into her husbands arms. She let him pull her close, and kiss her.

"Hermione." He whispered against her lips. "I've missed you…"

"Oh Severus!" Hermione gasped. "I love you!"

He scooped her into his arms, and strode toward the door that led to the bedroom. He kicked open the door, and hurried to the bed. He made to lay her down, but Hermione stopped him.

"Sit down Severus." she told him. "Let me show you how I love you."

Severus smirked at the implication, and sat as he'd been told. He watched as his wife busied herself with the buttons of his teaching robe. He chuckled to himself. He'd purposely told the tailor to add hundreds of buttons. When Hermione had disappeared, other witches had taken that as a sign of him being single. He'd added the buttons to dissuade them.

Hermione finally finished with the buttons. She pushed his outer robe off, and sat back in awe. "How do you get dressed in the morning with so many damned buttons Severus?" she asked, astounded.

"I'm a wizard, Hermione…" Severus laughed at her expression.

"Oh…well…right." Hermione blushed.

Hermione whipped out her wand, and muttered an incantation. His clothing vanished, and reappeared, folded, on the dresser.

Severus watched as his wife gave him a sultry look, and gently brushed her hand against him. He tensed as the light pressure gave him goose bumps. She stroked harder. This time causing him to inhale sharply, as she grasped him.

"Hermione…" he moaned as she pressed a kiss to the tip of his hardening cock. All thought blew from his mind, as her mouth wrapped around him, and she began to apply suction.

Hermione was pleased, as she heard her husbands throaty moans and gasps. She pulled back, and used her tongue to lick from the base of his cock to the tip, swirling her tongue around the head, before bobbing back down again. She used her fist to pump him as she sucked, slightly twisting her hand and her head as she did so.

This action caused Severus to buck his hips wildly, and lean back on his arms. Hermione pulled away, and divested her clothing, and climbed on to the bed, straddling him. She positioned him at her entrance, and slowly lowered her body.

"Hermione!" Severus called wildly.

"Mmm." Hermione moaned as she reached the base. "Severus…"

Severus reached up and pulled Hermione to fall against him. He hugged her tightly, and kissed her. His tongue swirled against hers as he thrust his hips up into her as hard as he could. He could feel himself hitting her womb, and he moaned at the feeling.

Hermione shook with pleasure as he struck her womb, sending little shocks of pain and pleasure through her body, sending tingles to dance in her toes. Soon she was screaming in pleasure as he flipped them, rolling so he was atop of her. Throwing her legs over his shoulders he thrust into her as fast as he could.

"Oh god…Ah! Severus! Severus I'm… Ah!" Hermione screamed as she came, her muscles clenching around him, sending him over the edge as well.

"Hermione!" Severus grunted as his body trembled against her. When he rolled off of her, he muttered a contraceptive charm, and her stomach glowed a pale yellow before fading away.

Severus pulled her against him, and kissed her forehead. They rested in each others arms for a while before he spoke.

"Hermione…I haven't…" He began.

"I know." Hermione said. "I would have felt if you had."

She was referring of course, to the bond a witch and wizard received when they were married. In the case of infidelity, the witch or wizard would feel a draw of power from their body. It was a very painful process.

Severus relaxed before he said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Hermione asked, curious.

"For calling you a know-it-all…"

Hermione laughed. "Severus…ha ha…you can't be…Aha ha…serious!"

Severus scowled. "I assure you that I am." he said.

"I told you before, it doesn't matter." Hermione said.

"But even after you told me back then, I still called you that." Severus said sadly. "I…"

"You were doing what had to be done to separate your feeling of love for me, from a student that had absolutely no idea what she should feel for a handsome teacher." Hermione told her husband. "It's in the past, and I understand why you did what you did."

Severus looked relieved. "I didn't know if you'd hold a grudge…"

"Against the man I love? No." Hermione told him sweetly.

Severus smiled before it faded somewhat. "Hermione…I should tell you…I'm not the same man you married…"

"I know." Hermione said. "I can't expect you would be. Not after years of death eater meetings with Voldemort, and having to raise a child by yourself, no one would be quite the same."

"Hermione…I've seen things you couldn't possibly imagine…" Severus said.

"I can imagine it." Hermione said with distaste. "After the ministry fiasco, I can definitely imagine it."

"And I didn't raise Severin alone." Severus told her.

"Say what now?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who helped you? I'm guessing not Sirius? Maybe… Remus? You two got along pretty well."

"Hermione…surely you know who would help me…?" Severus asked her.

"No…who?" Hermione asked.

"Lily." Severus stated flatly. "Our children's Godmother?"

"LILY!" Hermione yelled in shock.

_That's impossible! What happened? How did I change the past? I wasn't supposed to change any…wait…I was. _Hermione thought quickly. _'From present time…so shall I travel to the past…lest tragedy strikes us all'… that must have been what I was supposed to change. That's right! When Lily agreed to be the twin's godmother…I disappeared! It all makes sense now!_

"Hermione?" Severus asked her. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Ah! Um…I don't know…I'm confused…probably from all the excitement." Hermione said.

Severus looked at her, worried. "Yeah…it must be that."

"So she and James helped you raise Severin?" Hermione asked, hoping that her excursion into the past helped her best friend get his parents back.

"No. Just Lily. James…died. Harry was left with a scar on his forehead." Severus told Hermione. "After it happened…Voldemort was somehow defeated. He's back though."

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped.

"I took Lily and Harry in, they live here with Severin and I. Lily wants to get her own flat, but I told her that since Voldemort was back that she wasn't safe." Severus told her.

"What about when he'd disappeared?" Hermione asked.

"His supporters were everywhere. Before he left to go to their house, he told us that all three would die. Since only James did, everyone was on the lookout for Lily and Harry." Severus explained. "I'm sorry Hermione. I know that James was your friend."

Severus had mistook Hermione's expression of confusion for one of sadness. That's not to say that she wasn't sad, of course she was. James had been her friend. However, her confusion was caused by the altered timeline.

Hermione furrowed her brow in thought. _When I changed the future, it must have altered everyone's memories…Harry will never know he'd had no parents, because I'd made it so he had his Mum. I never mentioned to Severus, Harry's last name…so he couldn't know of the scar from beforehand, else he wouldn't have mentioned it…_

_I also never mentioned that Harry was an orphan, so of course my little outburst confused him. I wonder what else I've changed… _Hermione thought to herself.

After a few more minutes of talking they took a quick shower, shared to preserve water, then Severus left Hermione to get dressed as she preferred not to use magic for simple tasks, and headed for the kitchen to make them something to eat.

Hermione had just buttoned her shirt, when she heard the sound of apparition.

"Severus?" A woman's voice asked. "What are you doing home? Don't you have classes right now?"

Severus turned, "No. I've taken the week off."

"You? Take the week off? Ha!" The woman said, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder. "You don't even take off when you've just gotten back from a meeting, why would you take it off now?"

"Hermione's back." He told her with a smirk.

"Severus…don't tease me like that. I miss Hermione so much, she was my best friend, and you know it's mean to get my hopes up like that." She said sadly.

"But I am back." Hermione said, stepping out of the bedroom.

Lily turned and her green eyes widened in shock.

"Hi Lily." Hermione said feebly.

"HERMIONE!" Lily cried, launching herself at her friend.

Hermione felt the wind get knocked out of her, and she struggled to breath through Lily's death grip. When she could finally breath again, Lily let go.

"Oh my gosh! How is it that you look exactly the same, while I look like an old maid?" Lily asked Hermione with a grin.

"Wonders of instant time travel." Hermione grinned back. "And I wouldn't exactly call you old."

"Hermione! I'm about as old as your mum!" Lily said teasingly.

"No. My mum was thirty when she had me. She's still older." Hermione laughed.

Lily laughed with her for a minute before hugging her again. "I've missed you." Lily confessed. "I mean, I saw you when we picked up Harry and Severin from kings cross last year, and when we dropped them off…but it isn't the same. You didn't know me."

"I'd say the same, but it's just been a few hours since I last saw you." Hermione admitted. _I don't remember seeing Lily at kings cross…my memories haven't merged with the timeline yet…that is…if they ever will. I might be stuck remembering a different past than everyone else…_

"Well…" Lily said, a smile on her face. "Have you saw Harry yet?"

Hermione thought about it, and she too found it funny. "No. Not yet. I've seen Severin though."

"He's grown up to be a very nice young man." Lily said with a smile.

"I saw that." Hermione said. "He is a sweet boy. Thank you for everything Lily."

"Of course. What are godmothers for?" She laughed.

Hermione smiled. "I feel kind of bad now. I've been through a lot with Harry and Ron…and I rushed off before they even got to see if I was really okay."

"I'm sure they understand." Lily said consolingly. "You'd just been reunited with your husband after seventeen years. They had to expect that you'd want to spend time with him."

"I hope so." Hermione worried. "Severus?"

"Yes?" He answered, having been listening to the women who were still sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Do you think we can return to the castle now?" She asked. "I feel guilty for running off like that. We've been here for hours. Sadie must need feeding."

At the mention of his daughter's name he smiled. "Yes. Let's go."

"I'm coming too." Lily told them. "I'm not letting Hermione out of my sight! I'll get to see Harry too." she added as an afterthought.

Severus went through the floo first, since Lily had Hermione's arm in a death grip.

* * *

Harry jumped as the fire turned green. He watched as Severus stepped out. "Your dad is back." He told Severin.

The fire glowed green once more, and two figures stumbled into the room. They straightened, and Hermione found herself on the ground again, by another fiery redhead.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried. "We missed you!"

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione said as she hugged her friend.

"Hermione!" Ron asked in shock. "You look older." He stated.

"Hello to you too Ronald." Hermione snarked back. "Nice to see you haven't changed."

" 'Mione!"

"Hi Harry." Hermione grinned. "The last time I saw you, you were in your mum's belly."

"Very funny." Harry said with a blush.

"I thought so." Ginny grinned at his embarrassment.

They heard chuckling and Ron cried out in surprise. "Snape's laughing!"

"He is capable of laughter, Ronald." Hermione told him crossly.

"I've never seen him laugh." Ron said haughtily.

"I have." Harry said.

"He doesn't do it much, but he does." Severin said.

Hermione was pleased that they would stick up for him. She leaned over and kissed both Harry and Severin on the cheeks. "Good boys." She said with a smile. She held out her arms for her daughter. "May I see Sadie please?"

"Sure mum." Severin said.

"I'm going to have to get used to that." Ginny said with a laugh. "Hermione is a mum, to someone two years younger than her."

"I'm sorry to cut this meeting short," Severus said, "But Hermione needs her rest, seeing as she and our daughter just traveled through time, so if you please, Harry, Weasleys. You will see Hermione tomorrow morning at the feast. Now off to bed before I take points off for being out after curfew."

Harry, Ron and Ginny stood to leave the room. When they were almost at the door, Ron turned and said, "Well?"

"Well what?" Hermione asked.

"Aren't you coming?" Ron asked her, confused.

"…Ron…I sleep here." Hermione pointed out. "With my husband and my children…"

Ron's face turned red, "Right." he finally got out. "See you tomorrow in class."

"I'm not going to class…" Hermione was beginning to worry for her friends mental health. Surely he understood. "I graduated in the past…I was there for almost three years…"

"Right…" Ron said again as he turned. "Night then."

The door shut behind him.

Hermione looked at her husband. "He's never going to change is he?"

"Probably not." Severus said with a smirk.

"After all," Her son spoke. "Once a Dunderhead, always a Dunderhead."

Hermione looked at Severin, and began to laugh.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry for the wait. I hope to finish the story soon. In maybe two to three more chapters. Well…as always, please review and let me know what you think.

~Kiera


	28. Chapter 28: The Summons

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

Chapter 28: The Summons

* * *

For the first night in seventeen years, Severus slept soundly. With his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat, and his arms around her waist, Severus was finally content.

Hermione opened her eyes, and gazed upon her sleeping husband. His arms were loosely wrapped around her, and she idly stroked his hair. Her first night back had been absolutely wonderful. They'd made love for a second time, took a long slow luxurious shower, before falling back into bed, satiated.

She bent and pressed a light kiss to his head, as his arms tightened slightly. She couldn't blame him for not letting go, earlier he'd kissed her with such a fierceness, as if he thought she would disappear again.

"No!" Severus shouted as he shot up out of bed.

"Severus?" Hermione asked, shocked.

The confusion in his eyes faded slightly, as he glanced around the room. His eyes lit upon her, and recognition slowly filtered through the fear. "Hermione...Hermione!" Severus gasped as he grasped at her, pulling her against him.

"It's okay Severus, I'm here." Hermione soothed. "I'm not going anywhere."

Severus shook his head in the affirmative. "I know. I know but..." he faltered, not wanting to show her any weakness.

"It's fine." Hermione said, "I understand."

She kissed him gently. "Since we're up, lets have something to eat, I'm sure Severin's been up for at least an hour, since classes start at eight." Hermione suggested. "Why don't I make some breakfast, and you can get Sadie, she probably needs a new nappy."

"Alright." Severus agreed. "I'll do that."

He stood and wandered over to Sadie's crib. She lay there, bright eyes peering up at him. She kicked her legs jerkily, as if she was happy to see him. "Hello darling." Severus cooed gently as he lifted her squirming body, and held her against him. "I've missed you little one." he spoke as he lay her on her changing table. Summoning a nappy, he unbuttoned her jammies. Quickly changing her and dressing her into a cute little pink skirt with a matching robe he tickled her tummy gently. When she gifted him with a tiny smile, he kissed her nose and carried her into the kitchen.

"Hello baby girl." Hermione greeted her daughter with a kiss, before motioning to the table. "I've made an omelet, with hash browns. Eat up."

Severus handed Sadie to her mother and sat. As he ate, he watched Hermione feed Sadie. He watched them lovingly as he chewed. "This is good." He said.

"You're surprised?" Hermione laughed.

"It's been seventeen years since I've eaten your cooking." He pointed out. "I'd almost forgotten how good it is."

"Well, thank you then." Hermione said, pleased.

Severus nodded as he finished his breakfast.

After they ate, Hermione asked about his teaching. "Are you going to your classes today?"

"No," Severus said, "I'll stay here with you, Remus is taking over for me today. Also tonight Albus is going to reintroduce you to the school, and I'm pretty sure he's going to give you the librarian post again."

"That would be great." Hermione said. "I assume Madam Pince took the job again when I disappeared?"

"Yes, but she told Albus that it was only until you could return. I'm sure she's eager to retire for good this time." Severus grinned.

"I'm sure." Hermione agreed. "I wonder if she kept the same filing system..."

Severus smiled at her eagerness, "I believe so." he told her. "If not, you'll have something to do for a while."

* * *

The lunch bell rang, and ten minutes later the door to their rooms opened, and Severin walked in, followed by Harry and Ron.

"Why weren't you at breakfast?" Ron asked.

"I ate it here." Hermione said calmly. "We're eating dinner in the great hall tonight, so don't worry."

"How about you come to lunch with us?" Harry asked hopefully.

Hermione smiled softly. "Thank you Harry, but I'm going to spend some more time with my husband, before he has to go back to work tomorrow."

Harry nodded understandingly, but Ron made a face.

"Something you'd like to add, Ronald?" Hermione asked, knowing his answer would be just as rude as it always had been.

"Why did you marry him Hermione? I loved you! I thought we would be together! Instead you marry the man who made fun of your teeth and called you a know-it-all!"

Hermione glared at him, and held up her hand, stopping both Severus and Severin in their tracks. "First of all, I married him because I love him. Second, we fought way to much for a relationship to ever develop properly. Third, I've never been attracted to you in that way, and if you remember, you made fun of me during first year, and you've been calling me a know-it-all for years." Hermione said angrily, "Furthermore, I won't have you badmouthing my husband in my home. Please leave, and don't come back until you apologize."

Ron stood, mouth agape as he stared in shock at her statement. "You're throwing me out?" He asked disbelievingly. "Me? I'm your friend!"

"Not a very good one if you can't accept her choices." Severus spoke as he pointed to the door. "Now I believe my wife asked you to leave? Please, see yourself out."

Grumbling Ron left the room, without a backwards glance.

Hermione sighed, looking disappointed.

"It's okay Mum." Severin comforted her. "He'll get over it. He's just being a prat."

Hermione smiled at her son. "I know sweetie, it's just that I'd hoped he would have grown up while I was gone, at least a little."

"He'll get used to it." Harry reassured her. "You know how he is. He'll be in a mood for a week or two, but then when he actually thinks about it, he'll realize that it happened before he was born."

Severus nodded in agreement. "Harry's right, darling. Though I would give him a month to completely wrap his abnormally small brain around it."

They laughed a bit before Hermione offered them something to eat. "Are you hungry? I can have the house elves bring something up or I can cook."

Harry looked skeptical, but Severus nodded. "Cook something for us."

Hermione smiled. "Okay. What would you like to eat?"

Harry shrugged, "Whatever you make will be fine."

Severin grinned. "I can't wait Mum, Dad said that your cooking is the best. Even better than the house elves."

Hermione blushed. "Yes, well. Your father was always addicted to my cooking."

Severus nodded, "How about a chicken salad?"

"Okay. That's fine." Hermione said as she made her way into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hermione!" Harry spoke through mouthfuls of the salad. "This is delicious."

"Thank you." She said as she fed Sadie. "I'm glad you approve."

Severin grinned broadly. "Dad was right, Mum, this is amazing."

Hermione leaned in and kissed her son on the forehead.

After they had eaten, Hermione waved her wand to clean the dishes, and joined the others in the sitting room. At this point, Severin was holding his sister, and making her clap her hands and dance.

Hermione laughed as she watched. "That's adorable." She said as she leaned back against her husband.

Severus tightened his grip on her sharply, his face pained.

Severin watched, a grim look on his face.

"Severus?" Hermione asked, turning to get a glimpse of his face. "Oh no!" she hugged him tightly, allowing him to take some comfort from the action.

"I'll get your things, Dad." Severin said solemnly as he stood and made his way to the wall. He pulled out his wand and tapped it twice. The outline of a door appeared where the wand had touched the wall, and Severin pulled it open. Retrieving his father's death black cloak and skull mask, he handed them to him.

"Thank you Severin." Severus said as he pulled the cloak around his body. He put the mask in his pocket, and kissed Hermione passionately. "I'll return."

"I'll wait up for you." Hermione said, "I'll brew some fresh pain potions to keep busy, I'm sure you'll need it."

"Thank you my love." Severus whispered against her cheek.

"I love you. Be safe." Hermione said with another kiss.

"I will. I promise." Severus replied before kissing Sadie on her downy head. He stepped away, raised his wand and disapperated.

Harry sighed. "Hermione, we need to go to class." He said, "But if you want I can stay with you..."

"No." Hermione said sternly. "I'll be fine, but you won't be if you don't go to class. You're grades are bad enough as is."

Harry grumbled goodnaturedly as he headed to the door. "I'll see you at dinner?" he asked.

"Yes." Hermione assured. "Your mum will be here too, I believe."

"Kay. See you then." Harry said.

"Will you be okay Mum?" Severin asked. "I'm used to it, but are you sure..."

"I knew he was a spy for the order, but it's still a bit hard to deal with. Don't worry yourself too much, He'll be fine." Hermione told her son.

"I know Mum." Severin smiled as he hugged her. "I'm glad you're here you know."

Hermione smiled through tear filled eyes. "I'm glad too." she said. "Now go to class."

When he had left the room, Hermione turned to the fireplace and tossed in a pinch of floo powder. She knelt and stuck her head in the flames, "Albus?" She asked. "Are you busy?"

* * *

Finally, after several hours of the death eater's tedious reports and long droning explanations as to why several failed, followed by excruciating torture, Severus knelt before the Dark Lord.

"Status report." Voldemort said lazily.

"My lord, I have no new information to relay at this time." Severus said sourly. "That fool Dumbledore, just prances about the castle as if he is unaware of the building storm, that will be coming his way."

Voldemort laughed, "And such a wonderful storm it will be, once I have what I need." He stated, before asking, "Is there anything else I should know?"

Severus opened his mouth to speak, when a disheveled Death Eater rushed into the throne room. "My lord, I have urgent news!"

"Yes?" Voldemort said, ignoring Severus. "What is it you have to say to me?"

"My lord!" He said, bowing low. "A woman, calling herself Mrs. Snape appeared in the Great Hall last night. I only caught a glimpse of her before she was out of my sight, and did not see her face."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed dangerously. "How have you come across this information?"

"She appeared in the great hall last night at dinner, Snape kissed her before rushing them out of the hall." The voice behind the mask spoke in a confident tone. "I heard Potter mention that they had a son together."

"Thank you," Voldemort spoke softly. "This is very useful information to me. You will now return to the school before you are missed."

"Should I keep an eye on the woman, my Lord?" The man asked eagerly.

"No...I think that as her husband, dear Severus will escort his wife to this very chamber, I wish to speak with her." He spoke.

When man had left, Voldemort turned to Severus and asked, "When were you going to inform me, Severus?"

"My Lord, I was just about to when your servant interrupted." Severus lied easily, filling his mind with the intent to disclose the information.

Red eyes bore into his gray ones, and Severus smirked internally as Voldemort bought the lie.

"I know, Severus, that you wish her to be in my service?" He asked.

"Yes my lord." Severus said.

"You will bring her here." Voldemort said calmly, "If you fail to do so, I will be less than pleased."

"Yes my lord." Severus said. "When shall I bring her?"

"The next time I summon you, you will bring your whole family. Both your wife, and your child. You are dismissed."

With one last bow, Severus turned on his heel and left the estate, before apparating back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione smiled as Severus entered the great hall. She had set up Sadie's old baby seat in between her and Severus' chairs. He sat next to her, kissing her softly.

"How was the meeting Severus?" Hermione asked.

"We will need to speak with the headmaster as soon as dinner is finished. Look, it's very important that-"

"I've a few announcements to make before we tuck into what I'm sure is to be a fabulous dinner. First, I would like to welcome back Hermione Snape, and her daughter Sadie." Several students looked dumbfounded, but the majority of Slytherin house leered up at Hermione, while most of Gryffindor house either glared, or pretended to throw up. Hermione Snape indeed!

A single icy stare, locked on the tiny form, and a small grin lit up his features.

* * *

After dinner Severus met with Albus, his wife and son in the headmaster's office. "We've got a problem." He said. "Voldemort has been informed that my wife has returned, with my child. I've been instructed to take both to the next meeting."

Albus sighed and leaned back as Hermione began to sob. "This is most upsetting." He stated as his hand idly patter Hermione's shoulder. "Were you there when the informant spoke to Voldemort? Do you know who it was?"

"I do not. I do, however, believe that he attends this school, or is currently employed here. He did not see Sadie though, and overheard Weasley whining about Hermione marrying me and having my child. Voldemort already knew I was married, and that Hermione was pregnant the last time he saw her. When she disappeared, to protect Severin, I told him that both my wife and child had vanished. The truth of course, but also a lie. He never knew about Severin. He was sorted into Ravenclaw, and never has classes with either Gryffindor or Slytherin, therefore has never been noticed by a death eater's children. I thought it safe enough, but now I do not know what I should do." Severus finished, defeated.

"Does he know about the time travel?" Severin asked.

"The informant hadn't seen her face, so no he didn't, but now..." Severus groaned.

"I'll go." Severin stated. "I can't let you bring Sadie...no, I won't let you bring her into danger, she's my sister, and I'll do what I must to protect her. You said Voldemort has no knowledge of me? Then I'll go. Did you ever tell Voldemort how Mum vanished?"

"No. Only that she had." Severus stated. "Why?"

"I think I understand what Severin is getting at." Hermione said. "But to pull it off I'll need to use the labs."

"That is easily arranged," Severus said, "But what are you talking about?"

"An aging potion, if I am correct in guessing." A raspy voice asked from behind them.

Turning they looked around the room in confusion. "Who is speaking?" Severus asked.

"Why it's one of the portraits. Previous Headmaster, Vindictus Veridian." Albus spoke. "Have a good sleep?" He asked politely.

Vindictus waved a hand to silence him. "An aging potion is what you need, boy." he said again.

"How would that help?" Severus asked, irritated.

"I understand." Albus said, eyes wide. "Are you sure you can make the effects last long enough to cover the entire meeting? Voldemort mustn't suspect..."

"I don't know...we have some time, since Voldemort doesn't usually call Dad two days in a row, we could try to experiment with it. See if we can change the potency...but if we do that, we won't be able to test it to see how long the effects would last. It would be a shot in the dark." Confessed Severin.

"I understand...if we don't make it so that it ages you accordingly, then..."

"Then when you take it you'll end up too old...that wouldn't do." Albus said. He turned to the portrait again. "Vindictus, you were a potioneer, any idea's?"

"Try making it as you usually would, but then just before the last ingredient, add blood from the drinker. One drop per year to be aged. Be forewarned, I as the effects of this potion are permanent."

"A permanent aging potion?" Severus asked, disbelief filling his features. "I've never heard of it."

"That's because I died before I could patent it, you twit." Vindictus glared angrily. "It was to be my last achievement before I retired, but then when that damned poltergeist decided to drop in a vial of crushed Moly, which reacted badly to the potion, which then exploded, killing me and most likely destroying my lab on the seventh floor. I don't have a portrait up there either, so I don't know what the effects of the ruined potion were."

Hermione's brow furrowed before asking, "If we can create this potion successfully, would you allow us to patent it, in your name?"

The surly man raised a pure white brow, "You would do that?"

"Of course, we didn't create this potion, and if it works as you say it will, then why shouldn't you get the credit?" Severin asked.

Severus smiled proudly at his son, before realizing he had no idea who was going to take the permanent aging potion.

* * *

Severus began making the potion immediately, knowing that his wife could make it, but needing to do something with his hands, since she, his son, and the headmaster all seemed to know what they were going to do about the problem at hand. While he brewed, Hermione and Severin were creating a potion of their own. They muttered to themselves as they did so, a trait they both shared.

Around ten minutes before he needed the blood of whoever was to take the potion, Hermione and Severin finished their potion. As his wife cooled the potion, tasted it, then fed it to Sadie, while Severin drank the remainder, he thought, _I hope it's not her. Not my baby girl. I know Hermione missed out on raising Severin, but surely she wouldn't deprive me of the same. No. I know she wouldn't do that...but then...what is she thinking._

"Hermione." Severus intoned. "The potion needs the blood."

His wife's eyes snapped up and she kissed Sadie then Severin. Walking over to him, she picked up the silver knife and ran the blade against the palm of her hand. Holding her bleeding hand over the bubbling caldron, she let seventeen drops fall, before pulling her hand away, and allowing Severin to heal it. She picked up the last ingredient, a banana, peeled it, mashed it then scooped it into the potion. She stirred it for three minutes before it was the correct shade of light blue, though with a scarlet tinge.

She took it off the fire, and ladled it into several vials. "I need to ask headmaster Veridian how many drops I'll need before I can take it though."

"Hermione, love are you sure?" Severus asked.

"Why not? If I hadn't been pulled back to this time, I would be the same age as you anyway, so it's really for the best. After all, I don't want people thinking you robbed the cradle when you married me." Hermione laughed. "It's fine. I love you and as long as I have that I couldn't care less about how old I am. Or are you worried I'll change too much?"

Severus shook his head in the negative. "Thirty or three hundred, it matters not to me. I love you no matter what, but I do want you to think over this carefully. Is it what you want to do?"

"I would think of a different solution if I wasn't okay with this one, but it is the only way to make Voldemort think what we want him to think." Hermione said. "Which is that a spell gone wrong had transported Severin and myself across the world, with no memory of anything that happened before we awoke. I've created several spells, that will form false memories for both Severin and myself, designed to fool Voldemort, into thinking that what we've said is factual."

"That way we won't have to bring Sadie into unnecessary danger." Severin said, "And that after seventeen years, Mum finally got her memories back, and performed the proper spell to send us back to your side. Since it isn't apparition, it would explain how Mum got into Hogwarts."

"What of you?" Severus asked, "Where were you when she appeared?"

"I was transported into the crowd of one of the tables by accident." Severin stated. "The memories that we'll use will validate the story, so that not even you could tell they were fake if you didn't know."

Severus stared at them. "And you didn't think to let me in on this, why?"

"Well gee dad, we thought you knew that's what we were doing." Severin said confused. "You mean you didn't know what we were going to do? Headmaster Dumbledore guessed right there when Headmaster Veridian told us about the Permanent Aging Potion."

Severus was overwhelmed. "I see." he stated.

"I'm sorry dear," Hermione apologized, "I would have explained if I'd knew you didn't understand..." she looked forlorn.

He sighed and flashed her a smile. "It's fine."

"Should we go to talk to the Headmaster's portrait then?"

"Yes son, I believe we should." Severus said, picking up Sadie. "By the way, what did you two drink?"

"A complicated protection potion Mum created in her fifth year after the ministry fiasco." Severin said.

"I wanted to make sure that none of us would get hurt by even the most nasty spells. I was out like a light after that ministry raid, and had no idea of the condition of my friends." Hermione informed him. "It won't work for the unforgivables, but most curses and hexes will be absorbed into the shield."

Severus stared at her, impressed. "That's amazing." He said.

Hermione blushed. "Let's go. The sooner we do this, the better off we'll be."

* * *

"How many drops would I need sir?" Hermione asked. "And this is the proper color for the permanent aging potion right?"

"Yes, I'm impressed, Mrs. Snape." he told her. "And you want to be aged seventeen years correct? You added the seventeen drops of blood?"

"Yes sir."

"You will need two teaspoons of the potion." He told her.

Hermione pulled out her wand and conjured a teaspoon. She kissed Severus softly before pouring out the required amount. She drank it, then took the second dose. Setting the spoon down softly on the desk, she handed the vial of potion to Severus.

She clutched her stomach, as pain filled her body. She felt herself grow taller, her hair grow longer, until finally, it stopped. She raised her head and looked at her husband. "Severus?" She asked.

"Wow Mum! You're so pretty!" Severin declared.

Severus stared at her in awe. She hadn't changed much, but she now reached his shoulder in height, and her hips were rounder, her breasts fuller. Her hair was down to her butt, and very soft curls cascaded down her back instead of the bushy mess she was used to. Her face had rounded slightly and with the way she was looking at him...

"Hermione..." He said. "Wow."

Hermione blushed and looked down, before transfiguring a chair into a mirror. She gazed at her new body and blushed again.

Severus grinned at her, before waving his wand over the floor several times. "You should be around thirty-eight now, so walk over these lines, and we'll know for sure."

"Age lines, Severus?" Albus said with a grin.

"It worked on the Weasley twins, so it should work here." He defended.

"I'll try it then." Hermione said. "But if I sprout a beard I'm going to be furious."

Severin snickered. A sharp look from his mother shut him up quickly enough though.

Hermione crossed the first line, then the second and the third. She waited. Nothing happened. She was older than twenty-four. She crossed four more lines, proving she was older than twenty-eight. Seven more lines. Nothing happened.

"Only three more to go." She said cheerfully.

Slowly she crossed the next line. Nothing happened. The second line, and again nothing. Taking a deep breath she crossed the next line. Nothing happened. Until she felt her head itch, and she squirmed, as she felt her tailbone stretch. She looked into the mirror, and gasped. She had a set of golden kitty ears and a tail. Blushing furiously she turned to Severus.

"Take them away." She demanded.

When he just laughed, she pulled her wand and tapped herself on the head, causing the ears and tail to melt off her body.

"I said no beard right?" Severus laughed harder.

She glared at him, before laughing herself. "It was kind of funny." She grumbled goodnaturedly. "So I'm one year younger than I should be. Not much of a difference."

"It worked." Albus said. "Excellent. Now why don't you four head off to bed. You must be exhausted after all this."

Severus slid his hand into Hermione's. "I think we will. I am tired after all." he said.

Severin grinned, a slight blush on his face. "I'll stay in the dorms tonight. I wanna get some more studying in before my Arithmancy test tomorrow."

With that he disappeared down the hall.

Severus and Hermione walked leisurely down the halls, heading to their rooms, little Sadie tucked snugly in her father's protective arms, sleeping contentedly.

When she was laid in her crib, Severus took his wife in his arms.

"You're beautiful." he told her.

"I'm just glad I age gracefully." Hermione said with a happy smile. "And thank you."

She stood on her toes, and kissed his nose lightly, before kissing his eager lips. "Let's go to bed." She offered.

That night, they held each other, enjoying each others company. "I love you." Hermione said sleepily.

"And I, you." Severus echoed as he pulled her against his chest. His arms wrapped lightly around her stomach, stroking idly. "Good night Darling."

"Night..."

* * *

Authors Note: I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. I hope this makes up for it. Well...probably not, but I can try right? Over the past few months I've moved and it's tough. Please forgive me. Well, we're almost done with this story, just two more chapters to go. I hope I end it well. Wish me luck.

~Kiera


End file.
